Dear Dahlia
by AshGlitter
Summary: Sleeping in the closet is never recommended. Especially when you live in Kabuki-cho where the policeman himself has no decency to knock on doors! Hijikagu Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Heyya! So I was told that someone wants to read a Hijikagu (hijikataxkagura) fanfiction. I also adore them both but never really picture them as a couple. So I thought I took up the challenge since I'm bored today. Hey look, I'm babbling here again.**

 **Okay, enough. Take a deep breath.**

 **People, it's Hijikagu fanfic! Come on give them some love!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Lock your closet door!**

* * *

Sleeping in a closet is never recommended.

Clearly, that specific furniture is only designed to store non-living things, like clothes and accessories. Because of its lack of ventilation and compact spaces, it accumulates heat like a sauna, especially in the middle of this summer season.

In any case, someone must be completely desperate to accept the closet as a place to sleep.

And that someone is none other than the infamous Yato girl in Kabuki-chou, Kagura.

Kagura is breathing expansively, slightly worried she might be deprived of oxygen. She remembers to always have the door slightly opened so there is room for ventilation. Nonetheless, there is nothing she can really do with the huge mass of heat inside the closet. She could have sworn she lost a few ounces of fat from the sheer sweat produced, drenching her top.

It is still too early to wake up, she notes to herself. Judging by the light outside, there is about an hour left before Shinpachi arrives.

Damn the heat is slowly killing her.

Although she is not exposed to the perilous rays of sunlight, it does not mean that the massive warmth cannot harm her. The worst thing that could happen is the heat damaging her skin, making her look older than her age.

That is horrifying.

Kagura cannot ignore the heat any longer. She rubs her fingertips on her pajamas and unbuttons a few of her top buttons, revealing her snow white chest. To her dismay, it does not cool her body temperature down. She lets out a thin cuss, already imagining herself to strip naked but considering her situation, where she is sharing the household with a mature grown up man, she will suffer the consequences.

Imagine the utter humiliation.

She rather bear the heat than listening to the sharp tongue of Gintoki.

But this heat is tormenting her right into her skull!

Curse the heat! The top is off!

She lies on her stomach, enjoying the scarce wind blow in and dance chills on her back.

Nice. This is nice! Finally I can get some sleep!

Suddenly, the main door is slid open almost explosively as though it is enough to make the building tremble. Kagura simply moans at the intrusion. She intends to ignore it, giving her sleep priority over whatever is happening outside. If it is some burglar, Sadaharu will gnaw the head and have his breakfast.

"Oi, Yorozuya!"

Someone shouts as footsteps thump its way in.

"Come out, Teme! Do you think I'll let you go after making a mess out of the Shogun last night?! Come out!"

Kagura mewls irritably, not that she can hear the yell clearly but she is getting pissed at the timing. When she finally cools down to continue sleeping, someone is banging her head with its clapping boots and screaming curses.

"I get it! You wanna play hide and seek! Fine then, I find you, Teme! I slit your throat when I find you! Yorozuya!"

"Uruse..." Kagura groans towards her pillow, hugging it tightly to herself.

Her careless retort betrays her position as the intruder is quick to notice. The charge is immediate, footsteps rushing to the closet and hand latching on the door.

In one pull, the closet unravels, the door swiftly pushed to the side.

Bare fair skin of Kagura's back is out for the world to see.

The wind that propels from the door blows on her. She moans at the brief coldness on her back. It sends her into euphoria.

Ultimate bliss.

Like getting immersed in the waterfall.

A sudden realisation hits her when she notices the noise has stopped. Her brain kicks her conscious as she hurriedly collects herself, pulling the blanket and covering her up to her chin. Her eyes dread to look up and see the intruder.

"Go-Gomen."

The struggle behind the apology sounds painful yet he stubbornly forces himself to utter it.

If it was Gintoki, he could have just ignored the situation, because he never find anything appealing from the pre teenage girl. Gintoki would rather drop 300 yen than giving an apology. Shinpachi however would have bellowed a loud one, both apologetic and infuriated that it happens to him.

But whoever at the door has the decency to apologise in a decibel so soft that she cannot imagine anyone she knows is capable to be that decent.

Kagura slowly lifts a glance at the Shinsengumi officer whose uniform consists a jacket with gold embroidery and his face is concealed by the shadow.

The cigarette in his mouth however quickly identifies him.

As soon as her eyes connect with Hijikata's, they sting.

"NANJA KORE YA?!"

A brutal kick sends Hijikata flying from the closet and his body flattens against the wall. Hijikata hisses, feeling his back smash by insane force that he has to check if his ribs are still connected together. He pushes himself up only to be trampled by more kicks from the Yato descendant.

"It was an accident! Don't blame it all on me!" Hijikata whines, protecting himself with his arms.

"No, it wasn't!" Kagura berates, already wearing her top pajamas. "You deliberately peeked inside to see me! Pervert!"

Hijikata flinches at the namecalling. "Who're you calling pervert?! Why in the world are you in the closet anyway?!"

"It is my bedroom!"

"What kind of joke is that?! Weren't you supposed to sleep downstairs with the other ladies?!"

"I'm part of Yorozuya that is why! I want to be close to Gin-chan, always!"

"As if that is my problem! What the hell did you see in that loser boss of yours, anyway?!" Hijikata exhales loudly, before looking up at her.

Her eyes are reddened and moist.

"Oi," Hijikata bites the cigarette loosely.

"Gin-chan will never accept me."

"Ah?" Hijikata growls.

"You just violated me!"

Hijikata springs on his feet and hushes her panickingly. "Don't say that out loud! People can hear you!"

"I can never get married!" Kagura covers her face aghast.

A nerve burst on Hijikata's forehead, quite fathomed her childish obsession towards the silverhead. Putting the blame on him is unacceptable, as though Hijikata wants such a thing to happen to him. He is not the type who drools over women like his chief. Hell, people are thinking he is dead down there, considering his unwavered dedication he puts on Shinsengumi and mayonnaise.

Yamazaki will be the first to testify that his deputy in chief cannot bring _it_ up anymore. Yamazaki is certain because his owned yet confiscated magazines have turned into fuel for the lights in the quarters.

Hijikata blows a resigned sigh. "Listen. Let's make a deal."

Kagura turns away from Hijikata, escalating his guilt.

"I will overlook the incident your boss caused on Shogun last night and I will seal my lips for this matter."

"What did Gin-chan do anyway?"

Hijikata grinds his teeth on his cigarette. "That drunk bastard- I mean, your boss was braiding Shogun's hair into French plaits."

"That is nothing compared to what you've done to me!" Kagura deliberately stabs a glare at Hijikata. "I'm still in the loss! I need a full compensation for your crime against me."

"Oi, kusogaki!" Hijikata bristles. "I didn't violate you, brat. You're the one who was being violent to me."

"The horror!" Kagura drops on her knees, exhibiting a melodramatic wail.

"Stop, stop, stop," Hijikata begs, stooping low too.

He grits his teeth, forcibly utilising his intelligence in the early hour of the morning. The exhaustion from working the whole night impedes him from retrieving a solution in a snap. He stares at the vermillion haired girl who is occupied punching fists on the floorboards, wrecking them to her heart's content. If it was him instead of the floor, he would have suffered a livid swollen face.

Hijikata has to think of something to cheer Kagura up so she will shut up. Girls is easy to cheer up if you praise them.

Unfortunately, Hijikata knows this China brat for too long. There is not one good thing about her that crosses his mind. Of course she is invincible when it comes to battling her foes.

There must be something else that benefits him in this situation.

Abruptly, Hijikata clutches her shoulders and lifts her up from bowing to meeting him in the eyes. They connect gazes like they has never seen each other before. Kagura sniffles, slowly absorbing the hazy tint of blue in Hijikata's eyes.

"Your skin is beautiful."

Ultramarine blue eyes shrink.

"Like the snow."

Sweatdrops bead on Hijikata's forehead.

He cannot believe he said that straight out.

His brain must have unscrewed the part where this is supposed to be the most embarrassing thing he could have ever done. Not only that he sugar-coated his words, he was saying them to a fourteen year old girl.

His heartbeat now races like a bullet train. This is awesomely crazy coming from him. No matter how he tries to look at it, his choice of words are really inappropriate or rather seemingly erotic.

Kagura however remains silent, staring back in complete astonishment. She thinks she is dreaming when those words reach her ears. No one has ever complimented her skin like that. She could not find a hint that Hijikata is lying, which makes it even harder to believe that she stays quiet as though she is expecting more.

 _Did he just call me beautiful like the snow?_ Those puppy eyes are begging for more.

Hijikata forces a cough. _Calm down! I got her to stop whining! That's all that matters!_

"Like I said," Hijikata tears his gaze away from her and states firmly. "I won't say a word about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Kagura blinks a few times, hearing him submit to her like a puppy.

Hijikata stands and adjusts his coat. "Get a lock on the closet for goodness sake. You should be worrying about your drunk boss barging in-"

Another powerful kick from the Yato girl, tossing the vice-chief out of the household. But this time she did it out of confusion.

She has no experience being praised out of the blue.

And she cannot stomach anymore of Hijikata's rant about Gintoki.

She knows nothing else but to act violent as a reaction.

"Kisama!" Hijikata growls angrily, barely hanging off the railing outside. "Seriously, we can talk, China!"

"Talk about what, Teme?"

Hijikata winces as he turns to see Gintoki at the other end of walkway. In a nanosecond, Gintoki strikes his wooden sword just in time to clash against Hijikata's sheathed sword.

Worse timing as always, the silver permed samurai finally appears.

"Oi, you're misunderstanding-" Hijikata can barely speak while weighing the hundred tonnes Gintoki is pressing on him.

Kagura runs to the scene. "Gin-chan!"

"Kagura, tell Gin-san what happened!" the silverhead demands.

She stares wide-eyed, taking a second to comprehend the situation. Hijikata's deal of keeping it a secret can be void if Kagura confesses. Knowing the father-like figure in Gintoki, he would not let Hijikata escape if Gintoki finds out.

Her gaze drops on Hijikata, pity filling her vision.

"It's nothing!"

Gintoki beetles his brows at her. "Don't kid with me. Why is he here in the first place?"

"It's because of you, Gin-chan," Kagura instantly builds anger towards Gintoki. "You did something awful to the Shogun! That is why he is here! He disturbed my sleep so I kicked him out!"

"That's it?"

"Yes-aru!"

"Get off me!" Hijikata musters enough force to push Gintoki off him. "Can you two go easy on a police officer?"

Gintoki takes a step back and gives a scornful look. "You're a tax robber, a wasteful resource, konoyaro!"

"Ah?" Hijikata snarls back. "Says someone who lets his comrade sleep in a closet-"

He is quickly silenced by Kagura's punch.

"Itte!"

Gintoki looks at the two of them with awkwardness etched to his expression. Before Gintoki can speak a word, Kagura pulls him in.

"Let's get breakfast, Gin-chan!" Kagura giggles, dragging the silverhead inside.

Inexplicitly, Kagura slides a glance at Hijikata who in return stares lowly at her.

There is something about Hijikata that Kagura never realised but now she is intrigued to know.

That solid steady stare of his, is that a sign of protectiveness over her?

"Danna, ohayo."

Kagura stops her pulling, following Gintoki as they turn towards the visitor. Gintoki clicks his tongue, tousling his perms.

"You too? Oi, oi. Gin-san has not recovered from his hungover," Gintoki complains.

"What are you doing here, Hijikata-san?" Sougo raises a brow.

"I ask the same to you."

* * *

"A case that needs my assistance?" Gintoki repeats Sougo. "Why?"

"We have been getting loads of reports on it. Before things go out of hand, we need to solve this case as fast as we can," Sougo explains. "We are not really talking about strength here. We actually don't have the right weapon to resolve this. However, you happen to have one."

"What weapon, Okita-san?" asks Shinpachi who has joined in the meeting once it started.

"A bait to lure the offender out."

The red eyes of the brownhead flick towards Kagura who is lazily sucking her sukonbu. What she has not realised is that she is diligently staring at the vice-chief who is sitting across her. She seems fixated on Hijikata for some reason and it easily pisses Sougo off.

Shinpachi catches the hint. "You mean Kagura-chan?"

Sougo nods. "And why are you here, Hijikata-san? This case does not involve you."

The vice-chief grunts. "What do you mean that I'm not involved? You are using a civilian to solve the case I assigned to you. Don't you think you should have asked my permission about this?"

"She is not a civilian. An illegal immigrant, die Hijikata."

"Teme!" Kagura yells back at him. "Who're you calling illegal?!"

"Hold on," Gintoki interrupts. "What is the case about anyway? If you need a woman, there are two of them downstairs. Just take one and leave. And when I mean two, I'm not considering the one with the moustache and cat ears."

"That is really uncalled for," Shinpachi inserts a sneer.

Sougo drops his shoulders. "The case involves a potential lolicon rapist."

His blunt words stun Gintoki and Shinpachi while Kagura's face is flushed white.

"He preys on the girls who take the route through the central park. When night falls, a peculiar fog emerges from the mountains, giving the culprit opportunity to nab the victims. What's weird is that no one gets hurt walking past through it except the girls of a young age."

Shinpachi gulps and looks at Gintoki, waiting for his answer. The older man is reconsidering, his face scrunching up. Kagura, however, stops sucking on her seaweed. She looks at the table in between the sofas, already picturing herself in the victims' shoes.

To be attacked inside a fog is cruel. Abusing their eyesight. Exploiting their vulnerability at a young age. What kind of sick whacko just got loose and do whatever he pleases?!

Her ruminations are put in the halt the moment she raises her gaze from the table to the pair of half-lidded blue eyes. She is looking back at Hijikata, but it does not cause him to avert his eyes or even give a slightest fidget. Hijikata keeps on holding his gaze on Kagura.

Again with that protective glare.

Kagura is getting sick of it.

"Consider it a deal."

Both Hijikata and Kagura swivel their heads towards the sadist duo. "Eh?"

"Good, Danna," Sougo stretches a malicious smirk. "I can always count on you."

"Same to you. Making deals with you is a pleasure," Gintoki smiles a darker one. "Really a pleasure, Soda-kun."

"It's Sougo."

Kagura begins to shiver, wondering what she missed to have made them reach a conclusion without asking her. When she spots the thick brown envelope tucked in Gintoki's chest, Kagura jumps onto her feet, facing Gintoki with absolute wrath.

"Kagura-chan," Shinpachi sounds worried, raising his hands to calm her down.

"Gin-chan! Why are you sucking up to that stupid brat?!" Kagura yells at him. "Are you that cheap to sacrifice your adorable comrade for some money?!"

Gintoki digs his ear with a pout. "Kagura-chan, stop whining. I promise I will buy your sukonbu, okay?"

"Not okay!"

"Well, Pattsan, get her some cute dress to wear for tonight."

"I said I'm not going to do it!" Kagura kicks the table in loud reproach.

Shinpachi quickly restrains her by hugging her from behind. "Don't damage anymore things, Kagura-chan! The sadist combo has already left."

Kagura blinks in surprise, seeing both Gintoki and Sougo outside of the house, leaving.

She trembles in pure frustration, until her face is as red as her dress. She has always left dumbfounded whenever she is not paying attention. This time however, when it concerns her safety, Gintoki chooses the reward over her well-being. Even though she has what it takes to strike down the offender herself, a small gesture of rejection will please her.

At least a sign that he is bothered about the danger casted upon her by taking the job.

Just none.

He takes it with his infamous stupid smile.

Gin-chan can be so cruel!

Her eyes somehow find their way to look at Hijikata.

The man with the cigarette is smirking. Kagura can tell that he is mentally sneering at her because she is too dumb to have believed in Gintoki.

His sneer is enough to give Kagura some resolve.

"Let's pick a dress, Pattsan," Kagura mutters.

Shinpachi gulps, looking at the saddened girl. He figures that Kagura is too angry to rant and she has decided to go with the flow. Only Kagura can agree to any absurd ideas from Gintoki. Hijikata has his smirk faded, not that he is surprised but more of getting irritated at how easy Kagura submits to Gintoki.

"But, Kagura-chan," Shinpachi smiles a nervous one. "We don't have the money to buy a new dress for you."

Her eyes blaze in fury. "Kuso! That stupid old man didn't even leave some money for me!"

"Quiet down," Hijikata eventually speaks as he stands up, pacing towards the door. "It's partly my fault that my subordinate drags you to solve this case. I'll spend on the dress."

"Hijikata-san," Shinpachi rises on his feet too. "Isn't that asking too much?"

Hijikata looks over his shoulder. His gaze cannot miss from connecting with Kagura's. She furrows her brows, sensing Hijikata's aura like it has always been.

Cold yet possessive. Not going to accept a 'No' for an answer.

"In return, enlighten me about your boss," Hijikata smirks again and lights a new cigarette. "Tell me why you two embrace slackerhood with him. If I cannot change my mind on him, you both will pay back for the dress."

The vice chief waits outside, closing the door behind him.

Shinpachi and Kagura exchange looks.

"What do you say, Kagura-chan?"

"Sadists and Mayora can all go and die!"

 _To be continued..._

* * *

How is it?

Very slow and faint interaction, ne?

Well, who says it is going to be easy? huhuhu...

Anyways, this story is just getting started. I have a plot and some weird cheesy moments you be dying to read. And of course, expect Dadtoki's rage here and there. Jelly Okita is a must though that kid has some issues expressing himself haha

Let's see whats gonna happen next mwahahaha!

See ya next chappie hehe


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! New update!**

 **Thank you for the support and reviews for this story. I will do my best to make this ship works lol. Seriously, it is tough since they dont interact enough but I believe in the power of our mad fandom heads, nothing is impossible! Bahahaha!**

 **Brieanna-c : Hellow! Please do stick around! Yeah it gets mucky this chap lol. Thank you for the review!**

 **aku to nigou: Yesh mwhahaha! I almost think Hijikata is a closet lolicon pervert too oops did you see what I did there lol Thank you for the review!**

 **DJ Broken Wang: Yeah I know right! This ship is tough but I love it! I can really picture them together. It is only the development that needs some work huhu Thank you for the review!**

 **Enjoy reading people!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Don't force your addiction on me!**

* * *

The sight of Hijikata walking with the Yorozuya kids has been the highlight of everyone's gossips in Kabuki-cho. Eyes are bulging at them, not used to seeing them with someone else besides Gintoki. Thinking that they were arrested by the Shinsengumi vice chief, their whispers become heated that it is impossible to ignore.

Many believe that they are just taking a walk together. Shinpachi knows better that it is hardly a walk.

It is more like stopping a waging war between the Yato girl and the demon chief.

He can barely count the number of times Kagura knocks her foot on the back of Hijikata's knees and the many instances when Hijikata almost draws his sword.

Shinpachi can see himself going for a throat surgery after yelling and repeating their purpose of going together.

They reach the diner for a quick breakfast. Gintoki always brings them there. Since feeding the orangehead can stop her whining, Hijikata obliges. Just with a hand, Hijikata signals the waiter who recognises the vice-chief and notes his usual order.

Comes three bowls of Katsudon Hijikata special on their table.

"Enjoy," Hijikata smirks. "My treat."

Shinpachi gulps, staring at the yellow pile as though it is about to explode.

"Nani kore?" Kagura belches, pushing the bowl forward. "Is this how your treat someone who is about to risk her life of awesomeness for you? How dare you serve me this peasant food!"

"Oi, don't degrade it as such! You haven't tried it yet! Once it sits in your mouth, it's addictive you'll be asking for more," Hijikata argues, still trusting the ecstasy Mayonnaise gives him. "If you have to consider it, it is the king of all condiments, baka."

Kagura droops her eyes in disbelief. "You're deluded, Mayora. There is no such thing as the king of condiments, right, Shinpachi?"

Shinpachi smiles nervously. "Well, I never heard of it."

"Tch, what do you kids know about flavour?" Hijikata extinguishes his cigarette and takes his chopsticks. "Watch me, kids. This is how you savour Katsudon Hijikata Special. It'll make you drool and begging for more. Too bad, I'm only going to spend a bowl for each of you. Ma, you can thank me later for introducing this almighty flavour-"

His speech cuts short when the bowl of Hijikata special is smashed right onto his face. Shinpachi stiffens until his hair on his arms stand. Kagura is still having her foot on the table and arm stretched for hitting the vice chief with the bowl.

"Kagura-chan, what are you doing?!" Shinpachi finds his voice, shrieking in absolute shock.

Kagura retreats while wiping her hands. "Eat that, pervert- I mean, Mayora!"

The bowl slides off Hijikata's face and topples on his side of the table. His face is coated with yellow condiment but his dipping fierce brows can still be seen inside that mess.

"So sorry, Hijikata-san!" Shinpachi begs for forgiveness. "Kagura must have slipped on her foot-"

"Don't worry," Hijikata hushes.

Kagura cringes as Hijikata wipes his faces with one hand, barely removing it. She thought he will leave and clean himself but instead, he remains at his seat, with mucky yellow dripping from his V-shaped fringe of hair. Few droplets cling at the circumference of his chiselled jaw, some staining his white scarf.

Sly pink tongue emerges from his lips, licking off a morsel of mayo right off his hand.

"We can eat it like this too."

Kagura feels heat scalding her cheeks, watching Hijikata easily eat from the mess. She does not know which is more embarrassing, the mess on his face or the licking of food from his hand. Then she notices amidst that yellow mess, his blue eyes are locked on her.

The peering gaze of Hijikata sends chills down her spine.

"Do you want some?" Hijikata offers Kagura, reaching his hand towards her.

She abruptly turns beet-red.

Another bowl hits Hijikata. "Dondake?!"

"Shinpachi?" Kagura blinks at him.

"Don't feed Kagura-chan like that! This is looking very wrong, so wrong in many levels!" Shinpachi admonishes. "Don't force your addiction of mayonnaise on us, Hijikata-san!"

Hijikata grumbles as the bowl slides off his face again, funny how he is not infuriated with mayonnaise all over him. "Teme ra."

Shinpachi sits and folds his arms. "What the hell? Can we order our own food, please?"

"Suits yourself," Hijikata takes a handkerchief and cleans himself.

"One bowl of rice with Saba fish, Nee-san!" Shinpachi orders loudly.

"Nee-chan, 8 bowls of rice!" Kagura yells. "With sukonbu!"

"Oi! Are you planning to finish the store, kusogaki?" Hijikata slaps his handkerchief down the table.

Kagura pouts. "Every girl needs her nutrients! I'm a growing teenager!"

"What nutrition does sukonbu have anyways? As compared to mayonnaise," Hijikata pauses as he notices Shinpachi's heated glare. "Forget it."

As their food arrive, they dig into their food. As Hijikata questions Shinpachi regarding their boss, Kagura has her mind elsewhere. An airhead like her mostly does not think when she eats but after what happened between her and the vice chief, she cannot abandon her curiosity.

Has Hijikata always looked at her that way?

That impenetrable gaze of his is something that incessantly annoys her. Is it because he has seen a side of her that she never shows to anyone else, even Gintoki?

She has been living with Gintoki for months and never feel uncomfortable under a man's gaze.

But Hijikata is planting seeds of anxiety and consciousness of herself. Is her hair tied properly? Is there rice on her mouth? Did she smell like the shampoo that she used? Did she has any snot stuck on her clothes?

What if Hijikata notices? Will he point it out? Will he show disgust or actually praise her?

'Your snot on your dress is beautiful. Like a golden button.'

Now that sounds utterly disgusting.

Kagura involuntarily shivers at that thought. On her fifth bowl, she burps loudly and covers her mouth. There it is again, the hawklike eyes dawn on her. She also realises he is done eating and now smoking.

"If you are full, don't force yourself to finish the rest," Hijikata states, blowing a mouthful of smoke.

Kagura sneers, hiding away her embarrassment. Thank goodness he is not disgusted by her burp. It will kill her if he suddenly shoots a loathing remark on her lack of manners.

Wait, why does she care? I mean, she burps whenever she likes.

Why does she feel disturbed if Hijikata heard it?

Oi, oi. Her maiden heart is reacting.

"Oi, China."

Kagura pauses her chewing. "What?"

"What if I give you a spot in Shinsengumi?" Hijikata offers, flicking some ashes on the ashtray. "Your fighting skills can be a valuable asset to us. We will take a better care of you than that slacker."

"What are you saying, Hijikata-san?!" Shinpachi interrupts before Kagura can make a response. "You expect a girl live amongst you men?!"

"We are planning to start a girls' squad," Hijikata states. "With your sister as the captain."

Shinpachi fists on the table. "Hell no I will ever let that happened!"

"Ma, the chief approves my proposal."

"Why wouldn't that stalker approve? You should be working on that perverse chief of yours!"

"Oi, watch your tone! You wanna be dragged to the station, bozo?!"

"No way-aru."

Hijikata averts his gaze back to the vermillion head who slams her last bowl on the table. Shinpachi senses seriousness in her small voice.

"I will only serve Gin-chan, in whatever stupid things he does. I'll support him."

Hijikata bites the stick. "Even if he tells you to be a bait for a potential rapist?"

Her eyes look away from him and slurps her drink. "Yeah. No one can stop me. Besides, whoever that freak is, I will teach him a lesson. With my mighty camel clutch and clawhold on his neck, he will be crying like a wimp!"

"Kagura-chan," Shinpachi softens his eyes on her.

"Do you have any idea what a rapist will do when he gets you?"

"Hmph, you think I don't know!" Kagura snorts. "I also can spit a few rhymes! My idol is Eminem and mentor is Katsurap dayo!"

Forehead creased, Hijikata scoffs. "That is rapper, not rapist, idiot! What does that boss teach you anyways?!"

"Stop mocking Gin-chan, bakayaro! I had enough of your rant!" Kagura stands up. "He may look like a good-for-nothing man who does nothing but sleep and reading Jump. If he ever works hard, he is at the Pachinko. Not to mention he drinks strawberry milk and eat parfaits for food. Because of that the time he spends in the toilet is twice the time I take a bath!"

"Are you really siding Gin-san?" Shinpachi facepalms.

"But, he is the one who always come back home. He is always around for breakfast and he is always with me in times of need. Gin-chan shares his food, his space, his laughter and tears with us. Gin-chan also believes in my strength no matter how many times I messed up. Gin-chan..."

A sniffle is heard as both lads look hard on her.

"Gin-chan makes me happy."

The girl with orange hair bows, hoping to hide her teary eyes from Hijikata. Shinpachi can understand her sentiments. He may know abit of her background, like how her life was back at her home. After her mother's death and her brother's disappearance, she is always alone at home waiting for her father to return. And even if he returns, he stays for a while and leaves her by herself again.

With Gintoki, Kagura feels she is in a real home.

"I understand," Hijikata lets out a resigned sigh. "I won't pester you kids anymore but there is one last question I want to ask."

Shinpachi furrows his brows. "What is it, Hijikata-san?"

"What are you going to do with that bulging stomach of yours China?"

Kagura snaps her head up, embarrassed. She hugs her stomach and gives it a round rub like a pregnant lady. A dead look crosses Shinpachi's face.

"This is bad! How are you going to fit in a dress with that kind of stomach, Kagura-chan?!" Shinpachi hollers in anguish.

Kagura starts toothpicking. "It can't be helped, Pattsan. Maybe if you wear the dress instead, you will be fit for the job."

"Dondake! You are pushing the job to me now! What was all that just now?! About how you will risk your life for Gin-san and all?! Damn it, you always talk big!"

"Come on! I know you tried wearing my China outfit before-"

"Don't say it in front of him! Are you mad?! Don't embarrass me!"

"Shinpachi, take it from me! You will look cute with pigtails! Towel is sexy too!"

"Oi! Why is it about me suddenly? An eighteen year old crossdresser won't seduce a lolicon addict!"

"Trust your inner Otsu, Pattsan! You can definitely pull a MariaHolic!"

"Oi calm down you two. Seriously, you two kids just know how to keep it down," Hijikata mocks sarcastically and heads to the counter for payment. "Wait me outside."

"Take Shinpachi!"

Hijikata holds his stare on her. "Don't pull back from what we promised. You will do it."

"But!" Kagura deliberately jumps off the seat, letting her round belly bounce.

"Kimono."

Hijikata glances at a few girls that passes them. "You will wear a kimono that can cover that. So no more excuses."

As Hijikata attends the counter, Shinpachi and Kagura exit and wait outside.

"I can't believe he is really insisting me to be the bait! Why is he so loyal to that sadist bastard?!" Kagura whines at Shinpachi.

"I think he is just committed to the job. He wants to solve the case as bad as Okita-san."

"And you agree to this too, Pattsan?! You and Gin-chan are terrible!"

"We definitely get our pay this time, if you accomplish the job, Kagura-chan. Imagine the amount of sukonbu you can buy," Shinpachi motivates her.

"I don't like sukonbu anymore."

"You're lying," Shinpachi nervously giggles. "Don't worry, Kagura-chan. Even if Gin-san's not around, I'm here with you."

"Pattsan..." Kagura feels touched.

Hijikata walks out and lights another cigarette. "Okay, let's go to the kimono boutique. It's up around that corner. Let's go."

"Hmph," Kagura walks ahead. "I'm only agreeing to this because you are all helpless without me."

"Kagura-chan," Shinpachi smiles and looks at Hijikata who acknowledges her firm stand.

"Make sure you pick a good kimono," Hijikata admits.

"Ah, I have an idea!" Shinpachi hammers a fist in his other hand. "I'll ask Aneuhe to pick the right kimono for her! You two go ahead first and I'll join you with Aneuhe."

Like a bolt of lightning, Shinpachi dashes away.

"That idiot megane!" Kagura hisses with blazing fury. "He's same as Gin-chan! Running away and leave me alone! Bakagaki! All are idiots! I will kill all of you!"

"Enough of that," Hijikata sighs and walks ahead. "Come on."

The fire in her extinguishes immediately, as she realises that she is left with Hijikata alone. Her heart races rapidly, watching the distance between them widen. She cannot imagine walking with him alone. Although it is in daylight and the crowd outside is large enough to blend in, it seems impossible for her not to feel shy around the vice-chief.

"Oi, are you coming?" Hijikata stops to look at her.

Kagura avoids looking at him. "I want to wait for them here."

"Look," Hijikata faces her. "We should stop wasting time now and get moving."

"Why bother?"

"Ah?"

"No one really cares if I'm getting dressed up. I can just wear what I have and do the job."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're getting a kimono now."

"Why do you even care, Teme?!" Kagura yells at him. "I already said I don't need a new dress! No one expects me to get one! So just leave me alone!"

Her attempt to flee from the job fails once again as Hijikata grips her arm, stopping her from leaving.

"You're wrong about me."

Kagura holds her breath.

"I'm the last person to care about you. Know that."

"But why are you insisting me to get a kimono?!"

"You are the key to solve the mission. I'm making sure when we use you, it will be successful. You have to get dressed so you become a worthy bait. If your boss won't pay you, I will."

Kagura swats his hand off her arm and clenches her fists, grinding her teeth. "Dedicated to your job, huh? People like you make me sick."

The girl turns and heads to the boutique without looking at him. "I don't care about your stupid mission or your job! Just so you know, I'm not doing this for you or that sadist prince! I only do it because you don't have a choice! It can't be helped, right?!"

Hijikata smirks and follows her behind. "What's with that tsundere rant?"

She swiftly turns and clutches her hand on his scarf to make one ferriswheel swing forward, tossing him to the nearby store. The vice-chief rolls like a bowling ball and crashes against the store wall, carving a cobweb of glass cracks.

"And don't walk behind me, Ero Mayora!"

Clicked his tongue, Hijikata pushes himself up to stand. If there is anything Hijikata respects about the Yorozuya boss, it has to be his ability to handle her. He does not know how long his body can withstand her violent rampage.

This shopping has to end quick.

* * *

Ooooookay, so yeah. No much development in terms of romance.

But sharing what Kagura thinks about Hijikata after that incident is a must. She is still a kid so I won't make her so desperate for romance that sort haha.

And ehem ehemm Hijikata licking mayo at Kagura. Omg I swear I didnt know what gotten into me to write that but lol it was fun. Hijikata is smexy.

But whaddya think? What are you expecting when Hijikata picks a kimono for Kagura bahahaha

Love to hear from you! See ya next chappie!


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Quick update yo! I'm excited for this chapter! It's awesome mwahahahaha!**

 **Thank you so much OkitaKamiko and DJ Broken Wang for the reviews! 3**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: How cold and heartless can you get, Mayora?**!

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"It's right in front of you, gaki. Just keep walking."

"So close yet so far. Or is it just in my imagination? Is it a delusion from this crazy heat? Will they serve me water when I come? Will there be a Jacuzzi that I can soak inside? Oh, will there be a bubble bath?"

"Can you walk and don't talk? Learn how to use your energy wisely."

"I am, Mayora. I am using it to irritate you as much as I can so that you will give up."

"Hell no. I won't give up just because you know how to whine."

"Whining is part of being a woman! I preach it!"

"What about eating 8 bowls of rice? Is that how a woman eats, bakagaki?"

"Gin-chan says we must live our life to the fullest. So we must also eat to the fullest."

"Rubbish. He spats rubbish to the kids. I don't know and don't care what else he teaches you."

"Well, Gin-chan says if someone carries a mayonnaise bottle, he will be cursed by the ghost who craves for it. Oi, do you carry one? I don't want to walk with you-"

"Uruse! No ghost is going to come in broad daylight! And there is no such thing as that! Stop learning the wrong things, idiot!"

They both halt in their stride as they stands an arm length away from the boutique. She steps back, deliberately stabbing a right eye glare at him. Not that she is being childish, she is just exhausted walking in the heat under her violet umbrella. Her huge belly adds burden to her weight, making her sweat profusely. The summer air is scorching hot as the day passes. She really likes to return to Yorozuya house and sleep all day.

"Okay, listen," Hijikata finally speaks and looks down at her. "Just follow my lead."

"For goodness sake, mayora," Kagura sighs, digging her nose. "It is just a boutique. You are acting like this is some stakeout. Oh, you actually didn't bring enough money and want me to go in there to steal!"

Hijikata faces her quickly. "Kusogaki, don't make me hit you in public!"

Kagura smirks. "Eh, why not? Are you afraid to hit me, mayora?"

"No, I just don't hit woman."

"I just don't hit woman," Kagura repeats in a mocking way.

His handkerchief slams on her face. "Don't bring your dirty habits here! Where is your manners? You should start acting like a decent girl."

Kagura clicks her tongue, intending to rub the snot on him as payback but he is quick to hold her wrist and stop her. They struggle for a minute until the snot is safely disposed by his handkerchief. The vice-chief exhales a long breath before slipping it in his pocket.

"Eww! Are you keeping it?!" Kagura gasps.

"I will wash it."

"Hmph, there is more of that right here," Kagura intends to dig her nose again until Hijikata sprays a mouthful of smoke on her face.

Kagura coughs, fanning away with her hand. "Teme!"

"And there is more of that right here too," Hijikata drawls. "As I was saying, listen to me. Always. We can't mess up here. This store has affordable range and with a few bargains from my part, we can get the right kimono for you."

Kagura rolls her eyes backwards so much she could see her brain. She obviously cannot understand the bold seriousness Hijikata portrays. It is also a clear contrast to her boss. Gintoki likes to take things in the most relaxed state, while Hijikata considers every possibility and probability in that small head of his, anticipating the consequences and mapping plans after plans to execute his mission.

Ironically, Kagura finds Hijikata boring.

"Why do you act like that?" Kagura blurts suddenly.

Hijikata raises his brows at her. "Like what?"

"Like this job is your wife. Anything that she throws at you, no matter how crazy she becomes, you accept it and do it until the end. Gin-chan says it is worse than being a mommy's boy."

"Is that so?"

Something happens quite unexpectedly. Kagura sees him smile as he grinds his teeth on the cigarette. It is far from a smirk because his eyes arch like upturned crescents.

Did he take that as a compliment? Kagura is damn confused. God knows she is mocking him.

"It can't be helped, right?" Hijikata clips his fingers on the stick and he removes it from his lips for a low spray of smoke. "This wife gave me hundreds of kids to take care. The oldest one likes to get into trouble and the youngest always shoves trouble onto me. As the man of the house, I have to manage and make sure everything is fine."

Kagura looks at him in awe. Not only that he really takes her words seriously, he does not dismiss it. He actually admits there is truth in Kagura's words.

His blue eyes slide a gaze at her, different than before. It radiates warmth unlike the summer heat because instead of scalding her, butterflies flutter in her huge belly, wrecking her nerves into madness.

Arousing. Is this what it feels when you are aroused? Kagura gulps hard.

"Yorozuya calls it family, right?" Hijikata lets out a brief chuckle. "That is just sappy of him. Makes me want to puke."

"What's wrong with that?" Kagura looks away immediately, feeling as though she will die if she keeps on staring at those soothing blue orbs. "There is nothing wrong about being a family even though we're not related. It's how we bond together, baka!"

"Hai, hai."

His slurring voice is sinful. Kagura is overwhelmed by this unknown feeling that makes her hard to breathe. Is this some kind of curse the demon vice-chief casted on her? Why does she feel she needs to hide? She cannot imagine looking at his face again.

Because if she does, she can literally melt into a puddle. And she swears it has nothing to do about her being Yato.

"You're the best wife he can get."

She is suddenly pricked by his statement. "Eh?"

Hijikata flinches, "No- I mean, well, you know what I mean. In that context, yes. I'm not saying you're married to your boss- shit, scrap that. Ahh, this is getting complicated. Why are we talking about this?"

Kagura bursts into laughter, as for the first time, she finds the vice-chief struggling with words.

"Uruse!" Hijikata is clearly offended by her hearty laughter.

Naturally she wants to tease him. "Ne, ne. Did I smell jealousy? You're jealous that Gin-chan has me?"

"Let's go," Hijikata ignores her completely, biting on his stick again.

The orangehead is still laughing behind her hand. If only he knows, she is only doing it to hide that mad feeling dwelling behind her chest.

"Oi."

"What?" She calms herself, wiping a tear of joy. She then sees Hijikata holding the door open.

"Get in."

She cocks a brow. Did he just open the door for her? He is playing gentleman! Is he trying to win her? No, no! She won't fall for that! Though Gin-chan never treats her that way!

"H-Heard ya," Kagura stutters a scowl, walking into the boutique and Hijikata follows behind her before closing the door.

"Welcome to Can-Can Boutique!"

"Can-can?" Kagura sneers. "What kind of stupid name-"

Hijikata nudges his sheathed sword at her and plants a glare.

"Please come in!" a woman in her late thirties approaches them. "My name is Rin. How can I help you?"

Kagura takes a moment to look at Rin from head to toe. She has her auburn hair tied into Japanese bun with a hair ornament made of gems. She lets a few strands of hair around her ears. She is wearing a purple kimono with intricate white flowers as its design. Even though she looks aged, her body curves give justice to the kimono she is wearing. Kagura intently shapes her chest and can tell she is the kind that Gintoki will ogle at whenever they are at the beach.

Automatically she looks back at Hijikata, wondering if he is looking at where Gintoki will be looking. Surprisingly, instead of facing the woman, he is staring at the neat arrangement of clothing around him.

What is she even thinking? This man can barely hold his gaze on a woman, not even on Kagura.

"Excuse me, Danna. I seek your understanding not to smoke here. Its scent can spoil our garments," she politely asks, bowing alittle.

Kagura can feel a pile of phlegm building in her throat. She wants to spit at her showy way of asking for something. Is this some opera show?

"My bad," Hijikata quickly extinguishes his cigarette. "By the way, we are here to get a simple kimono, not too extravagant but not too cheap either."

Rin stretches an intense white smile. "Of course. We offer the best for you. Come over here!"

"Oi!"

Kagura is stunned when Rin pulls Hijikata instead of her. Hijikata quickly removes her grip and clicks his tongue.

"Not me, it's her. She's getting one," Hijikata points a thumb behind him. "Find a kimono for her."

"Her?" Rin's cheerful face drains into a gloom. "Are you sure, Danna?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, lady."

"It's Rin, Danna."

"I'M LEAVING!" Kagura suddenly screams, already turning on her heels towards the door.

What was that all about? Did that woman flirt with him in front of her? For the fact Rin is acting all nice and polite, it is because she thought the kimono is for him. Did Kagura look like she does not deserve to wear a kimono? Did Rin even look at her? Did she just turn invisible?

And when Rin pulled him away, why did her heart burn?

Hijikata widens his eyes. "Oi."

"Oh, no, no!" Rin grabs Kagura by the hand. "Apologies, dear lady. Please let me attend to you."

The smile on Rin's face now is different than the one she was flaunting at Hijikata. It is fake and full of envy. Kagura feels like Rin is that witch that lures Hansel and Gretel into her home. Rin is going to eat her.

"Don't touch me!" Kagura yelps at Rin, pulling her hand away. "You're disgusting."

Rin puts a hand over her own mouth for an exaggerated gasp. "I'm sorry."

"Go and pick a kimono now," Hijikata demands, hinting anger in his deep voice. "I don't have all day."

Kagura looks at Hijikata with a disapproving gaze. "But I don't want it here."

"Try out some and see how it goes. Come on," Hijikata insists.

"I said I don't want it here!"

"Are you forgetting what we are here for? It's not for fun. So do as you told."

His icy words really hit her hard. She never imagine she can be pushed around like this just so that some officers get their job done. First and foremost, he is forcing her to be with a woman whom she does not trust.

At times like this, she recalls the better moments spent with Yorozuya. If she came here with Gintoki, it would be alot of fun. She can imagine Gintoki making fun of Rin.

She then remembers Hijikata is different.

Whatever he does is serious business. He is not here to fool around.

Kagura cannot feel nothing but hatred towards the vice-chief now.

That's right. They are from a different 'family'. Hijikata obviously does not have to care about her safety as long as he gets the job done.

In matter of fact, he had the nerves to peek at her in the morning and now he is forcing her to strip with obvious evil lady so she can wear some pretty clothes for him to see.

Don't joke with me! Kagura yells in her head.

"Over here, dear lady," Rin guides her to the dressing room.

Once again, Kagura darts a last glance at him.

Emotionless blue eyes look back at her.

Before she can even think of what to say, her feet is moving with Rin. She gets inside the small compartment and meets a wall mirror. She is surprised herself to see sadness etching on her face.

When was the last time she looked at herself like this?

Her heart is a mess. One time it is filled with exhilaration as though it is about to burst and now the only thing that is going to burst is her head for bowing pathetically at that heartless cold man in black, doing everything he says even though she hates it.

She hates all this! How can she go mad because of him?

She is supposed to be the troublemaker, the cheerful one, the strongest in strength and heart!

Why is she crumbling like a weak damsel in distress?!

No, she is not doing this! She wants to get out!

Screw Hijikata and Sougo's plans! Kagura is not going to suck up to any of this any more!

A sudden explosion is heard and Kagura stiffens. She twists her body and hopes to escape from the small room when she is blocked by the lady before.

"Tish, why would a girl like you hanging out with the vice-chief of Shinsengumi?"

A dark chuckle escapes from her wolf grin and she unsheathes a sword from her back.

"Although he is handsome, he is a meddling prick," Rin pouts, sinisterly cute. "But he has to disappear one way or another. And you, he's been staring at you like some lover. I will make you ugly!"

The sword is raised above her head, aiming to attack. Kagura has not even digested anything that has happened since she came to the dressing room. Out of the blue, this lady of elegance has transformed into a witch of wretched beauty.

"Sayonara!"

A swoosh of the sword is heard and Kagura cowers low, hiding her head. The woman falls at her side instead, a bleeding arc of red carved on her back. Kagura looks up and blinks her watery eyes at the man stood in front of her.

"You're okay?"

"Mayora..."

"Let's go," Hijikata takes her hand and pulls her out of the dressing room.

As they move out of the room, Hijikata covers her with his jacket and lifts her from the ground. Kagura panics alittle, struggling being in his hold. In one breath, he dashes through the fiery blaze which is licking on every part of the store.

Reached the door, he kicks it for a couple times until the hinge is broken. They roll out onto the safe ground outside. Kagura removes his jacket off her, twisting and turning in her spot until she is sat upright. She views the store getting swallowed by the fire.

Flickers of lighter is loud enough to be heard amidst the chaos. Kagura turns at Hijikata who lights up a cigarette.

Anger boils in her veins as she grabs his shirt, shoving her face at him. "Teme! You did this on purpose! You dragged me into some secret mission of yours and used me so you can kill her! Just how selfish can you get? As if that brat is not enough sadistic! You are more worse than him! Forcing me to get dressed when I said I didn't want to. I actually listened to you just like you wanted me and then the next thing I know you just explode the whole freaking store! Are you an idiot?! You are one big idiot!"

"Fuku-chou!"

A yell comes from behind her and enters Yamazaki in between them. Hijikata still refuses to say a word at her. Yamazaki watches the two having a battle of stares until Kagura gives up and pushes Hijikata away.

"You are really worst," Kagura spits.

As soon as Kagura is not looking at Hijikata, Yamazaki takes the chance to talk. "Fuku-chou, are you alright?"

"You..." Hijikata finally speaks, his voice raspy like rubbing two aluminium sheets together. "Commit seppuku."

"Eh, gomenasai!" Yamazaki bows his head down. "I have seriously investigated this store thoroughly and found her innocent! I swear, Fuku-chou! When I came, she did not have any sort of explosives in her possession."

"Then explain that," Hijikata coughs alittle and tries to find his legs as though they are detached from him. "Explain why she tried to blow me up."

Kagura winces at his statement, yet she cannot bear to turn to face him.

"I really don't know, Fuku-chou! My deepest apologies! I will get someone to treat your wounds-"

Hijikata hisses. "Take her to the clinic. Get her treated first. If it is not for her, you guys would have lost your vice-chief."

Kagura has her eyes shaking. She swats Yamazaki's helping hand to get her up. She demands an explanation.

"What do you mean?" she voices.

The man with churned edges to his shirt, and pants climbs onto his feet. "If you are to leave the store just now, that bitch would have blew up the place with me in it."

Yamazaki gasps, "Fuku-chou..."

Kagura can only crease her brows. Is that why he forced her to get in the dressing room?

"Because you went with her to the dressing room, I have some time to escape. For that I owe you one, China," Hijikata says tiredly.

"No way," Kagura grits her teeth. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It got nothing to do with you."

"Teme!"

"Oi, Yamazaki!"

"Hai!"

"Bring her away. Make sure after she visits the clinic, reunite her with Shinpachi and his sister. Follow them to the usual Kimono store. Bill it to my name."

"But what about you, Fuku-chou? You have injuries."

"I wait for the firefighters to come. I have to inform the neighbouring stores to vacate the place before the fire gets bigger and harder to control. Now leave!"

"Hai, Fuku-chou!" Yamazaki salutes him and offers his hand to Kagura.

Once again, Kagura pushes the inspector away and attempts to walk on her own. Yamazaki walks closely to her, preparing to catch her if she falls. Due to Hijikata's jacket, she is not suffering any burns. Maybe she has a few blisters due to her stubbornness. She can say she is barely injured but she does not mind heading to the clinic.

She wonders if the doctor can fix her heart.

Because ever since she is with Hijikata, her heart is feeling terribly ill.

* * *

Kikikikiki... See what I did there.

My poor baby Kagura is confused.

And Hijikata being cool and idiotic as always.. I kinda ship them already. Okita is coming next chapter just in case some are hoping so yeah be prepared mwahahahaha

Thanks for reading this story lovelies. I intend to make it like ten chappies. Will see how it goes yeah!

Oh please tell me you like the Hijikagu moment here haha! Lol me n my thick face!

See ya next chappie!


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Another update from me mwahaha! This chapter is by far the hardest I've written because I didnt want too much OOCness but I think I get overboard. You can say you will see some intense climax now. Hold onto your pants. Lol Im kidding.**

 **First and foremost forgive me for being drastic in this chapter bahahahahahahahaha. Okay shut up me.**

 **Response to reviews:**

 **LyHy: Hey Love. Thank you so much for keeping tabs on my stories. Your reviews always make me happy and excited hehe. Yups if Kagura can have both mwahaha I dont mind sharing her with both of them. Though there is always guilt somewhere in my heart for making her pair up with men their age. I know I shouldnt but omg I feel they are just right for each other.**

 **DJ Broken Wang: Hey hey hey! Thank you for the review love! Awww my story is not that fantastic like those out there. Pretty amateur if you ask me. I'm writing to escape boredom so forgive me if I write simple bahaha. Since its Kagura POV, so why not? And I admit I'm lazy when I have to write structured colourful paragraphs. Im sorry! I try to keep it entertaining as possible. Cheers and Peace!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: I'm old enough to decide what I want to wear and do, bakagaki!**

* * *

Kagura has the sun on her face, letting the harmful rays cascading on her as though the heat is non-existent. Staring into the merciless light bestowed on her, she lets her mind dwell in the memories of the incident at the kimono boutique.

The man in black uniform whom she hated his guts to the core actually saved her. That mortal who chose to suffer the scorching heat of explosion actually carried her out and brought her to safety.

The same idiot who she thought was cold and heartless actually willed to sacrifice himself for an illegal immigrant, or better yet, a pesky foul-mouthed brat like her.

What has gotten into her? Why is she thinking this deep for a man like him?

The more she digs her head for him, the more questions than answers she gets.

Her thoughts are in a mess she cannot entangle. The confusion weighs on her as her eyes droop lazily, drained out by the summer heat as though she finds a need to see how long she can withstand the ultraviolet shower of pain.

"Kagura-san!"

Shade hovers her and she looks up to Yamazaki who has returned with her umbrella.

"I could have died, stupid anpan! If I die, I will haunt you!" she yells back, shoving the guilt on him.

"Gomenasai!" Yamazaki holds the umbrella for her while his head bows in respect. "I also get the other stuff you wanted."

Kagura grabs the plastic bag that is hooked on Yamazaki's arm. She pulls out a can of Oronamin C drink and she quickly chugs it empty, quenching her thirst. Her eyes brighten to see her sukonbu, already chewing onto a piece.

Yamazaki giggles nervously at her excited self. "Ano, are you sure you don't want to visit the clinic?"

"Uruse! Can't you see I'm fine?! Are you underestimating the Yato clan?! The heat from that kind of fire will not kill me!" she grumbles with the seaweed in her mouth.

The fact she just whined earlier for waiting under the sun really baffles Yamazaki. "I heard you clearly, Kagura-san. Is there anything else I can help you? Or else, I'll go and search for Shinpachi."

"Why?"

"Eh, ano, didn't Fuku-chou tell me to-"

"I mean, why is your boss like that?!" Kagura raises her voice. "Why does he still act all cool and mighty after almost getting killed in an explosion? Did he think he is Frieza?!"

"Ma, ma," Yamazaki smiles sheepishly, feeling threatened. "No one really understand how Fuku-chou works."

Kagura grinds her teeth. "And you still wag your tail at him? Really expected from Bakufu dogs."

Yamazaki's eyes twitch. "Eh, who're you? You're Kagura-chan, right?"

The umbrella in Yamazaki's hand is snatched by her and she conceals herself fully. Yamazaki bats his eyes at her, thinking of looking under it but thinks better that he stays as he is. He knows well that this girl can punch his guts out of his throat.

"What's the matter, Kagura-san?"

Pictures of the two-faced deceased owner play in her mind.

"Why did that woman want to kill him? Did he sneak into her bedroom when she was sleeping?"

Yamazaki cringes, "No, no, no! Hijikata-san would never do that!"

"She definitely liked him," Kagura grunts. "She probably slept with him before."

"Oi, Kagura-chan! You misunderstood everything! There was no such relationship! Actually she was one of the cases assigned to me by Hijikata-san!"

"A case?" Kagura tries to reconsider.

"Yes, a case," Yamazaki clenches his fists, scrunching his face in regret. "Hijikata-san told me that she was suspected to smuggle explosives along with her shipment of garments. I have been investigating this case for months, sneaking into her shipment affairs but I have yet obtained any evidence. I intended to close the case but Hijikata-san rejected the idea. He was certain about his suspicion and I cannot argue with him. Hijikata-san is always strict when it is about abandoning a case he himself introduced."

Kagura snorts. "So he did drag me into a case he's working on."

"Not really," Yamazaki chuckles lightly. "The last time we revised this case was last year."

"Eh? You mean?"

"We only keep low surveillance on her. After all, her brand of kimono is popular here in Kabuki-cho so it will be unfair to her customers if we close the boutique because of mere suspicion. Everyone really loves the range of textiles she provides. Even the Shogun's sister purchases her clothes there. I'm actually surprised Hijikata-san plans to buy you a kimono from there. You must have made it to his good list."

Kagura stops chewing, recalling how Hijikata plans to buy her the kimono. She remembers his subtle examination of the boutique outside and inside because he wants to make sure it is safe for her to enter. Even the door, he was the one who opened it, showing how meticulous he was about the store. He could also have captured sight of bombs when he stared among the garments at the same time Rin introduced herself.

But the thought of Hijikata going through that much trouble so she can get a kimono from a popular store is beyond her. He could have picked a normal store but he insisted on that popular one, despite how dangerous it is.

 _I owe you one, China_.

And he selfishly takes responsibility over what happened.

"Oi," Kagura eventually speaks. "I'm not in his good list. If anything, I will be the one who wants to kill him."

"Eh?" Yamazaki steps back. "But he saved you just now."

"What are you saying? Save me? So you think I'm indebted to him. Don't joke with me!" Kagura stands up and tears the sukonbu from her hand chewing hard. "I want to teach him a lesson. A lesson Gori-san forgets to teach. Hell, maybe if he teaches, it will never get into his mayo-stuffed brain. He needs a full swing kick of mine!"

Yamazaki trembles, imagining the red aura simmer above the purple umbrella. "W-w-what lesson will that be, Kagura-chan?"

The umbrella lifts slightly, unveiling bright blue eyes aglow in her shadow. "Girls my age don't care about popular brand or fashion trend! We just wear what our mothers want us to wear!"

Yamazaki feels as though two tonnes of bricks slammed on his head. "Eh? T-that's it?"

"You gotta a problem?!"

"No, no, no!" Yamazaki shakes his hands. "You're right! Fuku-chou should know that!"

Kagura snorts and swirls around. "Let me find that idiot!"

"B-but, Kagura-chan, you have to be with Shinpachi-"

"I'm not going to listen to people who eats anpan or mayo for a living!"

"Eh?!"

Yamazaki stands frozen as the vermillion head makes a move, leaving the bench. The inspector shrugs and tousles his hair thinking if leaving it be is a good idea. In terms of strength, Yamazaki is no match against Kagura so forcing her down physically is out of question. Perhaps he should just watch her from afar.

But he has to do something before Hijikata finds him not doing what he was told to do.

* * *

Peeking from the corner of a building, Kagura has her eyes fixed on Hijikata resting against the wall, not far from the scorched boutique. Chaos is happening amidst him, firemen putting out the fire and some ushering bystanders to keep away from the place. Many Shinsengumi officers are deployed to contain the area as well as stay in lookout just in case terrorists take advantage of the mess and trigger a riot. When the vice-chief is weakened, it gives opportunity for the Jouis to plunge in for his death.

Kagura softens her gaze on the man whose arms and head are bandaged. He is leaning, his body almost become one with the wall. His lips are still clenching on the cigarette, that seems burning into waste as the smoker cannot suck in another gulp of gaseous nicotine. Kagura seeks for his eyes that are closely hidden by his thick wet eyelashes, damped by the perspiration from the heat of the fire. The blistering pain of his burns continues to torture him.

Her hands holding the umbrella tighten, just as tight as her chest when she gazes at the battered body of Hijikata. It was only a moment ago she was the one who beat him up. He whined and rambled but he still walked alongside her.

Why? It is only for the mission.

Even though she knows his intentions, her heart refuses to hold hatred towards him. In matter of fact, her eyes are churning in a stinging sensation, watching the man who nearly lost his life because of her.

And what did she do in return?

She reprimanded him, accused him, degraded him.

And he took it all without giving her a fist up to her face. Because he said he would not hit a woman.

Last time she checked, there was no more gentleman living on the surface of this Earth.

Yet he might be one survivor, almost becoming an asshole just like the people he hangs out with.

Abruptly, the cancer stick falls off his lips. Dark green hair flutters like feathers on his damp forehead. Kagura stiffens, anguish washed over her. She shifts her gaze towards his subordinates who are busy attending to the chaos. No one is looking at him. Her heart screams for someone to take him to the hospital.

Her toes curl in, her every heartbeat hammering her chest. She wants to leap into the scene and either admonish his men for ignoring him or carrying him herself to the hospital.

Her right foot lifts up.

"Mayora..," she whispers, her head poking out from the corner.

Something holds her back. The fleeting weight on her collar hurls her away from the corner and she has her back pasted roughly against the wall. Two arms trap her, as she flinches looking up into bronze red eyes staring down on her.

"You!"

A coy smirk stretches on his lips. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Get off me, Sadist."

"You think Hijikata is dead?" Sadist sneers. "You're wrong. He can only die if I want him to."

Kagura charges her umbrella forward, causing Sougo to take a jump back and clash his sword against her umbrella. They press their weapons on one another, eyes piercing in anger.

"I heard you both nearly died in that explosion," Sougo states placidly. "I would have made him suffer for making me lose my bait."

"Just how black is your soul, bakagaki?!" Kagura berates. "Are you seriously happy seeing your comrade like that?"

"Comrade?" Sougo snorts. "Are you pulling my leg?"

Kagura hisses. "No, I will chop it off!"

She exerts an extra ounce of force, levering herself to kick Sougo in the face. The sandy haired flies back, opening his eyes in time to brace his sword forward before her diving foot reaches his head. In mid-air, Sougo twists and attacks with a kick up her stomach, causing her to rise high above the ground.

Taking advantage of her dragged movement in the air, Sougo slices his sword at her arm but she dodges in skilfully, stepping on his head before kicking him on the face again, this time on his right cheek. He cusses not giving in and sneaks a sly attack where he hits the hilt of his sword at her knee, breaking her air dance and she plunges hard to ground.

"Itte!" Kagura squeezes her knee to her chest and swings her umbrella forward, shooting bullets at Sougo.

The first captain dodges with his sword and leaps, a white smirk playing on his lips. Again, he intends to attack her head but Kagura swiftly shifts and punches his chest, getting him nailed to the wall opposite her.

"Oi, baka Sadist! You're the one who's going to lose the bait yourself! What are you thinking hitting me like this?!" Kagura grumbles, rubbing her hurt knee, soothing it.

Sougo stabs his blade onto the ground, a sign of frustration mixed with pain. "Why are you peeking at him?"

Kagura widens her eyes and then pouts. "That's none of your business."

"It's bloody my business. You're supposed to work for me, not him."

"What are you, a kid? Does it matter who I'm with? And I only agreed because of Gin-chan, not you."

"I paid for you," Sougo grunts, with venom dripping from his voice. "You served me after Danna. You heard me, China?"

Kagura frowns deeply, her eyes staring at him in disbelief. He is just another guy like Hijikata who continues to baffle her. Why can't Shinsengumi officers be simpletons like their chief?

"To think you'll be wearing a kimono that he bought for you, it makes me feel sick," Sougo chuckles darkly, rising to his feet. "I never take you as someone who is that low and pathetic to play dress up for old men like him."

"Teme! I want to cut your tongue for saying such things about me!" Kagura also rises to her feet, with clenched teeth and furrowed brows. "Like I said before, Gin-chan wanted me to dress up. Were you listening?! Are you deaf?! No, you're just an idiot!"

"If I told you to just wear whatever you have, will you do it?"

"Of course I will!" Kagura spits at her right. "I love my own style, baka!"

"Is that so?" Sougo smiles, almost a genuine one that Kagura flinches back in surprise. "Then, just wear the one that I can see your pink undies and long bare legs."

Her face blooms red. "Teme! I will kill you!"

"You cannot even touch me."

"I just kicked your face twice!"

"I don't remember."

"Fuku-chou!"

Kagura picks up Yamazaki's voice from behind. Immediately she turns and sees the inspector unscrewing a bottle before tipping it towards Hijikata's mouth. Kagura stares at the closed eyelids, begging them to open.

Hijikata eventually shivers, coughing out some water he drank. One eye opens, half-lidded and gazing at Yamazaki calling him to conscious.

Relief sweeps over Kagura's face, her lips curling up into a smile.

"Oi!"

Kagura looks up from the corner of her eyes, noticing Sougo raise a fist towards her. From the height he is suspended, it will be a massive blow.

"Don't get distracted when you're with me!"

She can barely move, unprepared for Sougo's attack. A prayer crosses her heart, thinking that punishment comes early after how horrible she has treated Hijikata. She closes her eyes, succumbing to her loss against her rival.

Sougo however cannot reach her as an intruder blasts him with a kick. White kimono sways before Kagura, along with bright silver perms.

"Gin-chan?"

"Oi, oi," Gintoki slurs, standing in front of Kagura. "This is not what we agreed on."

"Danna?" Sougo gasps.

The brown envelope is removed from Gintoki's chest and he tosses it back to Sougo. Kagura scrunches her face, confused.

"We decline taking the job. It's too dangerous."

Sougo blinks at the white samurai, "What are you saying, Danna? I already explained-"

"Do you think I trust you tax robbers fully? Give me a break," Gintoki sighs. "This case of yours stinks of Harusame. I have my own sources, kusogaki."

Sougo gives a side-smile. "As expected of Yorozuya. You're very protective over her."

Gintoki smirks. "I know Kagura can handle them but if it is something she can avoid, I'll make sure she will."

"So it is," Sougo holds the envelope tightly that it creases in his hand.

"Let's go, Kagura."

"But Gin-chan," Kagura cannot finish her sentence as the silverhead takes her hand and pulls her away.

She insists to glance at where Hijikata is but to her surprise, Hijikata is not there anymore. Her body becomes reluctant to follow Gintoki, as her eyes keep looking back, searching for that man. They then turn a corner, cutting off her chances to have the last glimpse of Hijikata.

Irked, she grips Gintoki's hand around her wrist and plummets it to the ground, causing Gintoki slip and fall.

"Oi! What was that for?!"

Kagura scoffs. "Don't treat me like a darn kid! I can walk on my own, Gin-chan!"

"I know, I know," Gintoki sighs, climbing back on his feet. "What's the matter with you? Feeling the mood? Is it the time of the month already?"

"I'm... I'm sorry," Kagura bows her head.

Gintoki cocks a brow, unsure what she means. Inevitably, he ruffles her head, forcing out a chuckle. "What are you apologising for? If it's about the money, don't worry about it. I just received a new job that involves the three of us. I heard it's more fun than the one Sadist gives. So cheer up."

"No, Gin-chan."

Kagura sweeps away Gintoki's hand, causing the man to express irritation in his brows.

"I should finish what I've started. That's what you taught me before, right, Gin-chan?"

"Oi," Gintoki blurts involuntarily, really speechless.

Kagura turns away from facing Gintoki, opening her umbrella to hide half of her. "Sorry I can't follow you this time, Gin-chan. Because I owe someone a favour."

"You mean that Sadist?" Gintoki scowls in disbelief. "He nearly smacked you in the face if I didn't stop him. And I don't really like you hanging out with him in the first place."

"Not him, Gin-chan! He's my rival! Why would I want to hang out with him?!"

Gintoki drops his shoulders in defeat. "Ano, Kagura. Is it really necessary for you to act tsundere right now? Even an idiot like me can tell you have feelings towards that slacker-"

Kagura winces and in reflex, she dives a full-blown kick on Gintoki, having him floored with a painful wail reverberating down the alley. Gintoki cusses, intending to shove the kid one of his Daddy punches on the head when he stares into the glistened blue orbs of the redhead.

That gaze of hers, when was the last time Gintoki was looked down like this?

He remembers.

It was when Gintoki intended to avenge Otose on his own after Jirocho hurt her. Kagura was furious beyond her mind that she could have awaken her Yato instinct.

She is mad right now.

What did Gintoki do now to attain this gaze on him again?

"Who're you calling tsundere? Me having feelings for that bastard sadist? Gin-chan, do you want to die?"

"Eh," Gintoki nervously giggles. "Then what else makes you want to do that mission, Kagura-chan?"

She tears her gaze off Gintoki so sharply that Gintoki feels his soul is ripped out of his chest.

Her eyes stare at the former spot where the injured vice-chief was sitting a moment ago. She has not yet fathomed the reason why her heart is driven madly by the disappearance of Hijikata. She feels the same way when that kimono woman pulled him away from her and also when Sougo talked about Hijikata like he owns the vice-chief's life.

The most baffling thing is that she dared to raise her fist at Gintoki for pulling her away from Hijikata.

Can it be she is possessed by the demon vice-chief?

No. She is the possessive one. Possessive of Hijikata.

That's right. It is finally clear to her.

She is obsessed of him now. Her eyes yearn to see those blue eyes on her again.

"Kagura-chan?"

She looks at Gintoki sitting on the ground.

A dark chuckle escapes her, followed by a white smile lengthened against her fair skinned face.

"Gin-chan."

The bored eyed samurai blinks hesitantly. "Yeah?"

"There is someone I cannot stop thinking about. I get excited when I see him smile or laugh but I am more excited when I watch him frown, agitated and especially when he is helpless in my grip. And I want to break the bones of whoever touches him, talks about him or even mentions his name. Gin-chan, I want to keep him in my closet for the rest of my life."

Gintoki scampers away in a safe distance. He swears he just heard a sermon from a devil. He quickly thinks of an answer so he will not get attacked again.

"Ma... Sadaharu cannot fit in there, Kagura-chan," Gintoki forces out a chuckle.

"It's not Sadaharu, Baka Gin-chan."

"Then who?!" Gintoki bristles, not favouring the sight of her sadistic aura cloud all around her.

Smoking lips. Blue eyes. Dark green hair.

Kagura licks her lips hungrily and marches away from the Yorozuya boss.

"Sukonbu. My yummy seaweed candy, Sukonbu."

* * *

Ohhhhhhh! Kagura's sadistic side has awaken!

Everyone take cover! No, no! Someone save Hijikata!

Bahahaa! I think I'm the one sadistic enough to write her like that. I mean, who doesnt want to own Hijikata bahaha! He's hot and cute I want to keep him! Of course, I want to keep Gintoki too so Hijikata wont be lonely!

Okay, put me aside lol. What do you think of this chappie! Too drastic right! I know I kept Okikagu moment very short but there will be more. Anyways this is Hijikagu fanfic so they are focused here.

Damn it I can imagine Hijikata under Kagura now omg!

Okay see ya next chappie peeps!


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Another update! Okay, this chappie, hmm I have doubts. Not really bad ones but kinda worried Im gonna get not so good feedback. This is my first time writing Hijikagu so I hope you don't be hard on me. Well, I really hope you like it. Expect some OOCness and well, plain old romance. Just to note, I'm not really fantastic in writing romance. So I tried my best mwahaha.**

 **This chappie is the longest and will be written in Hijikata POV.**

 **Be prepared!**

 **Response to reviews:**

 **LyHy: Hey love! Thank goodness you said so. I am feeling weird whenever I picture them together haha. I was almost thinking of adding an epilogue where Kagura is all grown up and then bring some love mwahaha. Anyways, thank you for review! Lol we shipping these three together like nothing.**

 **Regika: Hello! Awww really! I mean Okikagu is pretty much dominant in Gintama universe and I know Hijikagu is unlikely to happen. Im just figuring out if it can and boom! Im shipping them bahaha! I always imagine Kagura as mini Gintoki and my OTP is Ginhiji lol. Yups, more Okikagu moments in next chappie I suppose. Oh, Kamui! Definitely but you gotta wait till later chappies yeah. Thank you for the review!**

 **Now onto the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: There is definitely a mental problem department in this hospital!**

* * *

The day has shifted to welcoming the sunset, the heat in the air slowly dissipating. It is only matter of time when the sun descends and darkness comes to play. The burned boutique is completely extinguished but the site is still monitored and contained by the Shinsengumi. As the stretch of kimono stores is being taken care of, the vice-chief is put to rest in the observation room, nurses attending to his scalded skin and bruises.

The man is brought to conscious when he hears the door close. He views the white walls around him, curses already pouring from his lips. His lungs beg for sedation from nicotine, causing his body to lay restless, fidgeting non-stop. He sits upright, detaches the tube pinned to the back of his left hand and brings his feet to the floor.

Hijikata has Kagura's words ringing in his head.

Her admonishing burns him in the inside. She is obviously upset that because of him, she went through a terrifying incident which could have traumatised her permanently.

It is his fault.

He was careless, forgetting the fact that whenever he puts on the Shinsengumi uniform, swords and guns are pointing at him from the shadows. Since he is recognised as the brain of Shinsengumi, he has a hardcore fanclub of terrorists and alleged offenders, waiting for any chance to lure him and chop his head off.

Hijikata should have known that what happened at the boutique can happen to him in anytime of the day. But this time, he overlooked it and it was not because he was being ignorant.

Having the company of the redhead distracted him.

He hates to be honest about what he called feelings. He curses himself for having photographic memory because everytime he looks at Kagura, he remembers what he sees in the closet. Even if he is the most strict person alive here, he is still a man with desires.

And for a man who has inactive libido, a mere glance of that translucent naked skin, coated by a sheen of sweat can send him rocketing to heaven.

Hijikata could have sworn, he has gone mad for harbouring desires towards the pubescent girl. He thought he could relieve himself by buying her a kimono, just his own jurisdiction to himself. Paying a high price for it should compensate his sin.

Nonetheless, the incident of being trapped with explosives was unprecedented. He only makes her loathe him, forgiveness is impossible.

A sigh escapes him, his body shuddering. He believes it is best to leave it that way.

That girl only has her eyes on her boss and no one else. Making up with her is fruitless, no matter what.

With that conclusion in mind, Hijikata stands up and marches out of the observation room. He curses heatedly when he feels his body moving with lethargy, indicating he was injected to be put to sleep and rest. He acts stubbornly, insisting to leave and get his cigarettes. The nurse who is assigned to him panics, chasing the man.

"Hijikata-san, Hijikata-san," the nurse calls him. "You are not allowed to walk out-"

The vice-chief hardly shows any sign of obeying. He stabs the nurse with a glare over his shoulder, just enough to silence her. He resumes walking down the hallway, others at his path make way for him.

With the burning aura he possesses right now, he can set the hospital ablaze. He is very pissed, incredibly pissed that if he sees Yamazaki, he will perform the anpan's harakiri right at the spot.

Just how many times must he tell Yamazaki not to send him to the hospital?! He bloody hates the place. He hates being pampered by girls who always try to get his number and take photographs of him. He also dislikes the fact that he is where restless spirits roam.

Hell, Hijikata rather suffers in pain than to spend a night here.

When he reaches the lobby, his eyes narrow, capturing the sight of his prey.

"YAMAZAKI!"

The inspector jumps in fright, almost choking on his anpan. "Fuku-chou!"

In a split second, Hijikata grips his shirt. "Teme! What did I say about bringing me here?! Do you really want to commit seppuku?! I get you some white clothes right now!"

"Gomenasai!" Yamazaki pleads for mercy, pulling away Hijikata's hand off his front. "I thought you needed some rest!"

"More like you're taking this chance to slack and eat anpans!" Hijikata roars.

"Ano, officers!" an elder nurse appears. "Please keep it down!"

"I know!" Hijikata yells back and eventually releases Yamazaki. "Where's my jacket?"

Yamazaki bats his eyes, twisting his mouth. "I couldn't find it! I searched everywhere but I couldn't find it!"

"Stop slacking, konoyaro. You could have just brought me a spare one from the headquarters!"

"Officers, please!"

"I heard you, Oba-san!"

"I-I will go now and get your jacket," Yamazaki stutters, already planning to move away but Hijikata stops him.

"Forget it. Get my cigarettes. I need it, now," Hijikata demands, his eyes piercing and sharp.

"Hai, Fuku-chou!" Yamazaki salutes him and runs off.

Hijikata sighs, and he turns to watch the lad dash his way to the store. Something hits him from the side and he picks up a box of sparklers.

"Smoke that, Hijikata."

His right eye twitches and before he can look at the one who gives him, the tip of a sword swoops in, cutting a thread of his hair.

Despite his hazy state, Hijikata once again dodges Sougo's attempt to kill him.

"What the hell are you trying to do, kusogaki?!" Hijikata bristles. "We're in the bloody hospital!"

"Isn't that more convenient? They can easily dispose your body."

"Uruse! Keep it away now!"

Sougo pulls his sword, deliberately swinging it near Hijikata before sliding it into his sheath. Hijikata is emitting glares of anger onto the sandy haired captain.

"What are you doing here? I told you that mission is top priority. Don't dawdle your time here," Hijikata says before leaning against the wall for support.

Sougo pockets his hands and drops his shoulders. "Danna found out."

Hijikata raises his brows. "How?"

"No idea," Sougo takes out the envelope. "He returned the cash and took China away. He said he wouldn't like to be involved with anything that has to do with the Amanto pirates."

Hijikata clicks his tongue. "That's it? You didn't even try to persuade him?"

"What are you saying, Hijikata? Persuading is not in my repertoire."

"Repertoire my ass!" Hijikata hisses. "You're always good at talking things out until people believe your lies!"

Sougo yawns. "I find it boring now. I think it's time for my nap. Why not, you just do the job, Hijikata konoyaro?"

"Oi! Did you forget that there is a meeting tonight between Shogun and his delegates?" Hijikata fixes an unpertubed glare on Sougo who in turn returns him the uninterested face. "One of the victims is the daughter of the delegate. If we don't capture that bastard, the Shogun will expect Kondo-san to take responsibility. Teme, have you forgotten the severity of this matter? If anything happens to Kondo-san-"

"Hai, hai," Sougo slurs, cutting his long-winded speech. "I'll see what I can do. No promises."

"You better do, Sougo. I'll be with Kondo-san and Shogun. I'm counting on you."

"Hijikata."

"What?"

"What happened at the kimono store?" Sougo takes his turn to glare. "What did you do with China?"

Hijikata can pick up the tone of anger in Sougo's dreary voice, although there is no expression on his face. Hijikata knows Sougo ever since the younger was as tall as his stomach. There is nothing Sougo can do to hide his feelings from Hijikata.

One thing for sure, Hijikata has long acknowledged that Sougo has a thing for China. The eighteen year old officer may mask his feelings by fighting and teasing the redhead, but Sougo will not get so attached to someone he does not like. It is definitely different from how he treated Hijikata. Sougo holds envy and hatred towards the vice-chief hence the frequent attempts to kill the latter but with Kagura who is on par with his skills, Sougo is enjoying every punch and kick, something he will never try with any other girl on planet Earth.

Hijikata shrugs eventually. "We hardly do anything. The moment I went in, bombs were laying around. All I think of is getting her out safely."

"You're lying."

"What gives you that idea?"

"She was sneaking up on you. Did you take something that belongs to her?"

"Do I look like I have anything on me now? I don't even have my cigarettes, dammit," Hijikata cusses, peeling away from the wall. "Enough of this girl talk."

Hijikata pockets his hands and stands close to Sougo. "Gather all divisions and head to the park before sun sets. Don't call me until the head of that rapist is detached from his body. I expect you to do it before the meeting commences. Understand, First Division captain?"

Sougo hisses and walks the other direction.

"Oi, where are you heading?" Hijikata wonders. "The exit's that way."

"I said I want my nap, Die Hijikata!"

"That brat! He still has the guts to sleep at this critical time! Bloody sadist!"

"Officers!"

"I know! I know! I'm leaving!"

Hijikata heads to the exit of the hospital, careful with his steps. He could use a bench outside while waiting for Yamazaki to return. He wonders what is taking that brat this long. If he had the energy, he could just buy it for himself. His body must have been injected with some medicine, causing him to be drowsy and limp. He barely can grip his sword. Now that he thinks of it, he is unarmed, only wearing the vest over white and black pants.

He probably needs to sleep in order to relieve the drug in his muscles.

On the way to the side of the building, hoping to find a good shade to rest, he encounters a silhouette standing from a distance. He rubs his eyes, thinking the drug is making him see things that are not there.

He surely doubts what he is seeing.

A petite frame is shadowed under a purple umbrella over her head, and her sleeves are almost touching the ground.

Wait a second. Hijikata then realises it is his jacket.

"Oi, Mayora."

That voice, Hijikata flinches back. It's Kagura.

"Kid, what did you do to my jacket?" Hijikata comes closer, soaking in the sight of pink hems and cuffs.

Kagura snorts, showing off one of the cuff that is sewn with pink cloth. "It is burnt badly. So I sew it back! See, it's nurse mix with military uniform! Cool, right? It's called tuition!"

"No, you mean fusion, right?" Hijikata is deadpanned.

"That's right! Passion-aru!"

"Fusion, fusion," Hijikata drawls, tousling his hair. "Listen, brat. It is still Shinsengumi's property. So return it back."

"No!" The girl shrieks. "Finders keepers!"

Hijikata groans. "Damn, I can't handle your childishness right now. Give it back."

"I have something to tell you."

"Oi, don't ignore me!"

The umbrella tips back alittle, allowing some light shine on her. Her crystal blue eyes dazzle like sapphires, almost taking Hijikata's breath away.

"You have seen a side of me that I have never shown to anyone before."

Hijikata recalls the incident of him barging into the closet aka her bedroom. His forehead creases in worry.

"Not only that, you have awaken a part of me that I never knew it existed. This part of me is driving me crazy. I still don't understand why a mere peasant like you can do this to me. I think it is much worse than a cold flu. I don't think I can ever recover."

"Oi! Stop with your drama, kid! Just say it to the point!" Hijikata is getting impatient.

"I'm addicted to you."

The eyes of the vice chief tremble. "Come again?"

"I said, I'm addicted to you!" Kagura says it with a straight face, like those words come natural to her.

Hijikata has his heart skipped a beat. "Did you get hit on the head or something?"

"No, Mayora," Kagura shakes her head and starts pacing slowly to him. "It's not coming from there but here."

She points at her chest, tapping where the heart is. Hijikata can figure out what she means but he cannot fathom why, let alone believing in it. She is probably playing one of her pranks on him, taking advantage of his current weak body. The thought of Yamazaki's return speaks louder than his confusion as he steps back to turn away.

Her leg swiftly punctures against the wall before him, hindering him from leaving. Hijikata turns away again only to be met with her purple umbrella caging him in. The vice-chief stares down on the red head with his black pink jacket draping over her shoulders.

She is going nuts!

Hijikata swallows hard, eventually pasting his back against the wall. He must be in some kind of nightmare. Being contained and ordered around by a girl half his age is embarrassing enough that he wants to disappear right on that moment. His hand shifts to his waist only to remember his sword is not with him.

"Look, if you want money, I'll give it to you," Hijikata resorts to persuade her instead of fighting back. "Are you hungry? You must be starving. Why not we head to the restaurant over there?"

"There you go again," Kagura smirks. "Acting all sweet and lovely at me. Do you want me to suffer from diabetes?"

His eyes twitch, never favouring her sharp tongue. "Oi, China! Step back abit will ya?! You're too close! And you're really starting to creep me out!"

She laughs heavily. "You don't understand? I don't understand it either!"

"You're the one who starts spouting nonsense!"

"It's not nonsense! I'm telling you what I think, baka mayora!"

"Tell me properly then! What is it you thinking, China?!"

"I want to keep you! I want to own you! I cannot let anyone else have you!"

"That doesn't make any sense! You hate me! Why do you even want me?!"

"How do I know?! My heart burns when I see you!"

"That just means you want to beat the crap out of me!"

Kagura bats her eyes scarcely, surprised that Hijikata said that about her. She does not deny the truth in it. If she has followed her heart the moment she saw him just now, she would have pounced on him, releasing all the tension she gathered after relentlessly searching for him since she left Gintoki.

"No it's different," Kagura leans closely. "It's different now."

The umbrella slips off her hand, dropping with a thud. On the next heartbeat, Hijikata has her arms snaked around his waist, her cheek pressed against his stomach. Her arms feel light around him but her embracing force can break his bones. Hijikata is too stunned by what he is seeing, the redhead hugging his torso like a bolster.

When she starts rubbing her cheek on his stomach, his cheeks fluster red and his hand slap over his mouth, silencing a stifling moan.

"You're warm, Mayora," Kagura purrs, her cheek makes his black vest rustle. "If you have thick fur like Sadaharu, it will be nice. I can sleep with you."

"Oi..." Hijikata mutters, unable to mouth another word as the belly rub is too much for him to take in.

"Mayora, why not you quit your job now and join Yorozuya instead?" Kagura gasps excitedly, looking up with her chin poking on one of his toned abs. "I know! You'll be part of Kagura's division! Sadaharu is chief and you'll be vice-chief! Toshi-aru! That is your new name!"

"Enough."

"Eh?"

Kagura's world turns black as Hijikata covers her eyes with his hand and pushes her face away from his body. "Get off me before I kill you."

"Don't be like that, Toshi-aru! You're happy with me petting you like this, right, Toshi-aru?"

"I said, get off me!"

His frustration empowers him, as he struggles to push her away. But to his dismay, his drugged muscles cannot shove even an inch of her from him. Her hold is stronger than expected, and she is pinning him harder the more he retaliates. Hijikata cusses profanities, daringly fisting her orange hair to hurl away but it is to no avail.

"Ya..." Hijikata looks at the corner of the building. "Yamazaki!"

"Oi."

The redhead finally speaks under him and she slaps away his hand off her head. Hijikata has butterflies fluttering in his stomach when his ears weigh the gravity in her voice.

"Don't cheat on me!"

Her yell easily numbs Hijikata's senses, throwing him in a whirlwind of confusion. He cannot push her away anymore, yet he is able to look down. He wants to find her eyes, thinking whether those words really belong to her.

Instead of meeting her eyes, Kagura plunges onto his neck, sinking her teeth on the supple skin by his collarbone. The pain from her bite struck him conscious and he successfully pushes her away, definitely driven by embarrassment and pain.

He touches his bruise. His entirety shudders at the sight of blood coating his fingers.

His eyes soon avert to the redhead before him, happily licking the blood on her lips.

"Just like I thought," Kagura chuckles darkly. "Taste like sukonbu."

Hijikata furrows his brows, fighting hard to suppress his shock from appearing on his face. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

Kagura wipes the blood with the pink cuff. "Punishment for a naughty pet."

"Who're you calling pet?! You have really gone crazy!" Hijikata berates in spasms of frustration. "There is definitely a mental problem department in this hospital! Go check your head!"

A click sound is heard. Hijikata raises his wrist where a handcuff clenched around it. Another click follows as the other cuff is around Kagura's.

"What now?" Hijikata groans.

"We're going to buy a kimono!" Kagura giggles, holding his wallet. "Let's get a matching pair, Toshi-aru!"

"Who're you calling Toshi-aru?!" Hijikata scoffs, purposely tugging the handcuffs up, lifting her almost off the ground. "What's the kimono for anyway?! Your boss rejected us! We're not going to involve you without your guardian permission since you're underage!"

"Are you forgetting you're talking to the Queen of Kabuki-Chou?! I don't need his permission!"

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Hijikata bangs his head on the wall.

Kagura starts seeing blood on his forehead. "Hey, stop that! I don't allow you do any self-arm, Toshi-aru."

"Uruse..." Hijikata mutters, now leaning his face against the wall. "I wasted alot of time with you. Are you happy now? Just give me the key and the jacket then leave me alone."

"No-aru! Let's go!" Kagura pulls him by the handcuff yet he resists, still plastered with the wall.

"Damn it. I don't deserve this."

Irked at him sulking, Kagura swings a hard pull, tearing him apart from the wall and she drags him to the streets. "I know you need me for this mission. And here I am saying that I will do it for you. Why can't you be thankful, Toshi-aru?"

Hijikata lifts his eyes from staring on the floor. The way she says it somehow coaxes him, reassuring him that she is sincere in helping him with the mission.

"I'll let you have your rest after picking a kimono for me. I want it to be your choice, not Shinpachi or Anego. Understand?" Kagura glances at him before smiling. "You're paying for it so it is only right that you choose for me. It can't be helped about what happened at that store. I don't really care if the kimono is popular branded or not. As long as you pick for me, I'll wear it."

Hijikata looks away, heat rushing to his cheeks. "I told you I know nothing about kimonos for girls."

"Just say yes to one and it's fine for me."

"Even if it's weird? Even if it makes you look like Princess Kakyuu from Sailormoon?"

"Oi, oi. Your otaku is showing, Baka Toshi-aru."

"No, it's not!" Hijikata stubbornly defends himself. "Stop calling me that!"

The redhead laughs as she leads their walk. Hijikata gazes at her under a different light, looking at her back makes him blush intensely. His own jacket is part of her now, keeping the beautiful sculptured torso hidden from the rest of the world. Hijikata could still picture the raw milky skin under vermillion hair. At that thought, he shifts his gaze down anxiously.

He then notices that because of the jacket's sleeves being longer than her arms, its cuff conceals her small hand along with the chain between their cuffs.

An urge to hold her hand haunts him. He thinks madly whether it is a good idea. He can tell she will hit him for being too comfortable with her. If she wants to argue, he can blame her back for making him feel this way.

His body has not forgotten her embrace earlier. Her actions are giving him signals down south that he is cursing himself for picturing lust-filled notion about the petite girl. He fears he is no different than the criminal they both intend to arrest.

Her fingers brush against his hand multiple times already. Every touch is electrifying to Hijikata. He seems to be slowly corrupted by his desires. He is drawing desperate low breaths, wondering if he still has the chance to break the handcuff and make a run.

Carelessly his thumb slides on her delicate skin, and without thinking twice, Hijikata slips his fingers into her palm and holds her gently. He consequently holds his breath, squinting one eye waiting for a punch to his face.

Something else happens, beyond his expectation.

Her nimble fingers move, curling around the back of his larger fingers, eventually pulling his whole hand to hide under the pink cuffs of his jacket, concealed from everyone to see.

She does not turn back. Hijikata can tell she is flustered as her ears turn red contrasting to her hair.

Shit, Hijikata curses to himself. What is he doing with China? Why didn't she push him away?

He is becoming lazy to think because his mind, heart and soul are now revolving around the attached hands, embracing the warmth of each other as though they are walking among the clouds.

Shit, what drug did that nurse give him?

* * *

The plate of dango is slid toward the customer whose hair is threatening the stray cats nearby. Gintoki barks at them, frightening them as they leap with a shriek and scurry away. The Yorozuya boss bites on his dango, chewing massively. There is irritation in his brows, honestly scaring the kids that pass by. The parents are going to find a shrine and pray to ward off evil eye on their children.

"Gin-san!"

His spectacled apprentice runs to his boss, stopping to catch his breath. Gintoki drinks water from his cup, pretending Shinpachi non-exist.

"Gin-san," Shinpachi stands up straight. "Have you seen Kagura-chan? I have been searching for her the whole time. I visited all kimono stores there is in Kabuki-chou! I was even there when one of the stores exploded into flames! Gin-san! Kagura-chan might be in trouble! We need to find her quick!"

"Uruse nah..." Gintoki digs his ear while pulling out his newly bought Jump manga from his kimono. "Let her be. She can take care of herself."

Shinpachi snatches the Jump manga from Gintoki's hands. "What are you saying?! Are you seriously going to let her be?! She is our Kagura-chan!"

Gintoki snorts. "Our Kagura-chan, you say? I don't remember raising a kid who acts almighty and spouts sadistic stuff that almost makes me pee in my pants."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Pattsan, if you're gonna through the rebellious stage like that brat, I will kill you. Just with a twist of my wrist, you will become nothing more than two pieces of lenses."

"You still downgrade me as a mere pair of glasses, Gin-san bakayaro!" Shinpachi yells on top of his voice that he coughs and lands himself next to Gintoki. "I'm worried, Gin-san. She is reluctant to carry out the job. I don't want to see her cry because of those tax robbers."

Gintoki folds his arms. "You're wrong, Pattsan. She is going to do it, even though I myself told her not to."

Shinpachi blinks in bewilderment. "What?"

"I was asking around about the park and met Zura while he was doing his part time job."

"Which part time job because you smell like perfume."

"It doesn't matter, idiot!" Gintoki scowls. "More importantly, Zura told me that the so called lolicon rapist is actually one of Harusame underdogs who preys on young women with intent to sell them off as slaves."

"What?! That's horrible!" Shinpachi springs to his feet only to be dragged down by Gintoki.

"Hold onto your knickers, Pattsan!"

"I'm not wearing that! Gin-san, be serious will ya!"

"Yeah I am," Gintoki sighs loudly, tousling his perms. "I already met her earlier, told her everything but that brat goes hoo-haa at me, saying something like owing a favour. I don't remember teaching such things unless favour is money!"

"I don't want to hear about your greed, Gin-san," Shinpachi looks at him deadpanned.

"Kuso!" Gintoki hisses loudly. "Who did she owe that favour, Pattsan? Tell Gin-san! That asshole is going to get this dango stick up in his ass! My Chihuahua has turned against me! Someone has to die!"

Shinpachi creases his brows, feeling alittle embarrassed when he sees Gintoki exhibit affection and care towards the Yato girl, although it is more of his sadism than concern. Gintoki could have just slacked back home but he is here spending his last 300 yen on a dango as a torment to himself. Kagura must have really hurt him to have Gintoki spending.

"I know who you should be looking for, Danna."

Gintoki turns his head towards the next table where a Shinsengumi officer is laying on the bench with a red eye-patch over his eyes. The white samurai crinkles his nose, hardly noticed him being nearby.

"Okita-san?" Shinpachi also turns. "You know who?"

Sougo rises up and pulls down his eyepatch to let it hang around his neck. "Yeah."

"Hold it," Gintoki interrupts. "Since she is going to do it, return me the money."

"You mean these coupons?" Sougo deliberately tilts the envelope as colourful pink coupons fall to the ground.

Shinpachi reads and gasps flabbergasted. "You went to a hostess club!"

"Ma, ma, it was for investigation purpose."

"Investigation, my foot!"

"Hold onto your G-string, Megane."

"Don't join him by saying that!"

"These coupons are from the club where the victims are," Sougo gathers them back and keeps it inside. "This is a big lead for us. Instead of heading at the site where he preys, we can arrange a sneak attack to this club and save the victims."

"Is that so?" Shinpachi looks at the officer worriedly. "Then, if you're going to do that, what happens to Kagura-chan? She is heading to the site."

"That is why, Danna," Sougo holds a serious gaze towards Gintoki. "You have to stop her. And the only way is to find that bastard who is responsible."

"Say no more, Solar System."

"It's Sougo, Danna."

Gintoki whips his wooden sword forward, eyes glistened with rage.

"Tell me who corrupted my adorable sidekick. Gin-san will give a lifelong lesson."

* * *

Mwahaha! Alot of things happen here, Kagura hugging Hijikata like she would with Sadaharu, she bit him and handcuffed him. My, my, I'm grown sadistic lol. What do you think of Kagura actions? Please tell me lol. I'm nervous.

Oh hope you also like the sadist combo talking. Bahaha. I think this story is heading to the wrong direction than what I intended OMG.

Okay I need to calm down. Please let me know what you think! I'm quite skeptical to continue oh dear.

I hope to see you in next chappie huhu...


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyyya! Omg it felt like a million years gone and now I'm here!**

 **I know I'm terrible for leaving this story hanging like this. And also my other stories. I have a reason, a good one if you trust me. My bestie was admitted to hospital due to a blood clot in her brain burst. I freaked out and attended to her until she comes back to normal. Anyone would run to their bestie when they are at that kind of condition and so did I. Even so, I'm terribly sorry! Hontoni Gomenasai!**

 **Right now, she is feeling better. Thank God! Thoughts and prayers to her!**

 **And for now, I will only be updating this story. I happened to write this story plotline but not the rest. Hopefully, I will update the rest soon!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews! I love all of you!**

 **And Gintama 2017 season is awesome! Can't wait for more! Love love love!**

 **Now enjoy the newest chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

 ***** Chapter 6 : There are times you can be cheesy and not get punched! *****

* * *

This is not happening.

Hijikata bites his bottom lip as he watches Kagura lock her end of the cuff to the metal pipe by the wall. The officer raises his heavy eyes at the vermillion haired girl smiling brightly at him.

"China..." he murmurs her name hazily. Curse the drug that is making him weak.

Kagura chuckles. "You're not going anywhere, Toshi-aru."

A nerve bursts on his forehead. "Why?!"

Kagura turns away and faces the group of girls at the other corner. "Listen up, women! If you lay a finger on him or assist him to get away, I'll kill you!"

Screams and sobs follow, as Kagura pins her hands on her hip. Hijikata hangs his head low, embarrassed being the captive to a teenage girl.

"Aren't we here to get you a kimono?! Then why are you making this look like a robbery scene?!" Hijikata yells behind her. "Stop messing around! I don't approve any of this!"

The man begins tugging his cuff, causing the pipe to wobble. He then hears a shriek from the girls, warning him that it is a bad idea for him to damage the pipe. When he traces the pipe, he realises that it is the main pipe of the boutique's water supply. If he breaks it, the water will splash everywhere and ruin the garments around him.

Hijikata cusses loudly, tousling his hair roughly with his free hand.

"Don't worry, Toshi!" Kagura cheers. "As soon as I get a kimono, I'll let you free."

Hijikata winces in anger, stabbing her a glare with bloodshot eyes. He is about to curse her again until Kagura removes the jacket from her and carefully places it on his shoulders, covering his back well. Hijikata is touched by her sudden gesture that his cheeks burn red for a moment.

"Okay! Let's get started!" Kagura walks away from Hijikata and points at the youngest lady among them. "You over there! Pick me a kimono that will make me the most beautiful girl Toshi has never seen!"

Hijikata wants to dig a hold and hide. His ears are scalded beyond repair by now.

"Yes, Miss!"

In matter of seconds, the kimono girl picks several kinds of kimono for Kagura. She assists Kagura in wearing them. The other girls resume their work and attend to other customers, all pretending Hijikata is not even there. The man sighs in exasperation, his free hand eventually running around his jacket to find his cigarette. When he found the box, he breathes in relief and pulls it out.

The red coloured box is held in his hand and he grimaces at the sight of it. Instead of his cigarettes, it is a box of seaweed candy. He slams the box on the floor and raises his leg to stomp on it. His eyes flicker towards the changing room.

This is supposed to be Kagura's favourite candy.

It will make her mad if she finds out that he ruins it.

The dark green haired man retreats his foot and picks it up. He is considering eating it even though he never tried it before. He can imagine the flavour in his mouth, expecting sourness numb his tongue. Nonetheless, his lips is itching to bite on something. Without further ado, he takes one piece and bites it.

His face scrunches immediately, sourness kicking in. He does not expect himself to continue biting it. He almost spits it out until he starts sucking it.

Hijikata has his eyes bulged out in surprise. This candy is not bad.

The sourness combined with a bit of salt and sugar can be a good mixture.

At the very least his lips are not empty now.

"Who says you can eat it without my permission?"

Hijikata flinches back at the low voice of Kagura. He captures the yellow kimono with red seams donned on her. He could have sworn Kagura is wearing this because it resembles his all time favourite, mayonnaise. The reason behind it however irks him.

Kagura is obviously seducing him.

Hijikata cannot register it yet as to why she is doing this. She cannot be speaking the truth that she wants him in that way. Despite his weak body, his brain has not failed to remind him that the feelings she is making him feel is absolutely wrong.

"Well, it can't be helped!" Kagura folds her arms and looks away. "I have to learn to share my favourite things with the man I want to be with."

At the spur of moment, Hijikata spits it out. Kagura widens her eyes.

"It's disgusting. Mayonnaise is still the best," Hijikata states stubbornly and he tosses her the red box for her to catch. "Looks like you found a kimono. That means you can release me now."

Kagura puffs her cheeks in anger and perks her shoulders. "Not yet! I want to know if you like it or not!"

"Yeah, yeah. I like it. Now let me go so I can pay it."

"You're lying!" Kagura frowns. "You just say that so you want to be free!"

"Look, kid. I'm honest when I'm angry. And hell, I am very angry right now. So let's get this done and over with."

"Then tell me how pretty I am!"

Cold wind blows against Hijikata who inevitably turns pale. "Come again?"

"I said, tell me how pretty I look in this! Tell me!"

"N-No way! Why would I do that?!" Hijikata barks back.

"You said I have a beautiful skin before!"

Hijikata swallows hard. "That was..."

"Was that a lie too?!"

Hijikata wants to lie again but the blue eyes are turning glassy. She is holding back her tears. Hijikata looks away painfully and grits his teeth.

"Of course not!"

"It's the kimono, right?" Kagura drops her shoulders and turns. "Damn, I thought you will like this one but I guess not. Kimono lady, I want to try the other one."

Hijikata flinches. "Oi, stop! The one you're wearing is fine! You don't have to change!"

"I said it before," Kagura pauses in her pace. "I want to wear the kimono that you like, Toshi."

Hijikata furrows his brows. "What if I don't like any of what you find here or anywhere else? What are you going to do? Don't be stupid! What I like or dislike does not matter at all!"

"It matters to me, Toshi because when I fight with that bastard at the park, I will make sure that I will return with the kimono untouched. I will prove to you that I treasure the kimono you bought for me."

"China..." Hijikata is out of words.

"Just wait, Toshi!" Kagura shoots a wink at him before disappearing into the changing room again.

Hijikata throws his hair back and blows a long breath. "What did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

A huge explosion blasts from the vice-chief room at the Shinsengumi Headquarters. All the officers gather around it, shouting and extinguishing the fire. Kondo arrives at the scene with his jaw dropping to the ground.

"What the hell happened?!" Kondo demands an answer from his subordinates.

"Damn it. He's not in."

Kondo turns towards the silverhaired samurai who ironically carries a bazooka and acts all frustrated.

"Yorozuya?! Is this your doing? And how did you get that bazooka?!" Kondo asks in panic.

Shinpachi appears next to Gintoki and mars his angry face. "Where is Hijikata-san?"

Kondo bats his eyes, clueless. "I'm not sure myself. Yamazaki lost him at the hospital. But wait, are you two finding him too? Or should I say, you two are planning to kill him?"

Gintoki points the bazooka at Kondo. "I don't care if you are the chief of Shinsengumi or a gorilla or that gorilla woman's stalker, but your vice-chief has corrupted my Chihuahua and took her away from me. So I demand you to give him to me or I'll blast you and this entire place!"

"Gin-san, that's not the plan," Shinpachi whispers to him.

"I don't care!" Gintoki snorts. "That sadistic brat took my coupons. I was really looking forward to selling them to some retired old geezers at Pachinko. Curse this! I will repay that brat by wasting the gunpowder in this! Oi, Gori-san! Tell me where that brat's room is!"

"Gin-san, are you forgetting why we are here?!" Shinpachi berates until veins on his throat pop.

"Look, I don't know what you are talking about but you should stop whatever you are doing!" Kondo pushes the bazooka away from his face. "Now that you tell me China is with Toshi, I should be asking you two what she is doing with him."

"What are you implying, Teme?" Gintoki groans, digging his ear. "You should be ashamed that your sidekick kidnapped mine! She is still a kid! Is Mayora a pedo too? Unsatisfied with 2D girls that he wants to try a 3D?! If he lays his finger on her, I will stick this to his ass, watch me!"

"Listen up, Yorozuya! Toshi saved China from an explosion at the boutique earlier! You should be grateful! He suffered burns because of that!"

Gintoki steps back in shock, slowly understanding what Kagura meant as owing a favour. He exchanges look with Shinpachi who gulps in guilt, because Shinpachi knew about the fire at the boutique but he had no idea it had involved the two of them. Shinpachi should not have left Kagura with Hijikata in the first place.

"And according to the nurse, she gave Toshi a deep sleep medicine. He should be knocked out by now. So you both should tell me where your comrade is," Kondo pulls out his sword and soon all his subordinates behind him follow, pointing their blades at the duo. "I won't go easy when it comes to Toshi either."

Gintoki snorts, hissing. "This is not what we planned, Pattsan."

"I've been saying that from the beginning! Now we have the whole army against us! What are we going to do?"

"Run!"

"Eh?!"

"After him!"

Shinpachi follows behind Gintoki as they both run down the corridors.

"Gin-san! Where are we going?"

"There, the first division captain's room!"

"What?! No, wait!"

Another explosion occurs, the room left toasted into ashes.

"Guess we will find another hiding place," Gintoki smirks. "To Gorilla's room."

"Gin-san, stop taking this as a freaking game of bazooka!" Shinpachi is breathing out spasms of anger as his boss is completely distracted. "You should really return to your wooden sword, Gin-san! Don't be out of character!"

"What are you talking about, Shinpachi? Let me make it clear to you. My hand is with the wooden sword, my heart with the bazooka and my soul with my balls."

"Why is my boss like this?" Shinpachi evades with a deadpanned expression.

* * *

The vermillion haired girl belches at her own reflection. "This is no good either!"

"B-But this is our newest arrival!" the young salesgirl says as she hugs the kimono on her arms. "Many of our regular customers bought this."

"Oh could it be?" Kagura holds both her cheeks. "I'm not beautiful enough for any of this kimono! Damn this must be the genes from baldy old man! Why can't my mother marry a more handsome man than him?!"

Stomping her feet in frustration, Kagura drops herself onto the nearby chair and covers her face. She has tried every fine garment yet she does not have the confidence that any of them will impress Hijikata. Perhaps she has lack of experience with kimono and cannot decide which one is suitable on her. If only Shinpachi and Otae are here, she will find one without worrying like this.

It is inevitable for her to compare herself with the owner of that popular kimono store. She cannot lie that Rin is the best model she has ever seen. She wore the kimono like it is meant for her.

"Ojou-sama," the salesgirl approaches Kagura, peeking at her hands over her face. "Please calm down."

"Uruse!"

"I believe that you look beautiful in anything. Even in your own Chinese dress you wore a moment ago."

"You just say that to please me! It is not enough!"

The salesgirl pulls the hands off Kagura's face. "Ojou-sama, don't you know? The most beautiful thing about a girl is not her face, or her clothes or her accessories."

"You're lying!" Kagura sniffles.

"No, Ojou-sama," the salesgirl grins widely, pointing her fingers at her own cheeks. "It is her smile."

Kagura blooms at her cuteness and looks away. "That is cheesy."

Nonetheless, she cannot deny the salesgirl is speaking the truth. She cannot help herself from feeling embarrassed and lets a tiny smile escape her.

"Ojou-sama!" Another salesgirl barges into the changing room.

Kagura looks at her, anxiety washed over her. She could not wait to listen what the other salesgirl has to say. In a heartbeat, she runs off towards Hijikata. As expected, the man has his head bowing low, his body loosely hung on the seat.

"Toshi!"

Kagura pulls his chin up and finds Hijikata unconscious. She tries to shake him awake but he is not responding at all. He is like a boneless puppet, weighing on Kagura's arms. She guides his head to lean against the wall. When she is about to leave him to find help, her arm is gripped tightly.

Her eyes found Hijikata's. Blue grey orbs are slightly hidden in between his heavy eyelids.

"Toshi?" Kagura asks softly, noticing him stare for a moment. "Why are you like this? Are you drowsy because of some hospital's medicine?"

Hijikata manages the smallest of nod. It pains Kagura to see him lifeless like this. Her face scrunches in unease, her gaze eventually laid on his hand holding her arm. The strength in his grip is fading.

"Y-You're not lying, right? You're not dying on me, right?" Kagura shoots him quickfire questions as though that is the only thing she can do right now.

"Flower..." Hijikata almost whispers.

Kagura blinks in surprise and looks at the current kimono she is wearing. The salesgirl that attends to Kagura arrives to her side.

"This is the finest kimono we have now, Danna! This flower is called Dahlia! Ojou-sama is beautiful in this!" the salesgirl attempts to persuade Hijikata, using all the courage she has to speak up. Kagura glances at her, amazed that she is doing for Kagura.

The Yato girl's attention flies back to Hijikata who squeezes Kagura's arm more tightly, that Kagura comes closely to him.

"Dahlia... Don't go."

Kagura reacts by holding his wrist. "W-what are you saying?"

"See you... again... I want... Kagura."

With that last word out of his lips, Hijikata drops his head to the side, drowned into a deep slumber.

"Danna?" the salesgirl steps back in fear. "Is he going to be alright, Ojou-sama? Should we call the ambulance? Ojou-sama?"

The vermillion head is hanging lowly too, yet the tips of her ears have reddened like cherry tomatoes. Her shoulders tremble madly, making the salesgirl completely frightened. Before the salesgirl can utter another word, Kagura throws a swift punch on Hijikata's face. Her abrupt attack causes everyone in the store to gasp.

"Teme! Don't say such cheesy things and then knock off like that! Nanja kore ya!"

"Ojou-sama! Relax!" the salesgirl shakes her hands at Kagura.

Despite her words, Kagura continues to breathe heavily, unable to look anywhere but the floor. Everyone remains quiet, too confused to understand what Hijikata was trying to say and why Kagura punched him.

What is certain, Kagura did not mean to assault him. In matter of fact, the salesgirl notices tears in Kagura's eyes that somehow contradicts the rise of her red cheekbones.

Is she smiling? Wait, is she happy? But why did she hit the man if she is happy?

Amanto are scary! The salesgirl stiffens.

"Do you have a room for him to rest?" Kagura questions, while she breaks the cuff off the pillar.

"Y-yes! Over here!"

In one lift, Kagura has Hijikata on her back.

"D-do you need help carrying him? There will be stairs to the room."

"I will kill you if any of you touch him."

"Understood, Ojou-sama!"

* * *

Jumping off the roof of the boutique, Kagura makes her way to the park. The sky has painted itself in orange and pink hues, blending around her as though she can be immersed and hide herself. The words last spoken by Hijikata are still ringing in her ears.

"I want... Kagura."

She lets out a squeal excitedly. This is the first time someone wants her this desperate. For all she knows, all the men before Hijikata, be it her father, her brother or even Gintoki, none of them ever begged like that for her. Finally she feels she is special and wanted.

Although Hijikata wants her to abort the mission, she cannot obey him. After listening how Hijikata wants her, Kagura is in cloud nine. She will do anything to make him proud and happy. She knows how much this mission means to him and she will definitely catch the culprit for him.

She makes a quicker leap, lucky her she still has her pants on under the kimono. She twists around in the air, looking up as though she can reach the clouds and peek at what her mother is doing. She wants to tell her mother about the many things she discovered on Earth. Of course the first thing to talk about is her new family, Yorozuya.

She just cannot wait to get to the part where she can talk about first love.

Hold on a second.

First love?

Kagura slips her foot on the roof, nearly tumbled into someone's hung out laundry. She flips over it, opening her umbrella so that she can descend with slower speed. The wind blows on her face while her mind figures her current feelings at the moment.

This excitement, the crazy speed of her heartbeat, the feeling of being special.

Is this what one called love?

Her cheeks burn again and her grin stretches from ear to ear.

Maybe it is, Mami. Maybe I found love for the first time!

Do you think he is the right boy for me, Mami? Give me a sign!

As though the heavens heard her, something drops on her umbrella. She tilts to catch the item.

"What the- A bomb?!"

A loud explosion follows as she lands roughly on a roof. She coughs smoke and hurriedly checks on her kimono, sighing in relief that she manages to escape in time. She looks around her for whoever that bastard that threw it at her.

The sound of swift wind comes behind her. She raises her umbrella first and shoots bullets.

"Teme! Who do you think you are?! This is a new brand kimono! I just wore it so don't ruin it, bakayaro!" Kagura randomly shouts.

Smoke soon clears and she captures the sight of a black uniformed officer. The bulb head is too familiar.

Kagura hisses. "Damn it! It was you of course! I can smell your stinky socks from here."

"Ara, that is rude. I wash them regularly," Sougo smirks. "Unlike you who does even bathe."

"I dare you say that again, bakagaki!"

"Enough!" Sougo points his sword at her and weighs a death glare on her. "I'm not here for your silly talk. Where is Hijikata?"

Kagura snorts, "What makes you think I will tell you? He's mine now!"

Her words cause Sougo to stare back wide-eyed. Watching her say those words with a big grin and happiness twinkling in her blue eyes, Sougo is furious. He swears the hold of his sword almost gives away. He chooses to act cool and returns with his infamous expressionless face.

"I don't understand your foolish talk. Since you are not telling me where he is, I can arrest you."

Kagura frowns. "You're wrong, baka! Toshi agreed to come with me! It's not considered kidnapping! I did no crime!"

Sougo pulls out a grenade and unplugs the pin with his teeth. "You still did, China."

Kagura takes a stance to avoid the explosive.

In one toss, Sougo tosses it at her direction.

"Hurting a police officer's feelings."

* * *

Awww jealous Sougo is cute and hot lol.

And some Hijikagu moments as usual! Cant wait to update the next chapter alredy!

Maybe next Monday huhu!

Hope you enjoy this story! Thank you for reading! See ya next chappie!


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Another chapter as promised! Haish this chapter is difficult to write because I'm not really a romantic person but I tried. So hope you guys be gentle with me. Thank you lovelies for the reviews! It is getting darker by every chapter I don't even know why but as they say, You will always find light at the end of the dark tunnel. Hehehe.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: My heart learns to beat like this because of him.**

* * *

Kagura is beyond frustrated.

What happened to the Sadist? He is acting all weird ever since he introduced the mission to her. He picked a fight with her back at the burned boutique store and now he is attacking her on her way to the park. There are thousands of questions running through her mind, demanding answers. From the look of how the fights between them are not ending any soon, Kagura is inclined to grab him in a chokehold and break some bones.

She is confident that she can do it but his hostile expression impedes her from doing so. In most of their quarrels Sougo will carry that stupid smug on his face. She cannot understand why he is behaving differently now.

Ignorant of Kagura's troubled mind, Sougo continues to glare at her. He could have sworn that his red eyes are swelling in pain. He is always impressed at how insensitive Kagura can become, which betrays the common stereotype in which girls her age are usually crybabies. Kagura not only talks maturely but she acts and thinks like an adult. Perhaps life is rough on her for her to grow up this quick. Nonetheless, she can turn into the foolish girl whenever she is with the Yorozuya Boss. Either way, Sougo accepts her as she is.

But the moment she wears that kimono on her, Sougo loses it. He knows why she does it even though she has not realised it yet. It is only when he demands Hijikata's location, he then discovers she has already acknowledged her feelings.

'He's mine!'

Those two words stab him where it hurts. He cannot ignore this any longer.

Amidst their individual thinking, their hands charge on one another, causing chaos above the residence's roofs. Sougo is pressing her to surrender while Kagura insists to knock some sense in him, that Hijikata belongs to her now and there is no way Kagura will abide to his requests.

Kagura has always disliked the poker face Sougo wears. The young man is infamous for his obstinate and rude character. Her heart reassures her that Hijikata is much better a person than the sadist. Although it is difficult to understand Hijikata at first, he can be honest at the right times. Kagura does not worry to bet her trust on Hijikata but if she did the same towards Sougo, she knows she will get hurt in the end.

They has been clashing weapons since the bomb exploded. It is a non-stop attack from Sougo, tormenting Kagura physically and emotionally as she struggles to protect her kimono from getting damaged. She has not even started the mission and she is on the edge of fear to see her kimono getting burned into ashes.

In one sneaky jump, Sougo manages to poke his sword onto the collar of her kimono. Kagura deliberately grabs the sword with her hand and clenches her hand on it tightly. Her sudden grip has Sougo stunned and rooted at his stance, an arm length from her front. His eyes trace the crimson drop falling from his blade. Sougo flicks his gaze back on her and found dull blue orbs staring back at him. She is clearly unbothered with the blood oozing through her fingers. The red eyes of the officer widen, showing remorse subtly. He tugs the sword back only to find Kagura's umbrella tip resting on his forehead.

Hesitation freezes him. A beat of silence ensued between them.

"What is your problem, Teme?" Kagura exhales a heated breath, trying to withstand the pain from the blade in her hand.

Sougo furrows his brows, trying hard not to lose his composure. "Traitors like you have to die."

"When did I even betray you? I am not part of your stupid tax robbers' faction. There is nothing between us than me trying to kick your ass all the time. Are you misreading something, fool?" Kagura is harsh with her words, compensating her inability to shout.

"You took his side," Sougo grunts, pulling his sword again but to no avail. "You chose him over me. That is something I won't forgive."

"You talk as if I belong to you! And I don't!"

"It does not matter. You can go to anyone's side but why, of all people, it has to be him? I hate him."

"Do I look like I care what you feel about him? He is way better than you."

"I'm stronger than him. I can kill him whenever I want to. If you don't listen to me now, you will never see him again."

It is the last straw. What Kagura cannot stand is Sougo talking like that.

She raises her leg and kicks him in the stomach, not losing a second to fire a bullet that barely cuts his arm. He falls on his back, his sword still clenched in his hand. Kagura continues to point her umbrella at him while her injured hand is hung at the side, blood pooling on the tiles.

"Teme, don't say things you don't even mean it! You know better that you can never kill him. No matter how much you hate him, he is still a comrade, even though your mouth denies it. Honestly, you are older than me but you are really immature at things like this."

Sougo looks away from facing Kagura, pouting.

Kagura sighs. "I don't deny you are strong, bakagaki. You're like the hidden weapon of Shinsengumi, like me in Yorozuya. That is why our battles are always fun, right?"

Sougo flinches at her statement, unable to find words to deny it.

"I'm going to do this mission like you wanted, idiot. I'm going against Gin-chan for you too. Can you appreciate me for once?" Kagura grumbles. "So stop this and get on with the mission."

"I never forced you to continue the mission. You only insisted to carry on because of that bastard. I don't believe I'm going to say this," Sougo stands up with his head hung low. "I'm angry that you're going this far for him. I don't want you to regret it later."

Kagura lowers her umbrella and cocks a brow. "What are you saying?"

"I've seen girls like you falling for him. But he does not give a damn. He will lead them to their own demise. None of them survives."

A small pathetic grin curves on Sougo's lips as he turns to show his saddened smile. "Not even my older sister."

Kagura hears her heart skip a beat. She holds her breath for no reason. Sougo gives her a sad expression for the first time. Not only that, he reveals something personal to him. It happens unexpectedly that Kagura freezes in her stance. She tries to reason out why he is doing this but her heart keeps telling her to be sensitive towards him.

She winces when Sougo starts walking towards her. In reflex, she points her umbrella at him but he does not budge alittle. He reaches her, slapping the umbrella away like it means no threat to him. He grabs her injured hand by the wrist and wraps a handkerchief over her wound.

Still confused over the sudden shift of mood, Kagura remains quiet. While he attends to her injury, she notices the bleeding in his arm. She wants to point it out but he speaks before her.

"It can't be helped then. There is no point talking or kicking your ass. You have the hardest head to break so I have to give in," Sougo grins softly.

"Oi," Kagura feels weirded out by his nice play. "What are you plotting at?"

Sougo sighs. "I will deal with that bastard later. For now, let's do the mission. It is already getting dark. The faster we finish this mission, the faster I will settle this with you and him."

"But you said-" Kagura's speech is cut when Sougo tugs her wrist down and places her under his chin, leaving inches between their faces while their eyes lock on each other closely.

"I'll pretend not to care that you are doing this for him. But I won't let anything happen to you while I'm around."

Kagura's eyes sting. When did he care about her like that?

"Most importantly, I will make you think twice of him. Get confused, China. And don't blink away from my sword that you stained with your blood. I will kill whoever bastard that touches you."

"You..."

"Fall hard for me, girl. Harder than you fall for him."

His red eyes burn on her blue ones, marking his words into her shrunk irises. Kagura dwells in his stare, his words ringing in sync with her thumping heart against her chest. He commands her with a deep voice she never thought he owns, stemming fear in her guts. Kagura feels like running away from him at the same time trying to dive into his head, wondering if he means what she is thinking.

Did he want her to fall in love with him? Does it mean he feels the same way towards her? Is this how he acts when he is jealous?

What is obvious is that he wants her all for himself. He is being selfish about what he wants.

But why does this feel different from how Hijikata wants her?

This does not feel good.

She wants to be far away from him.

Because if she stays by his side, she is afraid she goes right into his hands, just like how he wants her.

This manipulative idiot.

Kagura cusses in her head and pushes away his grip off her wrist. Sougo stands a step back from her, still grinning evilly.

"Take your time, China," Sougo states. "Now let's head to the park."

"Whatever."

They both make leaps on the roofs, Sougo taking the lead. Kagura follows quietly, staring hard on the young man's back. She has to remind herself religiously that she is doing this mission for Hijikata not him. Thinking about the green haired is becoming difficult because her ears are still churned by what has been said by Sougo.

He is successfully making her confused.

The thought of Hijikata breaking girls' heart is also disturbing her confidence.

And the mention of Sougo's older sister, Kagura cannot ignore it. Imagine someone else who is much closer to Hijikata than her and she still cannot make it into his heart, where does Kagura stand now?

She only discovers her feelings towards Hijikata since the fire at the boutique. They are still fresh like morning dew on the leaves, ready to drip away when the sun burns brightly in the sky. The sadist is brilliant at this, taking advantage and making her rethink about her choice.

Funny how she is starting to consider the age difference between her and Hijikata now. More impossibilities pop in her head, causing the pillar of her infatuation to cripple. Inevitably, she is comparing Hijikata and Sougo, thinking which one suits her better.

Of course, in everyone's eyes, Sougo and Kagura are compatible.

But why does her heart not speak the same?

* * *

"This is the Shinsengumi! Open all doors!"

The army of black uniformed men storms into the boutique store, led by the inspector. The women inside respond with screams and they make way for the officers to enter. Yamazaki orders the rest to search at the exhibition floor and basement while he runs to the highest floor. The shoulder length haired man kicks the door open and points his sword forward. He marches in carefully, noticing a dimmed lamp behind the curtains of the bed. In one strike, Yamazaki cuts the curtain, unveiling the one he has been searching for.

"Fuku-chou!"

Yamazaki kneels at the sleeping man with his pink tattered jacket over his chest. He squints to see a bolster wearing a familiar Chinese dress tugging at Hijikata's side. It must be Kagura's doing. Without wasting another second, he dials his radio phone and updates his chief that he found Hijikata.

"Dahlia..."

Yamazaki hears a whisper from the slumberous man. He looks down, noticing the man open his eyes briefly, before sealing them close. Hijikata is fighting against the drug that paralyses his body. The word Dahlia confuses Yamazaki as he knows no one who bears that name. Yamazaki can tell whoever it was is someone who is important to him.

Yamazaki glances at that clothed bolster again. It has to be about her.

"Fuku-chou," Yamazaki comes closely, catching Hijikata blink his eyes open again. "You have to sleep or else you'll become weak when you wake up. Don't worry about Kagura-chan. We will take care of her."

Hijikata's brows dip stressfully. "Stop... her."

"We will. I promise so sleep," Yamazaki assures again.

Yamazaki watches the shoulders shudder before relaxing in ease. He carries Hijikata's arm to sling over his own neck. As soon as Yamazaki lifts the vice-chief from the bed, he notices a bite mark on Hijikata's neck. Yamazaki instantly blushes.

Is that a hickey? It is still red and swollen. He just got it.

Who gave it to him?

Is it from the boutique girls or could it be? Did that fourteen year old girl give it to him?

Oh my God!

Yamazaki needs to cover it before the chief or Sougo sees it. There will be war if anyone finds out. He digs for a bandage and seals it immediately. The thought of the girl giving the demon vice chief a hickey is giving him the wrong ideas.

What else did they do alone in this room?

Hell I don't want to know! Damn I watched too many Shoujo mangas! Yamazaki swallows as he drags Hijikata out of the room.

He glances one last time on the bolster, who has a face drawn by a marker. He better hurry before the Yato girl sees him taking Hijikata back. He has no chance against her.

No one does actually.

* * *

Hidden behind the bushes, Sougo and Kagura stoop low, waiting for the moment to commence the mission. Sougo is eyeing on the massive white cloud flowing down from the mountain. With a trained eye like his, he can pick up movement amidst the clouds. He can sense the culprit is already prepared, submerged within the gloom, roaming with no existence to his name.

While Sougo observes, Kagura tightens her arms around her body. The night is suddenly cold, stealing away the heat from the morning to such extreme that she might see snow falling any moment. It is probably because of the fog that the temperature in the park has decreased. The kimono on her body is thinner than her usual top, very much useless in keeping her warm. She also realised the cloth sticks to her skin like another layer of skin, accentuating her curves while the huge opening of the sleeves allows wind to rob her warmth.

Damn it. She is regretting wearing it.

"Okay, now seems to be the right time to begin," Sougo turns his head away from the fog and looks at Kagura shivering and curling herself in. "Oi, are you alright?"

"Yes I am! Shall I go now?" Kagura stands up only to be pulled down.

"Wait. Let me see your wound."

Kagura hesitates but Sougo is not giving in. He pulls her wrist and unwraps the handkerchief. He looks at it dully before looking at her eyes.

"Just as I thought, you heal quickly," Sougo sighs before smirking.

Kagura gulps. A chill runs down her spine when Sougo brings the hand to his lips. He sticks out his tongue, intending to lick the dried blood.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kagura pulls her hand immediately. "That's disgusting!"

"I'm just cleaning it for you. You want it. Don't lie."

"You're a stupid pervert!"

Kagura intends to piss him off by slapping his knee. He is still smiling.

"Teme, what's so funny?!" Kagura yelps. "Is that enough to make you happy?! Cheap!"

Sougo leans forward, taking away her personal space again. "You are making a move on me. You're falling for me."

"Not all all!" Kagura looks away and grumbles.

"Oi, remove your two buns."

"What?" Kagura scoffs. "No way."

"You want to look like a pure Japanese lolicon. You might as well do it perfectly. Japanese girls don't wear those."

Kagura wants to argue but his hands work faster than her brain to come up with a comeback. Her orange hair flows naturally onto her shoulder, framing her cute face.

"That's much better," Sougo grins.

Once again, her heart beats faster than normal. She thinks it will jump out of her chest any moment now. She is wondering if she is really falling for the young man. She cannot take her eyes off him. His hand then caresses her hair, twirling it around his fingers before cupping her chin gently.

Kagura is deluded by his ministrations. His steady gaze is putting a spell on her.

"Kagura."

Her eyes widen and her lips drop agape. Sougo calls her name for the first time. His voice is filling into her ears, silencing everything around her. Her cheeks redden, deeply affected by the hand on her cheek. She cannot deny that his charms is working on her. It is effortless yet so effective that Kagura is following his lead.

Shadow casts over her, darkening her vision. The air she breathes become less and she holds her last breath. Sougo has leaned towards Kagura too close to comfort. She can sniff his mint breath from his lips.

He is going to kiss me. Kagura deduces it as quick as her brain can.

Her body is lifeless, staying motionless under Sougo's warm hand.

She cannot think of anything else but to submit. Her eyes flutter into a close.

A flash of a smile so cute and refreshing plays before her.

 _"You're the best wife he can ever get."_

The innocence and shyness in Hijikata's voice tickles her ears, making her lips arch a smile. The embarrassed pout of the vice-chief is too irresistible not to recall. After all, that perfect smile of Hijikata is the first to make her heart beat like how it is beating right now.

Hard, loud, aroused.

"Toshi."

Sougo pauses from capturing her lips with his. Hearing that man's name spoils the mood. Kagura eventually opens her eyes that trembles looking at their closeness. She does not hesitate to push him away.

"What are you thinking, Bakagaki?!" Kagura hisses, wiping possible germs off her kimono. She gazes at the orange flowers, remembering Hijikata call her by the flower's name.

Second by second, her heart recalls everything about Hijikata. Her mind is not clouded by Sougo's chants anymore. She smiles knowing her choice of liking Hijikata does not disappoint her. Even though they share little moments together, they are enough to make her feel better.

"Get moving, brat," Sougo suddenly cusses. "It's time."

Kagura blinks at him. Sougo is obvious about how upset he is right now. Kagura pretends not to understand and she stands up, readjusting her kimono again. With a grin and a thought of Hijikata, Kagura exits from the bushes.

"Don't stray away from the road."

Kagura grins widely, somehow happy to see him unhappy. "I know, Baka."

"Just so you know, I haven't given up yet."

She looks over her shoulder, capturing his smirk.

"I'll come running to you if you call for help."

"As if I will!" Kagura snorts confidently.

"Don't cry without me."

"Go and die, Sadist!"

With that, Kagura opens her umbrella and rests its handle on her shoulder, twirling the head playfully.

"Toshi..." she looks at the fog before her and smirks. "I can't make you wait too long."

She slips her hand into her chest and pulls out the mayonnaise modelled lighter. She kisses it gently, hiding it back. Her heart makes a somersault, feeling alittle embarrassed about what she just did even though no one sees it.

"Oi, hurry up."

Kagura grumbles at Sougo's voice in the earpiece she is wearing. "Shut up. I'm going."

* * *

"Listen up, you two idiots!"

The silver-haired man groans when Kondo yells at him with an authoritative tone. Gintoki immediately hammers his fists on the bars, planting a painful gaze at Kondo.

"You both are going to stay here until we get back," Kondo says, folding his arms.

"Teme, let us out!" Gintoki demands while Shinpachi silently weeps, gripping the bars and watching the two men marring angry faces at each other.

"Your little girl was inflicting pain on Toshi. I'm not sure what she did but I have never seen Toshi being this restless and stressed like this. Even in that paralysed state, Toshi is suffering," Kondo explains himself. "I don't want anything ugly between us since we always help each other out. But to see Toshi like that, I have to set my priorities. Yorozuya, for now, you two remain here while I get to the bottom of this."

Gintoki kicks the bars angrily. "Don't mess with me, Gorilla! Kagura won't do anything to that stupid vice-chief of yours! He is just damaged the moment he is born!"

"I don't want to hear it. Zaki, make sure they stay inside."

"Oi! You think we will stay inside here while you two put her in danger?!" Gintoki yells loudly. "Come back here, you gorilla bastard!"

The metal doors close and the locks turn and click. Gintoki cusses so hard, the bars shivers against his grip. Shinpachi wants to calm his boss down but the anger that is boiling in Gintoki's veins scares him.

"Oi."

Yamazaki flinches at Gintoki's call. He trembles at the sight of the blazing red eyes.

"What did you find on your vice chief?"

"I.. found a red mark- I mean, he was struggling-"

"And you blamed it on Kagura?!" Gintoki roars.

Yamazaki steps back, gripping his sword tightly. "She said she wants to kill him. She took him away from me at the hospital. We need to know her intentions."

"You're misunderstanding that brat, fool! She spew those words even though she didn't mean it!" Gintoki defends his comrade. "You don't just know us today, Teme!"

Yamazaki shakes his head and hangs it low. "Maybe she has followed her Amanto tendencies to act violent on Hijikata-san. I won't risk having Hijikata-san getting hurt."

"What-"

"What did you say, Boke?!"

Cutting Gintoki's speech, Shinpachi raises his voice at Yamazaki who falls back. Shinpachi takes his turn to be extremely pissed that he becomes dangerous.

"Sh-Shinpachi?" Gintoki cocks a brow at the young man.

"Don't you dare call Kagura-chan a monster!" Shinpachi yells.

Yamazaki mars his face in retort. "But she said-"

Shinpachi glares at him back. "The only monsters you should be worried about is the two of us. We will torture you the way Hell has never tried before."

Yamazaki gulps while Gintoki snickers and stretches a large grin. "You heard that, boy? If you don't want to be our human anpan, open this bloody door."

"No!"

The inspector rises to his feet, pointing his shaking sword at two angered samurais.

"I'll fight against you."

Gintoki eventually sighs and digs his ear. "Ah, what did you say? I can't hear you."

"I said-"

"Okay, okay. Let's do this for you to easily decide," Gintoki smirks. "If you let us out, we let you have a date with Tama."

"Hai!" Yamazaki runs to the lock and opens the door for them to leave.

In a heartbeat, Gintoki and Shinpachi stomp their feet onto the inspector.

"You're too easy, Teme! Why did Shinsengumi hire you?!"

"You're a disgrace for a low ranking member in the popularity roll! I cannot believe I have to stand next to you! Die, Yamazaki-san!"

"When is the date again?"

"Pattsan, make sure you smack him as flat as anpan!"

"Right, Gin-san!"

As soon as Yamazaki becomes part of the floor, Gintoki busts open the metal doors.

"Let's hurry before Kagura gets to the park."

Shinpachi nods. "I hope we make it in time."

* * *

To be continued...

Thank you for reading! See ya next chappie!


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyyyaaaaa! This is the chapter we've all been waiting for, in which I have been dragging for like months because honestly, it was not easy to write but I gave my best shot! I was thinking of separating into two chapters but I guess I should just show them as a whole since I've made you wait this long bahaha! And I have so many plans for this rare pair omg! Can't wait to put in writing! Oh dear I rambled alot! Enjoy this story!**

 **LyHy: Can I say how much I love you OMG! You've been there from the start! Thank you so much for the reviews! Haha let's fangirl togetha lalalala! Hahaha!**

 **Baemaxxy: YEAAHHHHHHHHH! Thank you for the review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Falling for you is all I can do now.**

 **Even if you can catch me, I'll fall harder.**

* * *

"Toshi."

The first word Kagura mutters before she begins her mission.

At one glance, she knows the danger that is going to unfold before her. The fog is waiting for her. She takes a deep breath and sets her priorities. Mission first, heartwarming memories of her crush later. If everything goes well, she will reunite with Hijikata and confess properly.

That is exactly what she will do when she returns. She does not want to lose this chance to be close to him.

Regarding Sougo, she has to make it clear for him too.

Her heart now roots for Hijikata and no one else.

Blue eyes stare at what lies before her. She adjusts her kimono, combing some of her hair around her face to get ready. She opens her umbrella and rests its rod on her shoulder, pretending to be the perfect lolicon victim for the culprit.

The white clouds are getting thicker the further Kagura walks through it. She notices she is not alone at the park. An elderly couple is walking by the side, not frightened of the incoming fog. She looks at her left and finds a group of teenage boys chatting loudly among themselves. With the sight of civilians around, Kagura begins to think that the fog is harmless. It does not seem to threaten anyone's safety.

Then she recalls what Sougo has mentioned from the beginning. The culprit only targets young girls. He is not interested about others hence they are able to roam through this fog without fear or doubt. Kagura is slowly becoming sensitive, her eyes relentlessly staring at every shift of the cloud around her. She focuses on her hearing so intensely that she dares to close her eyes and leave everything on her ability to listen.

Her mind wonders if opening her umbrella behind her is a good idea. She might lose sight of what is behind her. She looks forward instead, resisting to doubt more of what she is doing. Indeed it is difficult carrying out a mission on her own. She always has Gintoki and Shinpachi by her side but now, she is doing it alone. A glint of remorse crosses her heart, knowing much that Gintoki will not help her because he has already warned her that it is dangerous and ordered her to not pursue. Being the stubborn brat she is, she insisted and hence Gintoki told her off that she would be on her own.

Right now Kagura wishes she was not selfish and overconfident.

There is no one whom she expects to run to her when she needs help now. Even though Sougo gives her his words, she does not depend on it. Hijikata is unconscious and Shinpachi probably has no idea about anything that has happened.

Her small hands grip her umbrella rod tightly. She cannot let these idiots make her doubt herself. She can do this without their help. All she needs is to grab the culprit and bury him six feet under.

Suddenly, a giggle pops by her ear. Kagura abruptly swivels around, glaring her blue eyes behind her. There is nothing but white mass of cloud standing before her. She glances at the previous couple and group of boys.

They are gone.

The white fog has increased in opacity, like she is surrounded by white walls instead. She cannot outline the trees or bushes like before. Even the sky above her is hidden away by the fog.

Fear grips her hard, as she closes her umbrella, holding it close to her chest. She turns and turns, figuring where to run to because everywhere looks the same.

White. Blank. Silent.

Another giggle pops again, this time causes her hair to whip up and chills lick the skin of her neck.

"Teme," Kagura cusses softly, stopping her walk completely.

If the culprit thinks his little tricks like giggling behind her will scare her off, he is damn wrong. She is not some innocent girl that will scream in terror for this cheap tactic. She swears she wants to kick the daylights out of him.

Now that she is standing and doing nothing, she is expecting an attack any soon. To her dismay, the pervert is nowhere near her. She does not sense any movement within a mile radius around her. Unfortunately, the fog nullifies her sight and sense of smell so all she can rely on is her hearing. It is a clear disadvantage for her because she is not trained to pick up the softest of sound in this thick fog.

Kagura waits for the next giggle and prepares to strike her umbrella for a back attack.

Shadows emerge from one corner, she counted four of them. Her eyes widen not expecting the number this big as she only expects dealing with one culprit. Nonetheless, she readies her umbrella, holding it with both hands this time. She adjusts her footing, her eyes glared at the shadows while anticipating the slightest movement.

A branch breaks behind her. She winces, her muscles stiffened. Arms wrap around her waist, carrying her off the ground. Her umbrella drop carelessly.

The shadows that caught her attention diminish into nothing.

It was a decoy all along.

"Oi, oi. What a lovely kimono, girl."

The mouth reeks alcohol, while his voice weighs heavy in pitch as though he drank a thousand pints. Kagura pulls her head away from the unknown's face, feeling outright disgusted. In one blunt kick, she hauls the man from her, making a tunnel through the fog and a hard crash against a tree.

Kagura deliberately spits at her side, emphasising her disgust. She reaches her umbrella when the previous stranger literally flies back and pins her down on the ground, locking her hands above her head and his body sitting on her tummy.

His body weight is an absolute shock to Kagura. He is massively heavy. She cannot twist her waist or lift her legs. When she looks at the face, she widens her eyes, totally horrified. Greasy grey hair drapes around the man's face, which is covered with white bandages, leaving his eyes and mouth unwrapped.

"Crazy strength you got, girl," the man giggles evilly. "Definitely not from the monkeys."

Kagura recovers from her shock and grits her teeth. "Get off me you disgusting animal!"

He chuckles darkly, saliva dripping from its mouth. "Feisty."

With no intention to stain her kimono, Kagura manages to lift her legs and chokehold the man by the neck, pulling him away from her. Her quick movement allows the grip on her wrists loosen. She takes the chance to throw a punch at him. Everything happens so fast that all she can remember is grabbing her umbrella and making a sprint. The earpiece on her has long gone from her body.

She knows she should stay at the road but she cannot risk letting the man do whatever he wants. For a second longer there, she would have her kimono torn by the man. She has to find a place where she can sneak attack him like how he did it to her.

Her fast legs carry her too far that the fog no longer envelopes her. She is starting to feel guilt, not listening to Sougo but she puts her safety and kimono first.

"Come back here!"

Kagura ignores the call and jumps up the tree, intending to hide beneath the large canopy. She watches the man stop his chase. He stands, looking confused, turning around to catch her sight. Kagura cannot help but smirk, knowing that she has him where she wants. This is the time she can end it all.

Just one strike of her fist, she will knock him out.

Like lightning strikes, Kagura dives into action, raising her fist above her head for a punch as fearful as a comet would strike Earth.

Giggle distracts her, annoyingly for Kagura as her punch meets the man's hand, that hisses with smoke trailing high, like a lighted match is dipped in water.

Kagura ogles at the connected hands, her fist covered by the man's churned palm. She starts to believe that the man before her is not human either.

"Yato, right? Ara, ara. I have a good catch today."

The sinful voice rattles her bones as she is tossed against the tree this time, marking her form on its bark before falling flat on the ground. She looks up to see the soles of a sandal and she rolls away from getting her head smashed. As soon as she climbs on her feet, they exchange fists and kicks.

The longer the fight continues, Kagura becomes convinced about the identity of the culprit.

He is a Yato too. This should not be a surprise since Gintoki did mention he works for Harusame. Apparently his skills is not on par as her father's, only reaching a level where it is enough for him to survive in the clan.

Something is amiss definitely. Why would a low-skilled Yato get hired by Harusame?

Just to fish human to become slaves? Is that all he does?

Kagura takes on a daring move and stoops low, swiping her leg forward to break the man's stand as well as a few bones. The man falls for her bullet speed comeback, falling back. Kagura recovers, straightening her posture but she is too late to take notice of a bottle in the man's hand.

A quick spray of violet gas reaches under her nostrils, all of it sucked into her lungs. She coughs and steps back, fanning away excess gas from her face. A loud thud hits her chest, as she stares down at the sinister smile the man is wearing as he lays comfortably on the ground.

"Run if you want," the mummy face chuckles again. "I'll catch you."

Kagura hisses, not sure what he meant but from the strange sensation bubbling across her chest, she knows she cannot just stand there. She fires bullets at all four limbs of the man, assuring herself that she has him immobilised. She then takes a sprint and searches for the earpiece on her body.

Her heart drops when she cannot find it on her.

Again another thud resonates against her ribs. Her time to escape is shortening faster than she wants. She soon figures out what that violet gas is.

It is the gaseous form of an extract from the herb that can paralyse the muscles, effectively proven on Yato too. Her father has always warned her about that herb but she is too complacent thinking that the Earth's atmosphere cannot breed this rare species. Even if a Yato possesses it, he himself will be affected too. That explains why his attacks towards Kagura are lagging. He carries that bottle with him. That also means he is willing to risk his life carrying a lethal drug against his own kind. Even though Kagura pinned him on the ground with her bullets, the main reason he cannot move was because he breathed in the gas too.

Kagura hisses for not being extra careful. She would have died if she was forcibly fed with any part of that herb. Perhaps in its gaseous form, the nullifying effect does not attack her limbs first but her lungs. She cannot deny that she is finding it difficult to breathe as she runs away from the man. She needs to climb on a tree and hide before either she or the man recovers first.

Her mind is occupied thinking of what can cure her from this sickness when her foot trips onto a stone, triggering the ground beneath her to quake and swallow her into a deep dark hole. She whimpers at the pain, hardly sparing a thought that her kimono is dirtied by the soft mud her back has landed on. Her lungs are pumping scarcely, almost giving up from working normally.

If she cannot breathe, that can only mean she will die suffocated.

The horror of it all shakes her entirety as she hits her own chest, hoping it is enough to make her lungs continue pumping. Her eyes are getting hazy, the light above is slowly diminishing from her sight.

This could be the last of her.

A teardrop falls on her cheek. "Mami. Papi."

Her hand stops thumping her chest, followed by fisting a ball of mud by her side.

"Oi."

Her eyes shoot open, hardly realised she has them closed. A dangling rope appears before her. She traces the rope and looks up, capturing a small bulblike head looking down on her.

"You can't swallow your pride and scream for me. You're such a loser."

Kagura wipes her tears with her wrist and grumbles. "Shut up. How did you find me here?"

Sougo snorts. "If someone is stupid enough to fall into a hole trap, it has to be you."

"I hate you."

"Are you going to climb up or not?"

"I am!"

Kagura puts aside her anger and grabs the rope. Before she can fasten her grip, Sougo pulls a long haul, easily fished her out of the hole and dropping her at the side. She sprawls helplessly, cursing furiously at his roughness.

"Seriously, you are really dumb. Lucky you, I carry ropes all the time," Sougo coils the rope to keep when he notices her breathing pattern getting wild. "Oi, what's wrong with you?"

Kagura flinches away when Sougo approaches. "Don't come near me!"

"Baka, were you drugged?!" Sougo panicks alittle, unable to believe that his rival in strength is sucking in large breaths as though there is no oxygen left around her.

It is for the first time Sougo finds the Yato girl helpless and struggling to breathe. She has been immune to manmade poisons and even when attacked by the sharpest of sword, she manages to dodge and make a comeback. The sight of her feeling hurt has Sougo mindblown for a moment.

He rummages under his jacket and unfortunately carries nothing to cease her suffering. He curses himself for knowing nothing about the Yato species to help her.

If it was someone else, he could have just stabbed her and ended her misery.

But this is the girl Sougo desires to be his girl. He cannot let her leave him just because he cannot do anything to stop it.

"I'll bring you to a doctor soon!" Sougo speaks half-heartedly, because he knows there is probably no doctor in Edo who understands the Yato species in order to treat them.

Another step forward, Sougo stiffens. Kagura's face has turned paler than her usual fair skin. She cannot budge to push Sougo away. She is quietly suppressing herself from showing her weakness. Sougo searches for his radio phone, contacting the headquarters when suddenly he realises Kagura stop shaking.

"China..." Sougo throws the radio phone away and runs to her. "Oi Kagura!"

Someone out of nowhere jumps in between him and the curled up girl. Sougo has his masterhand on the hilt of the sword. A bandaged face pirate appears, wearing a straw hat twice as big as its head. Sougo furrows his brows, noticing the man's physique to be from an age neither older or younger than him.

When he moves, Sougo becomes distracted by a long ponytail of vermillion hair. Before Sougo can register anything else, his body is flung back by the tremendous kick from the stranger. Kagura is still conscious, although her breathing is close to none. What keeps her alive is her heart faintly beating according to her strong will to live. She lifts her blurred gaze onto the intruder.

Her stare lasts barely seconds when her eyes are shut closed, because her neck is strangled by a crushing hand. Her windpipe squeezes in, almost becoming one with her throat. She can hardly moves an inch, losing all sense to push the intruder away.

"Let go of her, Teme!"

A sword strikes the head of the strangler who releases Kagura, dodging Sougo and leaping into the forest. Driven by madness, Sougo pursues the bandaged young man, striking his blade that continues clashing with the limbs. Sougo becomes confident the pirate is a Yato descendant, probably because he owns the same colour of hair like Kagura's.

"You're going to die!" Sougo roars, attacking boldly at the acute areas of the body.

The straw hat is finally removed, revealing more of the vermillion hair. His eyes immediately turn into downturn crescents, pulling a smug face at Sougo. The pirate is agitating Sougo successfully that he has forgotten about Kagura. When Sougo turns to look at her, the pirate attacks him, continuously triggering the sadist into full battle mode.

Four men soon appear before the unconscious girl. One with the straw hat stoops low.

"This is a surprise. A Yato girl amidst the monkeys?"

"Whatever, boss! Let us grab her and leave this place."

"Have you not heard, Boss? Some silverhaired samurai has attacked our club. We are lucky enough to bring some slaves back with us."

"Troublesome monkeys. We should have bombed the whole of Edo if it was not because of those elders in the shadows."

"Boss! Let's hurry! We have to leave now!"

"I'll carry her, Boss!"

"Good. Make sure you put her in my room. I like to be the first to taste her."

A brief set of chuckles fill the air around the masked pirates. The boss and his assistant make the first move, leaping ahead while leaving the other two to attend to Kagura. Sougo is in a distance, watching it before his eyes that Kagura is being abducted by the pirates. He cusses as he focuses fighting the ponytailed pirate.

"Teme, aren't you ashamed taking your own kind and making her a slave? Have you lost your morals to the likes of being a pirate?!" Sougo slashes his sword against the pirate's leg that victorious cuts, marking a crimson arc.

The pirate remains smug about it and returns Sougo with a punch to his stomach, bile flowing out of Sougo's lips.

"I should be asking you that. Selling away someone who thought she belonged here, did you monkeys only know how to make use of those not from your kind?" the ponytailed man hushes, striking another kick which is smartly dodged by Sougo.

"You're wrong. She's doing this to protect where she belongs."

"No, you're wrong. She does not belong here at all. Definitely not with the likes of you."

Sougo sneers. "What is this? For someone who chokes her to death, you think you have the bloody right to be protective?!"

Their battle gets heated and dragged for too long that Sougo is not wise enough to manage it on his own. The young pirate is a strong opponent but neither of them are fighting in their fullest potential. Sougo does not know why the pirate is holding back but Sougo has his reason. He needs to be near Kagura so he can still save her.

"Oi, don't you think we can taste her first?" asks one of the pirates that are assigned to carry her.

The other man snickers. "Yeah. She's all dolled up for us. I can't resist it, man."

Zipping sounds are soon heard, causing Sougo to freeze despite the incoming punch from the pirate. His red eyes fly towards Kagura who is carried by the arms of one man and the other man covering her whole. Sougo receives a fist on his face due to hesitation.

"Take her clothes off."

"Roger that."

"Roger my ass."

A silver swipe of a wooden sword strikes the man whose pants are down, immediately knocked out into oblivion. The man who has Kagura in his hands trembles, bearing the sight of a samurai with glowing red eyes. Within a nanosecond, a smoke bomb explodes and the pirate carries Kagura away.

Gintoki chases after the pirate, glancing at Sougo from a distance. The first division captain spits blood and readjusts his stance. His own eyes are set ablaze. Knowing the Yorozuya has appeared and giving aid, Sougo can now concentrate fighting the young pirate.

"I won't go easy you, Teme."

The young pirate smiles widely. "Good then. It starts to get boring. I would have just killed you."

Two of them stretch a canine grin and head on attack on one another.

"Kagura!"

Gintoki calls out as he musters all his energy to reach the pirate who seems to be light on his feet. He curses at the Amanto's inhumane power. A massive shadow draws nearer as he looks up to a pirate ship floating above him. He curses even louder, not knowing if he can get to her in time. He wishes he is riding Sadaharu instead of chasing them on his own two feet.

As he expected, the pirate makes a rocketing leap back to the ship. Gintoki attempts the same jump from his spot but he is not high enough. The gravity is dragging him down. Gintoki stretches his hand out high, barely brushing the legs of the pirate. His eyes glare at the sleeping Kagura, instantly stung at the inability to protect her.

"Yorozuya! You stupid fool never listens!"

Gintoki flicks his gaze to the other ship that swims close by. He quickly captures the sight of Kondo at the side.

"Fire!"

The Shinsengumi ship shoots at the Harusame ship, tilting the contraption away from the floating pirate. Gintoki lands on top of a tree and makes a comeback, leaping off higher that he reaches the pirate and strikes him. Kagura falls from the man's arms, where Gintoki can catch her. Apparently the pirate is quicker, clashing his fists with Gintoki. The samurai accepts all the blows, because the pain is nothing compared to letting go of Kagura.

While one hand holds Kagura's, Gintoki dodges the pirate's hands with his wooden sword. Amidst the air battle between Gintoki and the pirate, Shinsengumi ship has crashed against Harusame, the black uniformed officers charged into the pirate ship and rescued the hostages. Gintoki can feel his flight ending soon, his body sinking towards the ground.

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi shouts from another ship, hoisting a rope towards Gintoki.

The white samurai grabs it but he cannot muster enough energy to tie Kagura while fighting the pirate. Kagura is not moving but that is not what worries Gintoki.

He refuses to believe he is carrying a dead body because he has not felt a heartbeat ever since he carries her in his arm. Gintoki gives one painful blow at the pirate, far enough to buy time for him to tie Kagura on the rope. After he fastens the rope around her waist, the pirate makes another comeback.

Gintoki reacts bringing his wooden sword forward that shockingly breaks upon contact with the Amanto's thrusting fist. Another blade appears from the pirate, curving like a hook intending to strike Gintoki's head. Thinking that the blade might cut the rope from the ship, the samurai gives one last look at Kagura before hugging her tightly and aiming his back against the incoming blade.

Shinpachi holds his breath, seeing the blade blind his sight. "Gin-san!"

The curved hook strikes, yet becomes stuck in a grip of someone's hand. Gintoki feels movements under his arm and he opens his eyes, finding Kagura half-lidded eyes open while her hand clenches on the blade. Her leg under the flowery kimono swings unexpectedly, kicking on the pirate's stomach in one massive blow. She releases the hook, swinging it with anger that it plunges into the pirate's back, blood spurting everywhere as he falls.

"Kagura-chan..." Gintoki mutters, looking at the bleeding hand of hers.

The thought of her dead pulse is still dominant in his mind. He cannot figure when her heartbeat returns. He does not even know how it was gone in the first place but if she had been a second late to wake up, Gintoki would have met his end.

Kagura smiles sheepishly at him before knocking her forehead on Gintoki's shoulder, snuggling in. "Baka Gin-chan. Your back is not made of steel."

Gintoki can only blink.

Shinpachi notices that the pirate is gone. Gintoki and Kagura are now safe. He instructs Sadaharu on the ship to pull the rope and bring them into the ship. While Sadaharu pulls, Gintoki tightens his embrace on Kagura, making sure she is comfortable. Although she is awake, he can tell she is limp and weak. Her previous attack probably is all she can muster in her current state.

"Kagura-chan," Gintoki looks at her in his arms. "Are you okay?"

Kagura snuggles closely to Gintoki's chest. "I'm sorry I troubled you."

Gintoki sighs. "Don't fret about it."

"Thank you for curing me too."

Gintoki blinks. "Curing?"

"You injected something into my neck," Kagura shows him a syringe that is still poking her skin.

Gintoki removes it and shakes his head. "I don't know where this comes from. But if it helps you, thank goodness. Now let's get you up safely."

Kagura cannot barely open her eyes, unable to form a retort at Gintoki. Sadaharu gives the last tug and Gintoki falls onto the platform with Kagura lying on top of him. Shinpachi comes closer to the duo, checking on Kagura for injuries. He hurriedly bandages Kagura's hand while Gintoki stands up and views Harusame's ship.

"Sadaharu, watch over Kagura," instructs Gintoki as he receives a sword from Shinpachi.

Kagura who is now settling on Sadaharu's back looks down at the two men. "Where are you going?"

"Those tax robbers need some assistance, so we're going to lend a hand. It is part of the mission, right, Pattsan?" Gintoki smirks at Shinpachi.

The spectacled boy nods. "It won't take long. We will definitely get paid and have a delicious dinner together!"

"You two..." Kagura sniffles.

Before she can finish what she wants to say, the Yorozuya duo jumps down to the Shinsengumi's ship. Kagura buries her face into Sadaharu's fur and weeps, feeling blessed that she has two wonderful men who will still protect her even though she has treated them selfishly. They still care about her no matter what kind of situation it is.

How can she ever go against Gintoki and Shinpachi?

She finally understands why love can make someone blind.

Because of her feelings towards Hijikata, she went against Gintoki. Now she regrets it.

If it is not for Gintoki, she will not have survived this mission.

"Sadaharu, I've been a very bad girl."

"Woof!"

Kagura lifts her head, finding Sadaharu's muscle tensed up. She looks forward and realises a hand clinging on the side of the ship. Kagura hurriedly sits upright and watches the hand climb in, showing a familiar set of greasy grey hair.

"Him again?" Kagura stiffens and without hesitation, she climbs off Sadaharu.

The white giant dog barks but Kagura shakes her head at him. "You're part of Yorozuya too. I'll protect you."

The canine replies with a low growl. Kagura stands in front of the dog, her knees almost buckling in. She knows the pirate is as weak as her. The only weapon he can use right now is that bottle. If Sadaharu gets into contact with the gas, it may die. Kagura has to shield him because the cure in her body can help her fight against the gas if she consumes them again.

"No way," the man grunts, seeing Kagura able to stand before him. "No one has the antidote except me."

"Miracles happen to good people, bakayaro!" Kagura yells, clenching her fists and bringing them forward.

The pirate chuckles his trademark eerie laugh. "Then, let's see if your miracle can save you and friends now."

Kagura furrows her brows, baffled to an extent she makes a sickened face. The Yato pirate then unveils what is on his jacket. Two huge packets of violet liquid are hung on both sides of his jacket, with a wick attached to each. In one thumb strike, the man lights up the wick. The packets will explode, casting a storm of violet gas. A sniff of it will kill every human and make a slow death for the Amanto.

"Why are you doing this, Teme?!" Kagura cusses. "Isn't kidnapping young girls enough to be ashamed of? Why do you want to kill us all?!"

"Because..." the man smirks, and for the first time, Kagura meets his green eyes, glassy and dull. "your friends have ruined the only job that is given to me. I am not very useful person so I sacrificed myself carrying this potent poison that no one else dares carrying it. The Harusame commanders will be proud of me when I kill so many people at once. I will risk my life to serve my kings."

A small chuckle bursts from Kagura and soon she laughs loudly.

"What is so funny, little bitch?" the man growls.

Kagura smiles. "I'm as useless as you too but I'm not as stupid as you."

"What do you mean?"

Kagura brings her foot forward. "I chose the right people to serve. And they are the best family I can ever have!"

She springs from her spot and pushes the man off the ship. Her right hand clings on the edge of the ship while her other hand removes the jacket from the man and she bites away the wicks. She winces at the taste, knowing it is not a wise idea but this is all she can do to save everyone else.

"You little bitch!"

Kagura tosses away the jacket and intends to climb up when the man grabs her by clinging on her kimono. He tugs on it, a tearing sound is soon heard. She also heard Sadaharu howling and once again she warns him not to come near. The man may have extra bottles that he can pull at the last minute. Kagura cannot risk it.

The kimono soon tears widely, tearing her heart as well, as she recalls her promise to Hijikata. With the poison in her mouth, she does not think she has another chance to meet Hijikata again. Perhaps she should just give in and drop into the forest with the man.

The very least she can do is to let out her last breath while wearing her beloved kimono.

The regret of not confessing to Hijikata and dragging Yorozuya into a mission that can be avoided, that regret deserves a good punishment.

But she chose to save them from the poison. That should be enough to cleanse her sins.

At the very least she knows the people she loves can continue living.

Hasn't she been happy on Earth?

Having a family to belong to and discovering her first love... What else does she need?

She is happy.

Another tearing sound pierces her mind.

Her eyes close and she smiles.

"Sayanora, everyone."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lol just kidding!

.

.

.

.

.

.

She releases her fingers from the edge, her eyes dreading the last view on the sky, imagining the smiles of Gintoki, Shinpachi, everyone in Kabuki-chou, the Shinsengumi, Sougo and the man who she never grabs the chance to confess properly.

"Toshi. Gomen. Maybe we see each other in another world."

Her vision darkens, feeling the wind of falling down blow on her.

A bright spot disturbs her peace as she cannot help but stare at it.

It comes close, taking in the shape of a cigarette and passing by her.

"To... Tobacco?"

That scent only belongs to one brand alone. Her eyes widen, figuring out from the blurred sight above her. Her breath hitches when she found on her numb hand is another hand holding hers firmly.

Cold blue eyes dawn on her, the same way every time that particular man looks at her.

Protective and possessive.

"Toshi?"

The sight of him is getting clearer, as Hijikata has stretched out his arm and grabbed her hand. He seems to struggle to pull her up. He obviously had not recovered fully from the drug in him. When he notices the pirate beneath her reaching her legs, he grits his teeth and flares his glare at the man.

"Get your hands off her, Teme!"

His booming voice shakes Kagura awake, as though that is all she need to stay alive. In one pull, Hijikata brings the two up. He wraps his other hand over her eyes and he swings his sword, decapitated the pirate before letting him fall in two pieces down the forest. Unfortunately, the pirate is still gripping her kimono, tearing her front as he disappears.

Sheathed his stained sword, Hijikata quickly stands her up, letting her lean against his chest. Kagura cannot feel her limbs anymore as the drug is paralysing her muscles.

"Are you really stupid?! Were you really crazy to go down with him so you won't damage the kimono?! Stupid, that is just stupid, bakagaki!" Hijikata admonishes her.

"Stop scolding me," Kagura sniffles, burying her face on Hijikata's chest.

"Of course I will! It is not something I will congratulate you for, stupid kid!"

Kagura cannot help but chuckle. "My front... It's cold."

Hijikata has his face reddened like a tomato. "Don't tell me you're not-"

"I'm not wearing anything on top," Kagura opens one eye at him. "Toshi is a pervert. You get to see both front and back. You must be happy."

"Shut up! It is not like I ask for it!" Hijikata yells and tousles his own hair. "Let's get you inside."

"I'm not ready."

"Don't overthink my words, China!"

Kagura laughs lightly, almost slipping off Hijikata's chest as her legs are losing control of the muscles. Hijikata ignores his embarrassment for a moment and pulls her legs around his own waist, while her arms drape over his shoulders. He carries her into the room inside the ship. He assures Sadaharu he will take care of her and the dog replies with a quick bark.

Sitting her against the wall and on the bed, Hijikata opens the window towards the commanding room.

"Yamazaki."

"Yes, Fuku-chou!"

"Let me know beforehand when Yorozuya comes to pick her up."

"Is she alright?"

"She is drugged. I'll see what I can do about it. Keep me updated."

"Yes, Fuku-chou!"

He closes the window and turns towards the girl who has somehow removed the kimono on her own. He looks away immediately and pulls a clean white long sleeves from the shelf. He approaches her, tugging at her the shirt without looking at her.

"Put it on. You'll catch a cold."

Kagura smiles at his shyness and then fakes a pout. "There are so many buttons on that one. I can't move, remember?"

"Fi-Fine!" Hijikata scrunches and turns her away so he can sit behind her. "I'll wear it on you like this."

Hijikata starts by slipping her delicate hands into the sleeves and carefully moves his hands under her arms, starting to button one by one. He avoids to look at her chest at all times. Kagura wears an embarrassed smile, not sure if she should be happy about him doing this. Despite the closeness they share, Kagura is too numb to feel him behind her. She can only enjoy his breaths blowing behind her ears.

"You really have a back fetish, Toshi," Kagura comments before letting out a giggle.

Hijikata grumbles, causing her ears to vibrate as well. "Whatever. As long as I'm not looking at something I'm not supposed to, I'm safe."

"You know I can't hit you if you try to do anything."

"Your mouth is still working. I don't want another bite on me."

Kagura laughs, lolling her head back to rest on his shoulder. "But it's sexy, right?"

"You're learning the wrong things, kusogaki!" Hijikata scolds her again, fighting the heat on his cheeks. "Stay still!"

Hijikata works on the last button and climbs away from her back. Gently he lays her down on the bed, resting her head on the pillow. He collects the ruined kimono and steps on the trash can.

"Wait!" Kagura stops him, with only her shout and glare. "What are you doing?!"

"It's ruined, China."

"So what if it is?! I still want it!"

Hijikata hisses. "You can't wear it anymore."

"You know nothing! I want to keep it so let it be! If you throw it, I will kill you!"

Hijikata stares at her for a moment. "I'll buy you a new one, if that makes you happy."

"No," Kagura shakes her head. "It is not the same!"

Kagura lays a hard gaze on the kimono in his hand. He may not remember what happened at the boutique but she remembers it well. When she was wearing it, Hijikata called her by her name for the first time and also by the name of the flower on the kimono. He also said a few words that he could never said it in front of her ever again.

She is wise enough to know that Hijikata spoke them while his mind was deluded by the drug in him. He said he wanted her, wanted to see her again. Even though they are simple words, they mean alot to her. It is what gives her resolution to die because she is too elated to hear those words from the man she admires.

What has happened to her? She is totally in love with this man in uniform.

"Fine, I'll give it to your boss when he comes," Hijikata puts the kimono aside. "Now tell me which part of your body can move."

Kagura sighs. "Only my head. But you don't have to worry. No one in Edo can cure me from this drug. So I just have to wait till the drug wears off on its own. That is if the drug wears off."

"Don't say that too soon. Are you underestimating the vice-chief of Shinsengumi?" Hijikata smirks.

Kagura furrows her brows, looking at him attentively. Hijikata puts two fingers onto the pulse on her neck, followed by her palm then her feet. He examines alittle longer, not knowing that Kagura takes her time to ogle at Hijikata's infamous handsome appearance.

"That drug," Hijikata averts his blue eyes onto the surprised large ones. "Was it violet in colour?"

She nods while Hijikata leans back and sighs. "The rumour was right."

"What rumour?" Kagura asks, although her eyes are getting heavy.

"There is a rumour about the culprit using drugs to send the girls into unconscious and kidnap them. Sougo understood his method and hence he came to ask you as the bait. He chose you not only because you meet the target's requirements but also because you have a different immune system than a human. Too bad that little brat did not read my report until the end," Hijikata turns away and rummages the box nearby. "I wrote that Harusame is currently making a potent drug that can even attack the strongest race of Amanto, that is you, Yato girl."

Kagura blinks at him, impressed that Hijikata is intelligent with his work. It only makes him more likable and handsome to Kagura. She wants to bite him really bad.

Hijikata continues talking. "The only clue we've gotten is that it is violet in colour. Since you mention it, we better hurry and find out the remains of that drug before it gets onto the wrong hands."

"So cool, Toshi," Kagura softly smiles at Hijikata who coughs to hide his shyness and he retrieves a syringe. "What is that? Don't tell me it's your magic medicine you made from your 2D obsession!"

"Oi, I'm not playing the otaku character now. Stop calling me Toshi, damnit. Since when I agreed you can call me that?" Hijikata grunts and wipes the needle. "Remember when your dad visited us? I learned a thing or two about Amantos from him and of course, that comes with a price. I won't tell you how though. My intention to learn was just so that I know what to do if my people gets affected by the many kinds of poison the Amantos owns. For this syringe however, it is already prepared by your dad. He said, and I quoted, 'If an Amanto orange girl suddenly eats a violet plant, inject her with this.' So trust me, this one will cure you."

"Papi..." Kagura sniffles, touched that her father is secretly looking out for her.

Hijikata points the needle. "This will hurt a bit."

The needle plunges into her neck, and Hijikata pushes the syringe, making sure all liquid is injected into her. When Hijikata pulls it out, he realises there is another bruise like the new one, as though she was injected before this.

"How are you feeling now?" Hijikata wonders.

"My throat is burning."

"What?" Hijikata stiffens. "Is that supposed to be good?"

"Maybe you can kiss it to make it feel better," Kagura grins widely.

Hijikata sighs. "Come up with a better one, baka. I'm too smart to fall for that."

"Toshi..." Kagura bulges her lips out, looking at him tiredly.

"What now?"

"Are you happy... that I helped you in your mission?"

Hijikata bears an endearing gaze on her. He smiles gently. "Of course, Dahlia.'

"You remembered?" Kagura stares wide-eyed.

Hijikata leans closely to her, brushing away stray orange hair from her face. Not having her buns pinned, her hair is a mess but it is an adorable mess to Hijikata. Her hair may not be as soft as silk but its unique colour can shine on its own and it is definitely something to be amazed about. When his fingertips graze her damp cheek, he jerks back alittle, feeling like an electric shock runs through his veins.

Her supple skin reminds him of their age difference. It is a clear taboo for him to be falling hard for a girl her age. If he was to explain why he felt that way towards Kagura, he could not do it. The moment Gintoki brought her to the ship, Hijikata fought every nerve not to run and embrace her. He did not want to embarrass himself in front of Gintoki and Shinpachi. He would have been labelled a pedophile or a pervert by them. His chances to get close to Kagura would be limited because of his carelessness.

Hijikata swears he has no control over his feelings for Kagura. It is though she has put a spell on him. He cannot reason his feelings as a result of attraction to her beauty which can be a complete lie because she is just a teenage girl who cares nothing about her looks. He also cannot tell if it is her character or strength that had him smitten over her.

There can be only one thing in his mind that makes him want her this bad.

It is because she wants him too.

She forces herself on him, biting him, hugging him, wearing what he likes and staking her life for him and his Shinsengumi. His mind is filled about her in a way that every time his heart beats, it calls out her name. His dreams during the deep sleep are nothing but spending time with the vermillion haired girl, playing with her and laughing at her silliness.

And he never has dreams that make him smile in his sleep.

Kagura is the first.

Hijikata sighs reflecting everything about how this girl has changed his life. He cannot deny his feelings for her anymore. He wishes he is someone brave enough to confess but he is never good with handling feelings like this. In matter of fact, he doubts that Kagura will accept him. Her flirting with him could be sincere today but a joke tomorrow. She is too early to understand love in the first olace.

What is he thinking? There are many things that stand in his way. It is not only her age but an Amanto at that. He is crossing many forbidden borders to have his face this close to hers.

Hijikata quietly fists his jacket, suppressing all his disappointments on how much they lack compatibilities with one another and yet the feelings they have for one another is burning rapidly they might go insane.

"Toshi..."

Hijikata looks at her quickly, his mind immediately focused on her. She is staring at him this weak, her blue eyes losing its brightness. It must be the cure making her sleep so it can neutralise the drug. She finally gives in, fluttering her butterfly eyelashes at him before closing her eyes and drifted into sleep.

The vice-chief covers his face immediately, massaging his stiff muscles for he has been controlling his expression not to show how much he misses her and how much he wants to be there and protect her. He is thankful that he woke up in time and forced Yamazaki to drive this ship, as well as bringing the Yorozuya duo along with him.

Now that she is asleep, Hijikata has many things running in his mind. He wants to take a picture of her but he will be caught by Sougo if he keeps one. Maybe he holds her hand again but he does not want to wake her up. Maybe he can smell her hair but she just got out of a fight so it will be disgusting of him to do that.

Hijikata props his chin on the bed, catching every expand and contract of her chest. She looks very pure and innocent like this.

Like an angel.

The vice-chief breaks into soft snicker as his brain rejects the idea, by flooding his mind with every piece of memory of her jumping around, kicking chaos, eating marathon, digging her nose and all. He cannot blame her for her hyperactive behaviour because that is how children her age behaves. In addition to her being a Yato girl, her playtime is mad and challenging that even an adult like him can barely keep up.

Watching her asleep is going to be his new addiction now. If there is anything sweet that he likes, it is definitely watching Kagura in her slumber.

Involuntarily he licks his lips as his eyes zero on her own red lips. They are small yet moist, like a rosebud waiting any moment to bloom. Hijikata swallows hard, biting his own lower lip.

Once again his desires are kicking in.

Maybe a quick peck is harmless.

Hijikata angles his head and reaches for her lips. He holds his breath tightly, not intending to blow at her face. The bed creaks betraying him for keeping quiet. Hijikata better himself not to doubt any longer and go for it.

Barely a hairline gap between their lips, the door of the room swings open.

"Fuku-chou!"

Hijikata is stood upright, shoulders perked up in fright. "W-what?"

"Sorry, I just barged in like that. Did I interrupt something?" Yamazaki nervously asks.

Hijikata blows a deep breath, glancing at Kagura's face one last time before turning to face Yamazaki. He clips his disappointed lips with a cigarette and lights up the bud.

"Are you going to update me or not?" Hijikata demands with a pissed off face.

"Yes!" Yamazaki salutes him. "Harusame ship has made an escape in mid-battle. The pirate that is fighting with Okita-taichou too has fled. But all the hostages are rescued and gathered at the main ship. Everyone are returning including Kondo-san and Yorozuya. Actually, Yorozuya danna and Shinpachi are arriving anytime soon!"

"Good update, Yamazaki," Hijikata blows a puff and guides Yamazaki out of the room. "Call the narcotics squad to search the forest for the drug. Make sure Sougo is following up with that since he is on the ground."

"Yes, Fuku-chou! Anything else?!"

Hijikata closes the door behind him and bites the cigarette. "Prepare the cheque."

"Eh? You mean for Yorozuya-danna?"

"What else? Don't make me repeat myself, Teme. I don't want them to leave empty-handed."

"Yes, Fuku-chou!"

Hijikata moves into the commanding office and closes the door as soon as Gintoki and Shinpachi arrive.

"Oi where is she?!" Gintoki demands Yamazaki.

"She is inside, Danna. She is fine now."

Gintoki walks in, capturing the girl sleep in long white sleeves. "Kagura."

"Here's the cheque, Shinpachi-san," Yamazaki hands the paper to the spectacled boy.

"Thank you, Yamazaki-san," Shinpachi bows.

"No, no. We are the ones grateful for helping us out. Danna?"

Yamazaki calls Gintoki who seems disturbed. The silver haired samurai leaves the room and barges in the commanding room. Hijikata puts down his headphones and microphone before looking at Gintoki.

"Did you jab her with something, Teme?" Gintoki asks, his voice coated with anger.

Hijikata cocks a brow at him, trying to compose himself before getting infuriated with the Odd Jobs boss. "It was a cure Umibozu left me with. You can ask him if you doubt it."

"She was jabbed twice."

Hijikata widens his eyes, understanding what the panicked silverhead is trying to understand. "No. I only did it once. The other one was there before she came here. Wasn't it you who did it?"

Gintoki looks down and shakes his head, staring hard at his right hand. "She literally has no pulse when I held her. She was dead."

The words that are coming out of the silverhead's mouth are unbelievable. Hijikata would never expect the fearless Shiroyasha staggering in front of him, turning white because of eerie thoughts that he almost lost Kagura. Hijikata walks towards him and slaps the permed head with a mayonnaise bottle.

"Itte! What was that for, Mayora?!" Gintoki wails in pain.

"If you are scared to take her back, go away. I'll keep her for myself."

Gintoki pulls Hijikata by the collar. "What did you say, punk?! I was the one kicking asses out there while you hide here in this ship. Show me some respect!"

"I am respecting you, Teme!" Hijikata slaps his head again. "She's going to laugh at you for overthinking things."

Gintoki blinks and loosens his grip on Hijikata's collar. "I should be worried. Don't tell me Umibozu was around just now and knew that I put his daughter in a dangerous mission. I'll be the first to be slaughtered!"

"He didn't. We have an ID on him so we would have been notified if he appeared."

"Then who you saved Kagura just now? Harusame pirates?" Gintoki wonders.

Hijikata slaps Gintoki's hands off his own chest and pulls Gintoki to leave the room. "Stop thinking with that rotten brain of yours. That is probably the last thing China wants you to do for her now. Treat the kids good this time. That is a large amount of money."

"But Hijikata-kun!" Gintoki makes a serious face, not giving in.

Hijikata sighs. "I will inform you when I found the hero who stole your spotlight. Happy?"

"Better not slack and let me know quick!" Gintoki adds.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Hijikata slams the door at the man's face.

"Don't waste on civilians money, Teme! You better let me know!"

Hijikata shakes his head and continues to drive the ship. He curls his lips into a smile, once again impressed how the foolish slacker sadist can go crazy over Kagura's safety.

"You have a very nice family, Dahlia."

* * *

Fuhhhh that was long!

Can't wait to hear what you think! Hope you like this chapter!

See ya next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Just to note, this chapter was written on a whim so Sorry for any grammatical errors and I know it is too short but I will write longer in future chappies!**

 **Thank you gazillion much for the reviews! I'm happy and flattered by them you make me squeal alone lol I'm embarrassed~**

 **Better Known as Aaliyah: Hehe I try to update every Monday so ta da! Haha! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Yups that's Kamui making a cameo appearance hehee I know it is hard to ship Hijikagu and I find it difficult to write too. But yeah it is fun trying out new things and ships! Thanks again!**

 **Jurie Yang: Thank you for the review! OMG Everyone knows its Kamui haha! Aww yeah he is cute but this is just a glimpse of him because I pictured him still watching over Kagura all the time so he'll be the one to save her whenever she met trouble with Harusame. AWW the yato sibs ship hahaha**

 **RegiKa: Thank you for the review! I try my best to include Gintama jokes. It is difficult I admit but thank goodness I can bring it across!**

 **FunctioningSociopath911: Lol nice username! Thank you for your review! Hope to entertain you with more!**

 **Now let's enjoy this story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Being powerless is not an option to begin with!**

* * *

It has been a long week for Shinsengumi officers and finally they have a night to drink their tiredness away. The officers sit in groups, some pouring sake into cups and some chugging the shot down their throats. The room is filled with men cracking lame jokes and laughing their heads off over the silliest things. The men deserve the night to celebrate and enjoy themselves. They relish the success of saving the victims from slavery by Harusame. Most importantly, they have maintained their Shogun's honour and saved their chief's head.

While the men clink glasses of sake together, Hijikata sits by the window leaning at the sill and blows a long drag of smoke. He has drunk about half a bottle of sake and cannot go for more. There is still a pile of paperwork waiting for him in his room.

Clipping the cigarette in between his lips, he gazes at the silver sphere clung on the midnight sky. The moonlight glow is blissful, putting him in a trance. Inevitably he recalls the bright blue eyes that once shone on him. The owner of those stunning eyes has pearly smooth skin as pretty as the moon up there.

What is she doing now? Did she spare a thought for him?

"Hijikata-san."

His own grey blue eyes avert from the moon and to the youngest captain who settles himself in front of the older one. Hijikata raises his brows, wondering what Sougo is up to now. When he starts to pour sake into Hijikata's cup, Hijikata stops him by shoving his hand forward. Sougo returns an upset stare back at him.

"It's a fresh new bottle," Sougo assures him, shaking the bottle to show that it is full.

Hijikata puts away his cup so that Sougo cannot reach it. "I had enough. Share it with someone else."

"Are you avoiding me?"

Hijikata connects his stare with Sougo as soon as those words leave Sougo's lips. A beat of silence comes in between them. Sougo settles the bottle on Hijikata's tray and folds his arms, finally tearing his gaze away and appreciating the moon. Hijikata sighs and sucks in a breath before blowing smoke again.

"I don't know why you are avoiding me but you know I will come and ask you one day," Sougo says, despite his question left unanswered. "So just let it out already. I'm ready to listen."

Hijikata cusses. "Why should I even tell you anything?"

"Because I could have the answers you've been looking for. It is only a matter of you begging me on your knees for it. Maybe a woof will make it more fun to watch."

"Don't make it sound as though it is the easiest thing to do! Why don't you do it instead?! I've never seen you on your knees at all!"

"Hijikata konoyaro, I'm giving you another chance. Speak up."

"Heck if I will!"

"This bottle will explode."

Hijikata stiffens, eyeing at the sadist who stretches a smile. "You're kidding."

"The only time I am joking is when I replaced your mayonnaise bottle with beige poster colours."

"That is some sick joke, you little bastard!"

"Or when I hung a loincloth near your bedroom window so that its swaying shadows scared the shit out of you every night."

"Teme!" Hijikata grabs the side of Sougo's kimono. "I suffered those nights because of your stupid prank! Oi, don't mess with me!"

"Ya it was really fun, right, Hijikata-san?" Sougo acts smug about it and Hijikata does not bother about it anymore.

Releasing Sougo, Hijikata takes off the cigarette from his lips and extinguishes it in his ashtray. "I have reports to verify. Later."

Sougo watches Hijikata stand up and turn away, his arms tucked inside the kimono. Kondo pauses his laughter to offer a gaze on the two. The other officers can also feel the tension thickening between the vice-chief and the first division captain.

"If you want to stay alive, get your hands off 3K."

Hijikata looks over his shoulder, glaring. "3K? What the hell is that?"

Sougo points three fingers. "Kondo-san, Katsura, Kagu- Fat girl."

"Ahhh?" Hijikata berates, fighting hard to compose himself when Sougo mentions her. "This is the first time I heard this shit!"

The brownhead stands up as well. "I don't have to explain anything to you. This three belong to me so I'll deal with them whichever way I like."

"No way, why Katsura?" Hijikata gapes.

"He's the most difficult terrorist to capture so he gives me alot of fun clashing with him."

"Wait, those three are just rivals to you?"

"What else? You think I'm in love with a bunch of gorillas," Sougo belches as soon as he glances at Kondo.

The chief stiffens. "Hey, I can hear you two!"

Hijikata pinches the bridge of his nose, weighing in the bullshit Sougo just threw at him. He gives another stare at the hollow bronze red eyes in a way that Hijikata hopes he can read Sougo's intentions. For the fact that Sougo mentions Kagura, it is not something Hijikata can ignore. It is not a surprise to hear his obsession to have Kondo for himself, but because Sougo brought up about Kagura in front of everyone in the room, Hijikata senses a confession pending from Sougo's lips.

Hijikata swears he is not ready to hear it. His heart and mind are already bombarded by the thoughts of the redhead and only God knows how much he misses her and wants to see her again. He has been holding back from visiting her since the mission ended because he does not want to trouble the sick girl.

The stars bear witness his sleepless nights as he prays she feels better very soon.

"Hijikata-san," Sougo snaps Hijikata from his daydream. "Did I make myself clear?"

Hijikata sighs and looks over the rest before returning a look at Sougo again. "Do whatever you want."

Sougo grabs Hijikata's sleeve the moment Hijikata moves again. "I don't think you understand what I meant."

"You want Kondo-san to play with you for the rest of your life."

"Ya well, that's not even funny the way you put it but you got it."

"And you'll be responsible to capture Katsura. I hold onto your words, Sougo."

"And China too."

Hijikata winces seeing the smirk curved up on Sougo's lips. "What?"

"I'll capture her heart. She will fall so hard for me that she will do anything I say," Sougo lets out a dark chuckle, enjoying to see Hijikata's forehead crease. "Everyone in Kabuki-chou will learn she belongs to me and no one else."

Hijikata cocks a brow, unimpressed. "Shouldn't you be saying this to Yorozuya, bakayaro?"

"He is not the obstacle right now. It is you."

"Me? What nonsense are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Sougo says, his smile faltering.

"Look," Hijikata clips his lips onto a new stick and searches for his lighter. "I don't want to know about your weird obsession of owning the China girl. If this is what you mean that you love her, just say it out clearly."

Sougo steps forward to argue but Hijikata holds his hand up to shut him. "Save it. I know you won't admit it. All I'm saying is that she is fourteen for goodness' sake. She will not care about how you feel right now because all she cares now is her sukonbu candy, her pet dog and taking care of her good-for-nothing boss."

"Whatever you said just disgust me. Don't sound like you know her that well," Sougo starts to show anger in his pursed lips.

Hijikata flicks the lighter and burns the end of his cancer stick, blowing a few puffs. "Go ahead and tackle her. Own her or whatever. If you face trouble from her boss, don't say that I didn't warn you."

"Teme!" Sougo flinches, agitated.

"Kondo-san," Hijikata glances away from Sougo and faces Kondo who happens to sit very close, while the rest are seated behind him like they are watching a free show. "I'll be in my room."

Sougo is obviously unsatisfied. Hijikata shows no competence to win Kagura from Sougo. Hijikata's laidback attitude on the matter is an absolute insult to Sougo. When the brownhead took the chance to mention his wish about the Yato girl, Hijikata waived it off like it was something trivial and had no effect on him.

Sougo hates him so much that he cannot spare a thought why Hijikata does not want to fight back.

Maybe whatever happened between him and Kagura was one-sided all along. It was only Kagura who bears feelings for Hijikata. Just like what happened to Mitsuba. The very thought of it upsets Sougo even more.

Sougo simply loses count the number times he want to stab Hijikata's back everytime he walks away emotionless and cold.

"Lame..." Sougo grabs the bottle of sake, causing everyone else to stiffen.

Eyeing on the leaving vice-chief, Sougo aims a long toss.

"Hijikata konoyaro!"

The bottle of sake is thrown at the vice-chief and it explodes into a blooming fire.

"Oi! Sougo, kisama!"

* * *

The white scooter of Yorozuya drives into Kodokan dojo and pulls over at the corner. Gintoki climbs off, hanging the helmet on the handle before looking at the dojo. He twists his mouth, looking into his plastic bag at the contents he just bought from the convenience store. He makes sure he has bought the things Otae asked him to because he does not want to be slaughtered by her monstrous fists for not doing what's been told.

The guilt of spending too much time on browsing the Jump manga earlier had him in the guts. He wonders if the gorilla sister will complain and nag at his ears.

Gintoki sighs and makes a step forward. "I'm here!"

The door before him slides open and he flinches back. His heart almost jumps out of his throat as he witnesses the redhead girl running towards him. He sweats like he is drenched from the rain.

"Kagura-chan?"

"Gin-chan, health me!"

"You mean 'Help me?', right?!" Gintoki yelps as he opens his arms just in time Kagura plunges in and hugs him tightly.

A dark shadow casts in front of him, illuminated furrowing eyes glaring at the silverhead.

"How many times did I tell you not to move, Kagura-chan?" speaks the woman of the house with an eerie velvety voice.

"Oi, oi. Give her a break, Otae," Gin grunts, now staring at the infamous spear Otae always carries around at this usual time of recovery. "She has been resting for the whole week already. It is time for her to move back to my house-"

The claw blade swipes in front of Gintoki, cutting a few silver locks. Otae looks like she is ready to make skewers out of the silverhead.

"I don't think you understand a woman's body very well, Gin-san," Otae says, stretching her oblivious smile. "She needs to stay with me for a month at least. I can take better care of her than you."

Gintoki disagrees. "She's a freaking Yato. She heals faster than a human woman does. When she had a flu a month ago, she played kick the can with her peers the next day. Children these days does not care about their health anyways."

"Shut up, Gin-san, before I really kill you."

"You should be killing that freak at the cabinet."

Otae pierces a glare at the said cabinet and she swipes a clean arc on it, dropping the chief in black uniform to the ground. The two begin their bickering and fighting while Gintoki ignores them and carries Kagura inside.

"You should not be running, little idiot," Gintoki lightly chuckles, patting Kagura's head.

The redhead turns her head sideways, resting her cheek on Gintoki's shoulder. "You were taking too long. I was getting bored listening to Anego's stories about how pretty and popular she is at the cabaret. We all know she is just praising herself."

Gintoki grins at the sharp tongue of Kagura. "Sorry then. You must be having nightmares about it too. That really sucks."

"Gin-chan, I want to go back to Yorozuya's house now."

"Didn't you hear Otae?"

"Please, Gin-chan."

Gintoki reaches the room where Kagura has been resting for the whole week. He lays her gently on her futon and pulls the blanket to cover her legs. The young girl in her bunny pajamas is pursing her lips, showing how upset she is. It is very unlikely to see the Yato being down in spirit but it cannot be helped since the drug that poisoned her was almost lethal and she deserved to get rest as much as she needs.

According to Hijikata, she had a taste of the poison although it measured to none. It was said that Yato could die from consuming it. If it was not for Hijikata's vigilance and Umibozu's emergency cure, Yorozuya would have lost a comrade. Gintoki is grateful that the father of this girl is still looking out for her even though he is not around. Gintoki would have no idea how to save her if he was the one who have to stop the poison from deteriorating her health.

The silverhead ruffles Kagura's untied orange hair, somehow feeling the need to ensure that the girl in front of him is still alive. He cannot forget the nerves that wrecked his body when he held the lifeless body that time. For a former Joui who have carried many dead bodies on his back, he was emotionally beaten up when it was Kagura. He would have shed a tear.

"Gin-chan! Are you listening to me?!" Kagura pouts again.

Gintoki blinks his eyes repeatedly and hurriedly pretends to find something in the plastic bag. "Your Sukonbu candy!"

"No, that is not what I'm asking! I want to go back now!"

"But Kagura-chan, Otae said-"

"Am I not part of Yorozuya anymore, Gin-chan?!"

"Oi, oi," Gintoki holds both hands up in surrender. "Where is this coming from?"

Kagura grits her teeth. "I heard you and Pattsan taking jobs without me! Is it really that fun without me?"

"You're getting it wrong, Kagura-chan. We took those jobs so we can feed you a good dinner. You recover quick when you have a full stomach, right?"

"You're just making me fat! You're the worse, Gin-chan!" Kagura flips away, curling under her blanket.

"Kagura-chan, come on now. Don't sulk. You'll become ugly," Gintoki teases, poking her back.

The door of the room slides open and Shinpachi enters. "Oh, Gin-san. You're back."

"Yup," Gintoki responds at the same time making faces to tell him that Kagura is sulking again.

Shinpachi smiles half-heartedly and sits next to Gintoki. "Kagura-chan. I have made porridge like you wanted. Gin-san, it's your turn to feed her."

"Of course. Come on, get up, Kagura. Porridge will turn cold."

"I don't want to eat it anymore!"

Shinpachi and Gintoki exchange looks.

"I want to go back to Yorozuya's house now!"

Gintoki twitches his eyes, his patience starting to drain out. "Listen, kid. Stop sulking. I'm too old to be comforting a girl's mood swings. I'm supposed to be slacking and reading Jump right now."

Hoping that his cold remark would trigger Kagura to listen, his attempt backfires as she sits up and burns her glassy eyes at the silverhead.

"Fine! Go ahead and read your stupid Jump! I will go back on my own!" Kagura yells.

Shinpachi stiffens and shakes his hands to stop her. "Don't, Kagura-chan. Anehue said you haven't recovered fully."

"She's not a doctor! She knows nothing about a Yato's body! She's just pretending to be important when she is not!"

Gintoki smacks her head with the pillow. "Oi, don't talk like that. She can hear you."

"I don't care if she can hear me! I said I want to go back! Let me go!"

The redhead insists to stand up but Shinpachi pulls her down. "Stop it, Kagura-chan!"

"Let me go! I'll hit you, Pattsan! Don't make me!" Kagura threatens, pulling her arm from Shinpachi's grip.

"Go ahead and hit me! I won't let you go off like this! Can't you see we are all worried about you?! We want you to feel better so listen to us!" Shinpachi raises his voice, hoping his words get through her head.

Kagura bites Shinpachi's arm, sending the boy to crawl back in fright. Gintoki sighs watching the two quarrel. Otae eventually enters, already in rage mode to see Kagura standing on her futon.

"Kagura-chan, what are you doing?" Otae smiles her sinister smile. "Do you want me to tie-"

Gintoki notices Otae's speech being cut off and he looks up to see the brunette freeze. She might have been distracted by the fact Shinpachi was bitten but the truth is that she is dumbfounded when her eyes caught sight of pure animalistic anger from the sapphire blue eyes. Gintoki heard the floorboards creak and looks forward where Kagura is attempting to run away again.

With one pull of her arm, Gintoki carries her off the ground. "Don't be too hard on yourself. What is there at Yorozuya house when Shinpachi and I are here with you? Even Sadaharu is at the backyard waiting for you to play with him. Like I said before, you are overthinking things with that small brain of yours. Give us a break and stay here."

"No..." she sniffles suddenly, letting her orange hair shade her face. "I want to leave."

Her stubbornness ticks Gintoki off, as he cannot hold back his anger anymore. "Prove it that you are better now. Go on."

Kagura looks at Gintoki in the eyes. "Are you doubting me, Gin-chan? Do you think I don't know my own body?! Don't mess with me, baka Gin-chan!"

Red eyes dawn coldly on her. "Tough words won't get you anywhere, kid."

"I will beat you to death! I will break all your bones!"

This time, Gintoki does not respond with words. He just lays his emotionless stare on the girl. Kagura grits her teeth and clenches her fists. She moves her body fluidly and smacks her leg against Gintoki's waist in one full blow, a gust of wind passed Shinpachi and Otae.

"No way," Otae covers her mouth while Shinpachi bites his own lips.

The silverhead hardly fidgets, not even a single flinch after Kagura's assault. The redhead is as shocked as the others, witnessing first hand that her monstrous strength cannot topple Gintoki down. Shinpachi figures that maybe Gintoki is not easy to be hit and feel pain from that, even though most of the times, Kagura can fling him from one end to the other end with that powerful kick.

It is until Gintoki drops her to the floor and Kagura starts to sob in pain. Gintoki deliberately pulls her pants of the leg that kicked him. A purplish bruise is forming on her fair skin. Gasps come from the Shimura siblings, as they never imagined Kagura would suffer bruises.

"See what I mean, Kagura-chan?" Gintoki speaks lowly, signing at Otae for an ice pack. "You're not well."

"This... This is nothing- Ouch!" Kagura yelps when Gintoki pokes it. "That hurts, Gin-chan!"

Gintoki snickers. "Of course it does. But you don't always have this bruise whenever you hit me, right?"

Kagura purses her lips again and slyly brings her fist to punch Gintoki in the face. Unfortunately, her hand meets Gintoki's palm instead. Kagura swallows hard, completely confused why her body lagged terribly that even Gintoki barely shows effort to defend himself.

"Have I become useless, Gin-chan?"

Gintoki widens his eyes, shocked to hear those words. The ball of orange hair dips low, teardrops forming at her chin. Otae returns with the ice pack and places it on Kagura's bruise. While Otae and Shinpachi attend to Kagura, Gintoki leaves the room and leans against the wall.

"Sorry about what happened."

Gintoki sighs, knowing well that the Shinsengumi chief has been eavesdropping in the shadows. He cannot bother to look at the man's face after getting beaten up by Otae. It still amazes Gintoki that Kondo acts naturally okay with that purple battered face.

"Umibozu is uncontactable right now. Once we get to him-"

"Just do what you can, Gori-san," Gintoki turns away and walks calmly. "You will always find us here."

"Oi Yorozuya."

"What?"

"If she cannot get any better," Kondo gulps. "What are you going to do?"

Gintoki halts in his stride and looks up at the silver moon. Kondo cannot help but admire the moonlight reflected by the silver perms. He understands what the Yorozuya boss is feeling then. Had it been his own subordinate, Kondo will be torn to pieces. Nothing is more unbearable than to see the comrade who has been fighting alongside him turning numb and hopeless.

Nonetheless, Kondo has to give his respect to Gintoki.

Despite him being involved in the war between samurais and Amantos in the past, Gintoki took an Amanto girl under his wing. He treated her like she was one of them and cared about her more than he needed to. Now that Kagura is facing the most painful part of her life, having her Yato abilities numbed, he is there for her and never leave her side. Although Gintoki does not show how much she means to him, his feelings reach Kondo.

"Gin-san?" Kondo asks again, snapping Gintoki from admiring the sky.

The silverhead digs his ears plainly. "Ah, what did you say?"

Kondo chuckles and shakes his head. "Nothing."

"Whatever. Get out already before she comes and attacks you with that ice pack like Elsa having morning sickness."

"That is what love all about, Yorozuya danna."

"I don't want to hear some stupid love story between Gorrillas."

"Who're you calling Gorilla, Gin-san?!"

"I'm off!"

"Oi, wait for me, Yorozuya!"

* * *

There you go. I know there's abit satisfaction with this chapter. I know.

The romance is gone in this one but I promise it will get better in future chapters.

And OMG I didn't mean to turn this story angsty since Kagura lost her Yato abilities temporarily but it opens a few doors for Hijikagu and Okikagu. Mwahaha!

Can we at least share our love to Ginkagu in this chappie! AWWWW!

Okay will see you in next chappie soon! Leave a review what you expect! Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Today a bit late update but heyhey I still do! Anyways, finally I have reached the 10th chapter and I cannot even believe I have reached this far writing a rare ship. I admit it is not entirely focused on them. Me and my Gintama drama!**

 **Sadly no one reviewed last chapter. I deserved it haha because I wrote it half-heartedly but hey! I'm bloody excited to share with you this chapter! I mean this is what I've been dying to share to you! This is basically the CLIMAX ya'all!**

 **Hohoho! Can't wait to see your reaction mwahahaha!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: You know when it is true love. You just know it.**

* * *

Kagura is terribly pissed with her current condition. She has been warming the futon for the past whole week and at one point of time, she almost cannot live without it. Everywhere she goes, she will carry the futon on her back. Being sick is boring and if she is going to stay curled up like this, she is going to lose her mind.

Only God knows how much she wants to run around and jump on the roof, making as much noise as she wants, releasing all her pent-up frustration. That idea easily leaves her mind every time she is stabbed by the older Shimura's glare. The threatening spear seems to be glued to her hand because she is literally sleeping with it right now.

Kagura needs to do something. She cannot let things go this way forever. Hell, she does not want to live a life where she is always bossed around and cannot do whatever she likes.

"Anego," Kagura calls out, waking the woman who sits upright from her sleep with an unglamorous jerk.

The brown eyes flutter before being rubbed by her hand. "What now, Kagura-chan? Do you want to go to toilet and make an escape through the window again? You know that is futile. I will capture you, wrap you on a pole and grill you over a pit of fire!"

"Anego! Stop trying to eat me! I'm not delicious anyway!"

"Then why did you wake me up from my beauty sleep? I have work tomorrow," Otae yawns. "Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"

Kagura shakes her head immediately. "My ears will explode."

A nerve bursts on Otae's forehead.

Kagura sits up. "When morning comes, can you teach me Kendo?"

Her question causes Otae to widen her eyes. She shuffles in her position in some sort of emergency and faces the young girl as though she might lose Kagura forever.

"What did you say, Kagura-chan? Did you say you want to learn Kendo? Am I dreaming?" Otae blinks, showing clear bafflement.

Kagura nods and clenches both her fists in front of her. "Right now, I'm powerless. I cannot hit with the strength I used to have. But staying here doing nothing will not fix me. So if I learn how to fight with a sword, maybe I can still be useful to Gin-chan."

Otae sniffles alittle and throws her arms around the girl for a bone-crushing hug.

"Anego! Are you trying to kill me?!" Kagura yells slapping the older woman's arms furiously.

Otae pulls away and cups Kagura's cheeks. "Oh Kagura-chan. You have been worrying about it too much. I know you want to be reliable to Gin-san but you don't have to. Not that I don't want to teach you Kendo, but I want to believe your Yato strength will return. As a Gintama girl, we talk with fists. Swords are for men."

"That's not fair! That's just sexist!" Kagura groans. "You'll be surprised that I can be a better swordsman than Gin-chan and Shinpachi put together!"

Otae continues to disagree. "But Kagura-chan, I own a dojo but that does not mean I teach Kendo."

"Then who can teach me?!"

"I can!"

Otae turns her head so quickly her neck could have snapped broken. The spear in her hand punctures the floorboard and fishes out the Shinsengumi chief in his kimono, followed by dropping him roughly. Kondo moans both painfully and erotically that Otae knocks his head with a swift swing.

"Let me help, Otae honey!" Kondo pleads, ignoring the trail of blood down his face.

"Stay out of this, stupid stalker!"

"I'm indebted to China. If it weren't for her bravery, we would have not saved those girls. Please, Otae-chan. This is the least I can do for her."

Otae grits her teeth and eventually relaxes when Kagura pulls her sleeve. The two girls exchange looks, Kagura convincing Otae with her puppy eyes.

"Seriously?"

...

"What did I just heard?" Gintoki slurs in his words while digging his nose. "Kagura learned Kendo. Is this some cosmic joke? Did this gorilla author run out of ideas?"

Shinpachi barks an arrogant laugh. "This is definitely a joke. You cannot just learn Kendo overnight. Knowing Kagura-chan, she probably strikes the sword like a gorilla."

At the practicing hall of the dojo, Kagura stands in a straight posture facing the two Yorozuya members across her. She grips the wooden sword tightly that her knuckles turn white. Her sapphire eyes burn a blue gaze on the spectacled boy. If only he knows, Kagura has been practising the whole morning with Kondo, her pajamas still wet by all the sweat from the rigorous training.

Without saying a word, Kagura points the sword towards Shinpachi. The boy with glasses blinks in time Kagura jumps for a strike. Shinpachi is not prepared for her sudden attack and raises both his arms up, shielding himself from the incoming sword. Her strike marks a bruise as it hurls Shinpachi off his feet, sliding back a few steps.

"Oi! That is so uncalled for!" Shinpachi yells in pain. "You could have broken my face!"

Kagura snorts. "Your face is already broken, bakagaki."

"Ahh?!"

"You better watch out, Pattsan!" Kagura swipes the wooden sword in the air, its whip sliced the air with a swift sound. "Even though I lost my Yato abilities temporarily, I can still beat you into a pulp. Don't mess with me!"

Shinpachi is frustrated, quickly climbing on his feet. He glances at their silverhead boss who is very occupied cleaning his nose. Shinpachi hisses and faces Kagura like a man. He tries to compose himself, not succumbing to the rage churning behind his chest. He understands what it feels like being powerless and he cannot blame Kagura for feeling thirsty for power right now. For someone who once thrives in power will definitely feel empty without it. Even though he understands, he is reluctant to accept Kagura's sharp tongue.

By the look of those blue eyes, Shinpachi feels Kagura is serious in beating him in Kendo.

Shinpachi decides to settle this maturely. He is afraid if he follows suit to what Kagura is obviously planning with that sword in her hand, she will only suffer more damage to her body. She is not abled to heal quickly like she used to.

"Listen, Kagura-chan," Shinpachi forces a smile. "Let's not waste more time. You haven't eaten your breakfast, right? Isn't that why you are cranky right now?"

Kagura spits at the side. "Don't act all nice, lame tsukomi."

Shinpachi feels his patience is as volatile as alcohol because it disappears in an instance.

"What did you say?!" Shinpachi grumbles loudly. "Are you picking a fight with me?!"

"What else, Baka Pattsan? I'm not holding this sword to dig my nose, right?" Kagura belches at Shinpachi who seems unable to hold back his anger anymore. "Don't tell me, are you afraid to fight me?"

"Who the hell is afraid of you?!" Shinpachi cusses. "Don't underestimate me when it's about Kendo!"

"You're only talking big because you learned it all your life!" Kagura chuckles darkly. "But that's not make you powerful enough to fight on your own! No wonder you are unpopular!"

"Don't say that, Kagura-chan!" Otae intervenes, placing a hand on Shinpachi's shoulder to calm him down. "Shin-chan is strong! He is just surrounded by you monsters! He wasn't given the time to shine!"

Kondo who stands by Otae's side nods as well. "I'm just like him but in Shinsengumi."

"You're just a gorilla, Kondo-san," Otae huffs in disgust.

"Nonetheless," Kondo ignores her comment. "With the new skill I taught you, China, I'm sure you can support Yorozuya. You don't have to be as powerful as before."

"You're wrong, Gori-san," Kagura stabs a glare. "I have to be the strongest female character here! That is why I'm in Yorozuya! If not, what am I?! I will be no one and I cannot settle with that! I have ti be strong again! I have to!"

Kondo gulps while Otae squeezes both her hands tightly. The pair begins to share regret for teaching Kagura how to fight with a sword. They thought teaching her will put her in ease. It seems she is still not satisfied until the skill she learned is proven useful to her. They were least expecting Kagura challenging her own members of Yorozuya. She is now obsessed with power, wanting to be who she was before.

Kondo bites his lips and glances at Gintoki who has been keeping quiet the whole time. The Yorozuya boss does not seem angry and trying to blame Kondo for teaching her. Although Kondo knows he has no right to intervene, Kondo cannot help himself from not helping Kagura. Also, he is amazed at her ability to pick up skills so quickly that he almost sees Sougo's shadow on her.

Her outburst has truly shook Shinpachi. He hates the fact that he understands what she feels and he cannot think of any other way to end this besides unsheathing his own sword. Gintoki is obviously playing invisible, not desiring to be a part of their squabble. Shinpachi will not be surprised if Gintoki sits at the corner and pulls out his Jump manga to read.

"Gin-san," Otae comes closer to the silverhead. "Say something."

"What do you want me to say? You two brought this upon yourselves. Fix it," Gintoki says placidly, sliding both arms into his kimono.

Otae scrunches her face in worry. "She does not like feeling powerless. No one does. We are just trying to help."

Gintoki slides a gaze at the brunette. "What happened to knowing a woman's body best? Didn't you say she will recover soon? Seriously, you guys know how to make things worse."

"Just do something!" Otae begs.

"Let's duel!"

The two adults jerk in surprise when the two kids shout in unison. Shinpachi has already clenched his hand on his own wooden sword. Both Yorozuya kids are pointing at each other, eyes burning in anger.

"Wait a second!" Otae shouts, walking towards them only to be hindered by Gintoki.

The silverhead takes his time to pace near them and then lowly glances at each of the two. "You two want to settle this with swords. There is no going back from now. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah!" the two agree in together.

"Gin-san!" Otae shrieks only to be nudged by Kondo.

"Let them do it," Kondo says, carrying a firm expression so much that Otae cannot argue anymore.

Gintoki pins his hands on his hip and glances on each of his subordinates. "Whoever wins, I will give you my kimono as a token of being my precious student."

Shinpachi snorts. "I don't want it. I prefer my twin-striped hakama to yours, Gin-san. No offense."

"Yeah, your fashion sense sucks, Gin-chan," Otae holds backs a chuckle.

"It would be a good tablecloth though," Kondo rubs his stubble with a smirk.

"Oi oi! You guys are the one who does not understand fashion!" Gintoki yelps with blushing cheeks and crosses his arms. "Let's start the duel now!"

Shinpachi toughens his front. "I won't go easy on you, Kagura-chan."

Instead of responding him with a comeback, Kagura keeps quiet.

The mention of kimono distracts her. To be honest, something dead in her suddenly jumps out alive.

The world around her turns hazy for a moment, her mind centred on a back of a person, shining brightly before her. The longer she stares at those broad shoulders, the more she recognises who it is.

 _I owe you one, China._

Kagura swallows hard. The suave voice of Hijikata weaves into her ears, rekindling her nerves in remembering him. His irritated expression, his adorable pouts, his incessant whining, his reddened cheeks, his gentleness with his hands and smiles, his alluring blue eyes, everything fall into every corner of her mind.

 _See you again... I want... Kagura._

The sight of him falling asleep in her arms send electric jolts in her arms right now.

"No way..." Kagura mumbles to herself. "Toshi..."

Her current mind draws her into a deluded state, completely engrossed in recalling what she has missed out.

A strike of the sword snaps her back to reality as she is quick enough to dodge and pin her own sword against Shinpachi's sword.

Why does she just realise it now? Why didn't she think of Hijikata for the past few days?

She was too occupied about her condition that she has forgotten everything that happened between them. As she tracks back in time, she realised she spent too much on her ownself when she could have taken the chance to find Hijikata and spend time with him.

Or at least tell him how she truly feels.

Is she too late? Could Hijikata have forgotten her like how she did too?

Or whatever happened was only a dream?

Swords hit repeatedly, its pressure causing her arms to tremble. When they clash, Kagura looks up and finds anger in Shinpachi's eyes. She starts to understand that she was careless with her words. She provoked Shinpachi on his Kendo skills in which it is supposedly to be Shinpachi's pride.

Yet, in between his attacks, Kagura is still thinking of Hijikata.

 _Are you happy... that I helped in your mission?_

 _Of course, Dahlia._

Those are his last words before she passed out. He remembered that he called her Dahlia.

Damn it! He remembered! He remembered and I couldn't even spare a thought on him!

Driven by anger, Kagura manages to push her opponent away, readjusting her stance as they both stand in a distance. She struggles to tame the tremors shaking her entirety. Her legs are wobbling on its own. She knows she has reached her limit.

Shinpachi is oblivious to what Kagura is thinking but he cannot ignore the fact that her moves are sloppy and lagging. He wants to end it quick so he aims a hard strike towards her.

In only a matter of seconds, Kagura breaks her own stand and falls on her bottom. Yet Shinpachi somehow cannot retreat his arms that quick to avoid her.

Kagura holds her breath, her arms too numb to move. Exhaustion from training in the morning kicks in, her ankles betrayed herself. Completely floored, Kagura has no other choice except closing her eyes instead, accepting Shinpachi's strike like she deserves it.

What is she trying to achieve anyway? She lost her Yato strength, her dignity as Gintoki's sidekick, and probably her friendship with Shinpachi. Most importantly she failed in love.

She should have died there in that park.

A swift blow of wind enters in between Shinpachi and Kagura, sending chills on her wet eyelashes. She opens and gapes at the black uniformed man in front of her. Everything happens too fast that she breathes out just in time to find Shinpachi's wooden sword falling into two pieces on the floor.

Grey trail of smoke is seen on the intruder, filling her nostrils. Kagura holds her breath again.

"No way..."

The metal blade sword in his hand is pushed back into his sheath. He holds onto his cigarette and looks over his shoulder. Once again, the mystical blue eyes dawn on her, ensuring that nothing can come in his way and harm her. Kagura appears dumbfounded at his sudden appearance, almost doubting whether she is dreaming.

When Hijikata tugs his lips that only Kagura can see, her breath hitches.

He is smiling at her.

She can hear him call her Dahlia with that smile.

Before she can react to him, he turns away and reinstates his usual foul expression.

"What the hell is going on?" Hijikata drawls coolly before looking at Shinpachi in the eye. "Beating up a sick girl in the middle of the day?"

"Hijikata-san, you're trespassing our house!" Shinpachi growls.

"My bad," Hijikata shrugs. "I'm only here because our chief is here."

"Eh, me?" Kondo nervously smiles.

"Seriously, Kondo-san. Did you forget we have a meeting with Matsudaira-san soon?"

"Ah, I really forgot!"

Otae slaps the chief, like it is a natural thing to do. Gintoki pats Shinpachi's back, somehow feeling the need to thank the boy for holding it back when he was fighting with Kagura. Gintoki also could tell Kagura had her mind somewhere else and could have suffered injuries if Shinpachi went all out. Gintoki could have sworn Shinpachi would have caused Kagura with a concussion if it was not for Hijikata to stop Shinpachi's strike.

Nonetheless, Shinpachi is pissed that the vice-chief broke his sword.

While the rest are focussed on Kondo getting beaten up, Hijikata notices Kagura's stare on him that he cannot ignore it any longer. Having her sat on the floor, all quiet and weak, Hijikata is worried. It is not like him to show concern for her when the rest are around.

But those blue eyes are begging him to talk to her.

Slowly he stoops to her eye level, and he sighs in relief that the girl does not try to throw a fist or kick at him for being too close.

"Are you hurt?" Hijikata looks straight into her eyes. "What's the matter?"

Kagura remains speechless. Hijikata does not hold back from showing that he cares for her. He could have been thinking of her all this time but she only remembers him a while ago. This realisation makes her feel terribly guilty. She does not know how to reason the way she is feeling right now. Part of her wants to throw herself on him and embrace him while another part of her wants to run away and hide.

"Oi, oi," Gintoki finally intervenes and pushes Hijikata away from Kagura. "Don't come near her. She hasn't recovered fully yet."

Hijikata snorts. "You have the guts to say that after keeping quiet and letting Megane hit her."

"Shut up, Mayora. I would have stopped him if you didn't selfishly jump in."

"What a lame excuse. Stop acting almighty, Baka Permed hair."

"Don't try to pick a fight with me! This is not about you, Teme. Whatever happened just now is what they wanted on themselves. Right, Pattsan?"

Shinpachi sighs. "It's true, Hijikata-san. She is the one who started this. If she didn't provoke me, I wouldn't have followed this. Nonetheless, I won, Kagura-chan. So just rest and wait until you return back to yourself again."

Kagura winces suddenly, reaching Gintoki's hand to stop the others from telling Hijikata.

"Return to herself again?" Hijikata asks worriedly, his eyes still locked on Kagura. "What does that mean?"

Gintoki blocks his view and stares at him in the eyes. "She may look normal to you now but she is not completely herself yet."

"Just get to the point, Baka Yorozuya!"

"She-"

"Don't tell him, Gin-chan!" Kagura hugs Gintoki's arm. "Don't!"

"Ahh? Why are you saying that? Are you ashamed because of him? Oi, this is Mayora we are talking to."

"I'm okay! I'm perfectly fine!" Kagura insists to make Hijikata believe her.

The vice-chief creases his brows. "What's really going on?"

"She lost her Yato strength," Gintoki says it bluntly.

"Gin-chan! I told you not to-" Kagura yells feeling upset at Gintoki but she becomes silent when she found a shocked expression on Hijikata's face.

"Is that true?" Hijikata looks at Kagura in the eyes.

This time, his grey eyes expand worry as though he is sorry for what happened to her. It is obvious that he is going to blame himself for Kagura's loss of strength. If she didn't go for the mission for Hijikata, she would not have suffered like this.

"I..." Kagura looks down.

"It's true," Shinpachi folds his arms. "She even has the guts to learn Kendo and beat me in it."

"Shin-chan," Otae holds his shoulder only to be shrugged off. "Give it up already."

Shinpachi bursts in anger. "What are you saying, Aneuhe?! Are you expect me to accept what she said about me earlier?! We've been looking after her, buying her favorite meals and even rewatched Ladies Four with her every night. And what did we get from her? She called me weak and looked down on my skills! I can't accept that!"

"Uruse!" Gintoki punches the boy's head. "Stop whining! You are no different than her. Stop being insensitive with your words!"

"That hurts, Gin-san!"

"Oi, Yorozuya!"

"What now?! Do you want me to punch you too?" Gintoki mars his angry face at Hijikata.

"China's gone."

"What?" Gintoki fists his own permed hair. "Damn it! It's your fault, Pattsan! Go find her!"

"Well it's your fault too! You told Hijikata about Kagura's condition when she didn't want you to!"

"Uruse!" Otae punches both the heads in a massive blow. "Hurry up and get your asses out there! Find her before she gets into trouble!"

"She's right," Hijikata blows smoke. "That girl is hurt."

Gintoki scoffs. "Stop rubbing it in! Get out already!"

"I have an idea how to help her though."

"We don't need your help! You just bring your chief away and leave!"

Hijikata smirks. "What's with the tough front? Are you sure you're fine with how things are going? She might lose her Yato strength forever."

Gintoki looks at the vice-chief in fear. Shinpachi purses his lips, feeling pitiful despite being angry at Kagura. The Yorozuya duo both love her even though they cannot admit it. They cannot afford losing her into depression over her loss of power.

"What is it?" Gintoki gives in.

Hijikata pockets his hands. "The culprit who carried the poison was also carrying a few antidotes with him. Maybe the cure that I've given was not enough to cure her so that antidote is your last chance to revive her strength."

"Why didn't you say that earlier?!" Gintoki rages.

The vice-chief scrunches his face, barely expecting that kind of response. "You didn't tell me that about her earlier either, Bakayaro!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Gintoki holds out his hand. "Hand me the antidote."

"Unfortunately, both the poison and antidotes are sent to the narcotics bureau," Hijikata sighs. "To request for the antidote might take longer time and some paperwork. If you cannot wait, there might be a chance he has some of it with him."

Shinpachi blinks. "Who has it? Don't tell me! Kondo-san!"

"No! I don't have it with me!" the chief flaps his hands in surrender.

"Tish, can't you let me finish?" Hijikata sighs but before he can continue, his collar is grabbed by Gintoki and his body is rammed against the wall. Red eyes burn on Hijikata.

"Tell me who's this bastard."

Hijikata spits his cigarette away while Shinpachi and Otae stand on their toes, listening attentively to what Hijikata is about to say. It is obvious Hijikata is reluctant to say it but from the look on Gintoki's desperate eyes, Hijikata has no other choice but to give in or it will be the death of him.

Licking his lips, Hijikata connects his glare with Gintoki's.

"The one whom I ordered to retrieve the body at the forest that day."

Gintoki raises the collar higher, almost choking Hijikata. "Stop with the Blue Clues, Teme! Just tell me who the hell he is!"

"So... Sougo."

* * *

The streets are still damped by the light shower earlier. The slippery roads however do not stop Kagura from running down the street. Her eyes are stung, tears flowing endlessly. The beating organ behind her chest is pumping crazily to a point it will collapse anytime soon.

The man Kagura adores has found out about her bad condition and she could not do anything to stop it. Her pride plummets to the deepest pit of trash. Her chance to be accepted by him is ruined. She is now just an ordinary redhead girl wearing a qipao in a city where everyone else puts on a kimono.

She is not his Dahlia anymore. She is what she should have been.

A foreigner. An illegal immigrant. An outcast.

Harmful thoughts fill her mind.

Gintoki is tired of her. Shinpachi hates her. Otae is upset of her. Hijikata is starting to forget everything between them.

Why does she need to continue living?

Papi and Kamui are not here with her.

She should return to Mami's side. Mami will not abandon her because she is her daughter.

But what if Kagura dies but cannot make it to heaven with her Mami? After what she had done on Earth, her place is definitely in hell.

She will still be alone again.

Anywhere she goes, there is no one.

Empty.

White.

Lost.

"Oi look out!"

A loud blast of horn reaches her ears, causing her to freeze as she watches the huge truck coming and towering over her. Instead of moving, she closes her eyes. An arm slithers behind her and pulls her off the ground, having her body drop over another body, landing somewhere in the alley. She is saved from meeting death again and she looks down at the one who ruins her plan.

The intruder is wearing the black uniform again but having sandy brown hair sprawl on the cement. The officer groans before opening his bronze red eyes and looking up at the dull solemn eyes of Kagura. The emotionless face of the young Yato is rare and yet annoying. The young officer sits up and pulls a fist to punch her.

Her unresponsiveness grips Sougo that he cannot continue his punch. His knuckles brush her fringe of orange hair instead, a few strands whipped behind by the wind from his fist. He retreats and tilts his head in confusion.

"What's wrong with you?" Sougo asks, getting annoyed with her quiet demeanour. "You could have caused a traffic accident just now. That would give me a labouring job of navigating the vehicles and clean up your mess. Oi, are you even listening?"

That is just like him. The Sadist would not have cared if she gets injured in that accident. All he cares is himself.

"Sorry."

Sougo widens his eyes, hearing her soft whisper of an apology. She climbs up to a stand only to be pulled down by him. She refuses to look at him in the eyes. Sougo is not going to let her go like this.

"I couldn't hear you," Sougo demands her to look at him.

Kagura ignores him and twists her wrist in his grip. "Let go."

"You can talk louder than that."

She insists to twist her wrist and uses her other hand to peel his fingers off her. Sougo watches her acting all harmless and weak in front of him. His irritation only escalates and he is not sure whether it is because he thinks she is faking being weak when she is infamously strong, or he thinks she is purposely seducing him. The sadist part of him is being lured and teased slowly that his chest burns.

Sougo takes both her wrists in his hands. It still surprises him how the girl gives in so easily. "Teme, are you trying to piss me off? Acting all innocent like this. I will really hurt you."

"Kill me."

"What?"

Blue eyes stare into the red eyes. "Kill me now."

Sougo holds his gaze on her, searching for deceit. Unfortunately, Kagura appears as though she really means every word she said. That could also mean that she was willing to die just now. This news just made Sougo mindblown. Something must have happened to her to be this depressed. He is sure no one, especially him, can ever accept her the way she is now.

There can be only one way for her to speak up. Only one way he knows best that will snap her out of this gloomy state.

"Before that, why not?" he smirks.

Kagura appears unaffected by his words until her shirt is being pulled up, revealing her milky skin on her lower torso. The coldness stings her in surprise that she quickly reacts, pushing down the shirt.

"Baka Pervert!" Kagura screams at his face, causing Sougo to chuckle. "I will kill you instead!"

"Ya... I was hoping to kiss your tummy before killing you."

"You can go and die first, Sadist!"

"I won't die yet, stupid girl. You want to know why?" Sougo does not wait for her answer as he leans and whispers to her ear. "I haven't owned your heart yet."

Kagura holds her breath. "Do you mean that?"

Sougo leans back and looks at her with his usual smug face. "I have always meant it."

"But I... I-"

"Lost your Yato strength?" Sougo snorts, enjoying the shock etched on her face. "You can get it back."

Kagura shakes her head. "No, there is no way I can ever get it back. It's been a week."

"I have something that helps."

"Nothing can help me. I'm a lost cause."

Sougo looks deadpanned. "Oi, can you listen to me?"

Kagura continues ranting, shaking his shoulders in the process. "I'm useless to Gin-chan! I'm like a Yato Madao! No, maybe worse than Madao! A Yatao!"

Sougo clicks his tongue and flips her over until she lies on the floor and he straddles her. Amidst her struggling to sit up, Sougo opens his jacket and retrieves a test tube of white solution. Kagura stares at it, wondering what that solution is.

"Remember when I pulled you out from the trap hole?" Sougo asks. "You fainted but a young pirate came and tried to strangle you. I fought with him even though I found out he was injecting something in your neck. I didn't know what's gotten into me then but when I saw his vermilion ponytail, it convinced me enough that whatever he injected you was a cure to the poison you breathed."

"Orange ponytail?" Kagura gasps. "Kamui?"

"So you two are related," Sougo sighs sarcastically. "Wonderful."

"He saved me that day," Kagura says it in order to believe it.

The dark clouds start to disappear, revealing the sun from its hiding. The light shines on her face, so she stares at the sky clearly.

The last person she expects to save her actually did save her.

Somehow life is not cruel to her after all.

Seeing her gloomy face brighten alittle, Sougo continues to speak. "He's not bad an entertainment actually, much more fun when it was with him than with you."

"Oi, are you too comfortable sitting on me, Bakagaki?!" Kagura gets easily irritated for being compared with her long-lost brother.

"Can you let me finish my story?" Sougo blinks away. "As I was saying, the injection on your neck is similar to this solution in my hand. You can have this injected at your neck and be your Yato self again."

Kagura instantly smiles and reaches for it but Sougo raises it high.

"In one condition, of course."

Kagura scrunches her face. "What?"

Sougo snickers alittle and pockets the test tube back into his jacket. Kagura grunts, glaring at him for his sudden retreat. Instead of voicing her anger, she turns silent at the hungry red eyes. The sadist pulls her wrists, locking them both above her head and he slowly brings his face close to hers.

"Let me do this."

* * *

Dundundun...

I'm evil. Mwahahaha.

Want to know what is Sougo's condition? Hehee!

Leave a review! Bahahaha! See ya next chappie!

PS Sorry for the Ginhiji moments bahaha I just can't help myself. Lol I wish I can write more bahaha!


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Happy holidays! Yo yo yo! I still going to update while you guys are probably celebrating bahaha.**

 **Oh yes, this chapter is the craziest and hardest to write. I don't know how many times I edit this. Sorry for the bad grammar. I have to buck up on my writing skills soon. Anyways Thank you so much for the reviews!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Poisons should be kept in bottles, not test-tubes!**

* * *

In every shop in Kabuki-chou, the Shinsengumi vice-chief barges in, asking about the young redhead. Many civilians gasp at his violent entrance. They always see him with a cool and proud vibe. But when they watch the way he demands the redhead with his hands gripping the edge of the counter, everyone can tell he is panicking.

This is very unlike him.

His hair is rioting as though he has just woken up from a relentless nightmare. The cigarette in between his lips is mildly burning, turning into a string of ashes that he barely flicks it away.

How can he not behave like this?

His mind is overwhelmed, thinking about Kagura's condition relentlessly. All this while, he thought she survived the poison and returned to her normal self. She should have recovered from the cure which her own father prescribed it. The news about her losing her Yato strength really shocks him. He cannot help feel responsible and eager to help her.

He should have visited her once after the mission. Due to his pride, he could not bring himself to do it. He did not want Yorozuya to misread his intentions. He is not someone who bothers to get involved in other people's business anyways.

There is no point in making excuses anymore. Remorse is building inside of him as time passes by.

Pictures of Kagura being helpless grip him. She has never appeared weak and lost like she was at the dojo. Her loss of power surely put a damper on her spirits and she has every right to feel depressed. Hijikata fears her unstable mind will bring her to her own demise. He has to find her quick.

The day is getting darker and it has already been hours of him crashing into several shops in the area. She cannot be found anywhere. The urge to call Sougo for assistance is strong but he is still reluctant to contact him. Knowing that brat, he will definitely take advantage of the situation. Hijikata thinks of 99 reasons not to contact him but he is running out of time.

Yorozuya is also facing the same predicament, feeling hopeless after visiting all the places that Kagura visited. Sadaharu manages to trace her to an alley which turns out empty. The dog seems clueless, unable to continue smelling her scent from there.

Witnesses around the alley claim to see Kagura with a Shinsengumi officer. Gintoki can only point at Sougo being the one who is last in contact with her. He asks one of the shops to borrow a phone.

On the other side, Hijikata just exits a shop with his head hanging low. Kagura is not there. Inevitably, Hijikata slams his forehead at a nearby pole, gritting his teeth as he struggles to contain his worry and frustration.

His cellphone rings and retrieves it.

"What?"

"I found her, Fuku-chou!"

The grey-blue eyes widen and his feet kick on the ground, sprinting away from the shop. "Talk to me, Yamazaki!"

"She is in a restaurant next to the terminal. It's a green building, in between two shophouses. I'll be waiting outside. But, I couldn't enter because of the staff. But, I was sure I heard her voice-"

The line is cut off as Hijikata ends the call and stops a motorcyclist with a flash of his badge. He hops onto the two wheels and speeds down the road. He cannot bother to inform Yorozuya just yet. His heart begs him to take control of things first. He wants to be the first person to talk to her.

The chances of her listening to him can be thin but he does not want anyone else to intervene on what his heart is set to do. Whether she listens to him or not, it is still up to her. He should grab this chance to be alone with her again and calm her down.

She deserves his full attention and he definitely will give it to her.

His feelings for her belong to her after all. There is no better time than this to show how much he cares and loves her. He will pull her into his arms, sliding his hand on her beautiful back, soothing her nerves, telling her that everything will be alright. She is in this mess because of him and it is only right for him to fix it.

Fix it with the affection that he has been dying to shower on her.

The two wheels skid at the street where the green building stands. Yamazaki flinches at his vice-chief's reckless arrival. Hijikata walks to the doors of the restaurant, barely glanced at Yamazaki. His mind is too obsessed with finding the girl and his eyes yearn nothing more than to see those large sapphire blue eyes and fluffy orange hair.

When Hijikata enters, a group of men welcomes him, heaving a warning glare. Yamazaki follows behind, stiffened at the number of guards increased from the few that stopped him. Hijikata insists to step in and one guard shoves Hijikata by the shoulder.

With only one hardened stare from the demon chief, the guard pulls back his hand.

"Where is she?" Hijikata demands, biting on his cigarette.

The largest of the guards confront him, deliberately flexing his muscles. "You cannot enter unless you dine here."

"F-Fuku-chou, there is something I need to tell you-"

"Get out of my sight," Hijikata replies the guard, unsheathing his sword. "Or all of you commit seppuku!"

What happens next is beyond Hijikata's imagination. The guard suddenly curls up, having his two elbows meet and cupping his own cheeks while the other male guards squeal and hyperventilate.

"Oh my god, isn't he the infamous vice chief?! I can't believe he is visiting us here!" the largest holds his chest as though he is about to faint in absolute exhilaration. "He is so handsomely awesome pulling out his sword and saying his infamous line! Come on, everyone! Where is the camera?! We need to mark this in our special guest scrapbook! He is with us, oh my god!"

Some squeals, fapping their hands to their blushed faces while some pinch their noses, fearing a lethal nosebleed. Hijikata has long dropped his cigarette, completely stunned by the unexpected fangirling exhibited by a bunch of bearded muscular men.

"They are female transvestites, you know, girls turned to men and they are hardcore fangirls of hot men until they turn themselves into one. I heard their favorite customer is anyone from the Shinsengumi force," Yamazaki continues whispering into Hijikata's ear. "I couldn't get in any further because they try to grope me. I mean, I must be loyal to Tama. You know what I mean?"

"Don't mess with me," Hijikata cusses and points his sword at them as soon as they attempt to touch him. "Just take me to the room where the redhead girl is."

The largest guard sweats immediately, obviously hiding something. "I don't know what you're talking about.

He looks away from Hijikata, hugging the camera in his hands. Hijikata immediately pokes the tip of his sword onto the guard's shin.

"Do you want me to turn you back into a woman? Those balls are fake anyway," Hijikata threatens coldly.

Yamazaki gulps. Looking from that chilling blue glare of the vice-chief, he knows Hijikata means it. If Yamazaki has to be frank, that is how Hijikata looks when he is thirsty to kill. Only an army of hundred can quench it.

"T-that room," the guard points with his eyes. "Please don't say that I told you-"

Hijikata forgets about him the moment he averts his own eyes to the pointed room. Hijikata marches in and stomps his way into the corridor where small rooms are located, each catered for customers to enjoy privacy while dining here. Yamazaki follows suit only to be carried by the larger ones, blinded by flashes of camera and incoming rage of kissing lips. His face whitens as his pleads for help go unheard.

Hijikata is too focused on Kagura and a bunch of transvestites cannot stop him.

Stood at the door, Hijikata grabs its side and slides it with a swift pull. His lips part in astonishment at what lies inside.

The brown-haired boy is seated behind the kotatsu, wearing matching red velvet kimono as his companion. Instead of facing Hijikata, he remains drinking from the cup his companion has placed at his lips. When Hijikata traces the features of the companion, the sword in his hand drops to the floor.

Her lustrous orange hair is damped but pulled into a ponytail. Instead of her qipao, the kimono adorns her, deliberately revealing her collarbones. Her fair skin fits perfectly with the silky garment, accentuating her innocence that many men will ogle and drool at. Heavens somehow descend to Earth when her crystal blue eyes flutter its butterfly lashes at him.

Hijikata has his mouth went dry, finding the girl of his heart wearing promiscuous clothes alone with another man. He cannot decipher his current emotions, whether he is extremely pissed off for seeing her like this or he is inevitably aroused.

Only when he realises she is sitting on his lap and the hand on her back pulls her close, Hijikata hardens his furious expression.

She has someone else's hand on her back. This is just unforgivable.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Hijikata seethes, eyeing at Sougo first.

A dark chuckle rings in his ears. "What kind of samurai are you? Barging in without knocking first? And you dropped your sword carelessly. This is embarrassing, Hijikata-san."

Hijikata snaps. "The ones being embarrassing are the two of you, brats!"

"Ya… Is there anything important that you want to tell me?" Sougo cocks a brow before deliberately placing his lips on Kagura's shoulder.

Suddenly Hijikata feels his cheeks heated up as he watches the two get closer by every second. Kagura does not seem to retreat from Sougo's flirting moves. She is accepting it like it is a normal thing to do. Hijikata cannot tell if she is forced to accept him. She refuses to look up and remains silent.

Beyond irritated, not understanding what is going on, Hijikata looks away and strains his voice to speak without trying to yell. "Yorozuya is looking everywhere for you. They are worried."

"I see," Sougo grins sadistically. "I'm still having my lunch break."

"I'm not talking to you, bakagaki," Hijikata hisses at Sougo. "I don't understand what's going on here. But you two should stop this facade before that silver bastard sees this. He is going after your head, Teme."

Sougo snorts. "So you're agreeing to this. You don't look like you're after my head."

Kagura suddenly lifts her gaze and connects her eyes with Hijikata. It is as though she wants to listen what he has to say.

What the hell is he supposed to say?! Hijikata cringes at them and before he can say anything, he picks up his sword and sheathes it back.

Thousands of questions are running through his mind and yet none of them is able to reach his lips. His heart is slowly tightening, sucking in the ache of watching the girl he adores in another man's arms.

"If you don't like this, leave."

Kagura gapes when she hears Hijikata finally say something, although his eyes refuse to meet hers. It sounds like he hates this too but he cannot bring himself and be honest about what he feels. Kagura feels a alittle disappointed. Perhaps her hunch is right.

Hijikata does not feel the same way as she does. He is just embarrassed to witness her being intimate with Sougo.

Kagura wishes she can stop this but the sadist has something she wants.

The only cure for her sickness.

And being the sadistic bastard he is, he also has the possession of the violet liquid poison. Kagura would not have acquiesced sitting on his lap and feeding him his drink if it was not for the tube of purple poison pressing against her waist.

She is torn between running to Hijikata and remaining as she is. She does not want Hijikata to mistaken her being in love with Sougo when the truth is that her heart only yearns for Hijikata. She takes a deep breath, recalling what she has set her heart to do before coming here.

She wants her Yato strength back and if it has to make her submit to whatever sadistic crap Sougo wants, she will oblige. There is no denying how much she desires Hijikata but she cannot forget her Earth family.

She wants to be with Yorozuya like before, even though she has to sacrifice her feelings for Hijikata.

It was impossible for the both of them in the first place.

She does not have to be as sadistic as Sougo by leading Hijikata on. Their love story has to be put to an end.

"I want to be here," Kagura chokes a little. "You should really learn how to knock, Mayora."

She cannot miss the slight flinch on Hijikata's shoulders, having to hear her call him by that nickname instead. He drops his shoulders in defeat, knowing where this is going. His hair continues to shadow his face, hiding away his expression.

Sougo grins widely. "You heard her. Now leave us alone. If Yorozuya danna wants her, let him come here himself."

Without a word, Hijikata reaches his hand to the door and slides it behind him, letting his heavy footsteps be heard as he makes his departure. Yamazaki finally reaches him, but becomes speechless when he finds sadness prominent in those pursed lips.

"Fuku-chou, are you okay?" Yamazaki wonders.

The man stops his stride only to find his cellphone ringing. He has lost his voice after what he last heard from that room so he passes the phone to Yamazaki to answer.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Is that you, Jimmy? I thought this is Mayora's phone number."

"Well he is..." Yamazaki answers and turns to find Hijikata not by his side but sitting on a bench slouching forward. "He is in the toilet having big business right now."

"That idiot! How dare he take a shit at times like this! We are all worried about Kagura, bakayaro! It is already dark outside and our dog cannot trace her anymore!"

"Oh actually. We found her. She is at the restaurant now, in a green building..."

While Yamazaki informs Gintoki, Hijikata searches his jacket for his cigarette and bites on one. When he retrieves his lighter, he stares at it, slowly realising he has lost his favourite mayonnaise lighter.

Hearing her call him Mayora somehow kills him.

Kuso!

* * *

"I want another shot."

Kagura hurls the bottle for Sougo to catch it, not forgetting to stab him with a pissed off glare. "Do it yourself, bakagaki!"

Sougo scrunches his face madly and pulls her hand to have her closer. "You must not have understood your situation. You cannot disobey me. I have both that can kill you or cure you."

Pissed off with his dominant pride, Kagura slams her forehead hard on Sougo for a brief headband. She pulls herself off him and stands up. Sougo recovers quick, grabbing her hand, pinning her wrists on the ground. Somehow she has the energy to fight back, not giving in like how she was back at the alley.

" _Let me do this."_

 _Sougo leaned towards her kissable face, while Kagura remained silent, watching the gap between them shorten. His breath mingled with hers, their lips barely brushing that she felt her face heated up like a tomato._

 _Weird bubbling sound interrupted him, trembling under him. Sougo looked down and understood it was her stomach. She sheepishly smiled._

" _I didn't have breakfast."_

 _Sougo clicked his tongue. "I don't care. Just stay still."_

 _He dismissed it and attempted another kiss._

 _The same sound came again but this time, it was from her behind._

" _That's it! We're going somewhere!"_

Sougo pulled her off the ground and dragged her away from the alley. A slight rain arrived, dampening them as they made their way to the restaurant. They took a bath followed by Sougo spending half his pay on Kagura's meals. Only when he wanted to drink sake, Kagura agreed to obey him, doing whatever he wanted her to do.

Hijikata barging in was not what Sougo had in plans. He cannot deny that Kagura is behaving differently since Hijikata's interruption. If he has to put it in words, she gives more resistance than before, and she does not seem to care if she would hurt herself too.

When Kagura found an opening, she kicks the purple poison away, letting it roll and crashed at the corner. She hurriedly peels herself off Sougo and climbs into a stand.

"Wait!" Sougo reaches for her.

Kagura huffs. "Enough of your sadistic nonsense, baka sadist! I already listened to you, doing whatever you wanted so I want to leave now!"

"Oi, I still have the cure with me! I won't give it to you if you don't listen!"

"What else do you want me to do, bakagaki?!"

"Be my girlfriend."

Kagura steps back, tightening the kimono on her. "What?"

"If you agree, I will give you the cure. But if you betray me, I will poison you again," Sougo smirks. "I still have some with me."

Kagura grits her teeth. "You sadist!"

Sougo smiles. "Wouldn't it be fun killing you and reviving you? Just mentioning it gets me excited."

Her hands curl into fists, eyeing a painful glare on Sougo. She cannot believe her ears that she would hear Sougo say such things. He is as though a villain in disguise of a police officer. He is willing to execute the wildest things just to get what he wants.

"I give up," Kagura speaks softly before looking at him in the eyes. "I don't want that medicine anymore."

Sougo blinks in surprise. "What?"

"I will return back to my planet. I won't be a burden to Gin-chan and Shinpachi."

Kagura looks resolved with her decision and turns away from Sougo. She paces towards the door, not looking back. Sougo stares at her leaving him, still in disbelief over what he just heard.

The bottle of sake falls and crashes, followed by heavy breathing.

Kagura affords a last glance that she does not expect to hold it very long. Sougo is clutching his hand on his chest, his face covered by a sheen of sweat and his entirety shaking immensely.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" Kagura finally turns and runs to him.

When she places her hand on his head, he burns hot. "Oi, this is not funny. What's happening?"

"The poison..." Sougo manages to speak. "I didn't know just breathing it would hurt me."

Kagura glances at the broken tube at the corner and eventually understands what he means. Just like the man in the forest, his Yato body is affected when carrying the poison. It would not have affected Sougo if it stayed in the tube. Kagura suddenly feels guilty.

"Give me the medicine. You have to take it," Kagura hurriedly searches his kimono only to be pushed away.

"No," Sougo voices shakily with his head hung low. "I have only one tube. It is meant for you."

"Don't be stupid! You're going to die! You should not carry them in the first place! It would have killed you easily! Your human body is unlike mine!" Kagura snarls at him.

"Don't blame me," he peeks a tired eye at her and grins. "I'm stupid enough to fall for you."

"You..." Kagura blinks in surprise as he grabs her kimono and tightens his grip.

"When I found you struggling to breathe that day, I realised how hopeless I was. That is why I'm willing to sacrifice my life carrying such a thing for you. I know you will need it one day and I am able to help."

His head falls on her chest, still shivering in unstoppable tremors. He takes another leap of breath.

"I can wait until you want it. I'll wait."

"Stop with your drama!" Kagura cannot hold back her tears as she screams, pulling him up and rummaging his kimono. "I will make you drink it! I don't need you to die for me!"

"But China..." his weak red eyes gaze on her. "You won't get back your strength."

"I said I don't care anymore! Stay still!"

Sougo refuses to face her. "No! This is not what I wanted!"

Kagura grabs his hair, pulling his head backwards so she can bring the rim of the test tube of white solution to his lips. "Drink it! You're gonna die!"

Sougo looks at her with half-lidded eyes. "Kagura.. stop already."

Calling her name with that pitiful and helpless face is terribly unfair to her. He prims his lips close, being the stubborn brat he is. His eyes glue on hers, unwilling to consume what is meant for her.

"Baka sadist!" Kagura furrows her glassy eyes at him. "Why are you willing to die for me?!"

A thin smile stretches on his lips. "If I have to die to make you understand my feelings, I will."

Her fingers on the tube tighten instantly, her heart clinging on every word he said. She never knew Sougo has always been true to his words. He does have feelings for her. He carries the poison and antidote for her sake even if it would kill him.

He is finally honest with his feelings. Kagura cannot lose him after learning this.

"Damn it."

Kagura grits her teeth, as she knows she will regret doing what her brain is begging her to do.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

She pulls away the tube from his lips and chugs it into her mouth. Without a second thought, she rams her lips against his, forcing him to open them by choking him. Sougo is stunned at what she is doing, and the hand on his throat hurts him enough to loosen his muscles. The white liquid in her mouth flows right into his, as her hand massages guiding him to drink it.

A few drops fall from the locked lips, dripping from Sougo's chin.

When her mouth is empty, she plans to pull back until Sougo moves his hand and holds her head against his. She widens her eyes at his sudden grip, shocking her and numbing her senses.

She then realised his tremors stop shaking his body. Her heart clenches in fear. There is something poking on her lips, wet and slimy. When her mind figures it is his tongue, Kagura bites his lower lip, detaching their contact at long last.

Kagura drops lying back and wiping her lips. She feels outright disgusted at what Sougo was planning to do. She is about to yell at him when she caught the glint of malice in his eyes. He is sucking the wound of his lip but it does not stop him from smirking at her. She cannot understand why he is daring enough to give that expression after having a near-death experience.

"Virgin's lips always taste sweet."

Kagura is stung by his perverse words, as his hands find its way to stand at both sides of her head, hovering her like he did at the alley. Suddenly a stray cat enters the room and sniffs on the pool of purple liquid.

She stiffens. "Wait! Stop that cat!"

Ignorant of Kagura's warning, the feline licks on the liquid hungrily.

A soft groan comes from the man above her. "Well, cats like chuubert too."

"What?" Kagura's eyes shrink and starts to taste the remaining white solution in her own mouth.

"And thank you for feeding me milk," Sougo grins cheekily. "Baby girl."

Kagura is too speechless, unable to form words.

The purple poison was fake all along. It was chuubert.

And the white solution is just milk.

Does this mean, all this while, this sadistic bastard was fooling her?

And she gave up Hijikata because of this?

Amidst her shock, Sougo brushes her orange hair back from her forehead, while he soaks in the sigh with her bruised red lips and exposed collarbones. The kimono she is wearing really fits her well, draping loosely on her shoulders. Her blue eyes almost lost its brightness, as though she is dead.

Maybe she is.

She has lost her first kiss to a sadist over a prank.

Forget about Yato strength, she lost all her senses.

But this is a good chance for Sougo to dominate her as his own because she is now nothing more than a putty ready to be mould.

"You belong to me, Kagura," Sougo chuckles, dipping his head dangerously low. "Now, let's continue what you've started."

* * *

It is his fifth cigarette and yet he cannot answer any of Yamazaki's questions.

Not to mention, he hinders Yamazaki to intrude them. The other staff watch Hijikata from afar, still ogling at the handsome piece made in heaven, feeling very satisfied by just staring at him.

A bunch of guards soon swoops inside interrupting his peace. The silver-haired man marches in with his wooden sword at attack mode.

"Kisama, what kind of stupid place is this?!" Gintoki spits at the side before stabbing one last glare at the squealing ugly men.

Yamazaki giggles nervously while Hijikata stands up, facing the man. "Teme, I can arrest you for hurting them."

"Ah?" Gintoki snarls. "Arrest them for trying to grab my balls, teme ra."

Shinpachi enters in, his cheeks blooming red but trying his best to talk. "Hi-Hijikata-san, where is Kagura-chan?"

Yamazaki giggles at the flustered boy, understanding well that Shinpachi was groped just like what happened to Yamazaki earlier. Hijikata smacks the inspector's head, cussing at him.

"Oi oi, don't tell me you bastards bring me here to be groped! I will plunge this sword into your ass!" Gintoki threatens, grabbing Yamazaki's collar.

Yamazaki flinches. "Relax, Yorozuya Danna!"

"Like hell I will relax with these monsters around!"

"Shut your whiny trap, Baka Yorozuya! You're making a scene!"

"Teme, what the hell is the matter with you?! Are you siding those ugly things?! Teme, you have really bad taste!"

"Who's siding who, kisama?! Commit seppuku!"

Out of the blue, another entity swoops across the garden, but this time, it crashes with a loud boom. Gust of smoke rises from the massive rock that crumbles into smaller rocks. Shinpachi gasps together with the guards as the smoke clears, revealing Sougo in red kimono all battered and hurt.

Hijikata leaps forward, panic struck him to run towards the injured lad. When Sougo coughs out blood, Hijikata clenches his teeth and pulls out his sword, facing the door where a hole is made.

"Oi, come out!"

"Uruse..." Sougo groans painfully and chuckles. "It's just a quarrel between lovers."

Hijikata creases his forehead, not understanding what he means. The door finally drops, revealing Kagura in her usual qipao. She stands with her hands pinning on her hips.

"Kagura," Gintoki mutters her name. "Don't tell me..."

Shinpachi smiles at Gintoki. "She finally recovered! She got her Yato strength back!"

Hearing Shinpachi's words, Kagura is as though snapped out of her anger-blinded state. She looks at both her hands, noticing her strength pumping excitedly in her veins. Her body feels lighter and stronger than before. She is as surprised as the others, that she regains her strength without the help of any cure.

"You always had it in you," Sougo smiles his bloodied lips, distracting Kagura to look at him.

The sadist is notorious for adopting the most inappropriate ways to help people. Nonetheless, in every way, it yields what is desired. Sometimes it is true when they say that your rival is your best friend. Despite Sougo always pissing her off, he is the only one who understands her the most.

Perhaps Kagura should give this relationship a chance. She is indebted to Sougo in many ways and she has nothing to offer as gratitude. She clenches her fist and points it at him.

"From now on, I'll make your life miserable, baka Honey," she smirks evilly.

Sougo stares for a moment, slowly registering what she means. He instantly chuckles. "Of course, fat Darling."

Gintoki feels a nerve on his forehead burst. "Ah, what honey, what darling? What is going on?"

Kagura turns and smiles at her boss. "I'm dating him from now on."

"WHAT?!" Gintoki and Shinpachi yell in sync.

"But we start our relationship later. I don't want to see him in a few days. I'll let him recover his broken bones so that when I return I will break more!" Kagura skips happily towards her boss.

Shinpachi drops his jaw, deadpanned. "I don't know what to say anymore."

"This is bullshit!" Gintoki yells at the girl. "Like hell I'm letting you date anyone at this age!"

"Really?" Kagura blinks her eyes playfully. "I just remembered something."

"Huh?"

She lifts her knee and with a wink she kicks her boss out of the restaurant. Shinpachi yells for help, chasing after Gintoki. Kagura giggles, massaging her knuckles.

"That is for being an idiot just now, Baka Gin-chan!"

When she glances at Yamazaki, he quickly hides behind the guards regardless of being groped or not. Soon, her eyes meet Hijikata's and they share a moment in silence. After hearing her confess that she is dating Sougo, there is nothing Hijikata can say.

His heart was broken the moment he left the two of them alone. Nothing that Kagura can do or say will change his mind.

Whatever happened between Hijikata and Kagura is now non-existent.

Hijikata attempts a cheeky grin and looks at her calmly.

"Congrats, I guess."

Kagura widens her eyes, watching Hijikata lean on one foot and blowing a long drag of smoke. His cool stature is always mesmerising but his words hurt her for some reason.

Is he that simple? Did he just accept things as it is?

Can't he show alittle disappointment or jealousy?

What is she thinking? Hijikata has never felt the same way.

Not getting any response from Kagura, Hijikata proceeds to carry Sougo on his back. "I'll make sure I return your boyfriend in good condition."

Kagura grits her teeth inevitably, beyond frustrated that Hijikata is accepting this with no qualms.

As Hijikata passes Kagura, Sougo nudges alittle and Hijikata halts in his stride.

"I want a goodbye kiss," Sougo looks at Kagura at the same time hoping to rile Hijikata up.

"Okay, honey!"

She raises her fist and hammers it onto the brownhead who drifts into unconsciousness. Hijikata is shocked by her way of affection that his cigarette barely drops from his lips.

"Oi, that is not what he wanted!" Hijikata gasps.

Kagura snorts. "Shut up! What do you know about relationship? This is just how we do things, understand?!"

Hijikata shakes his head and sighs. "Whatever. Not my problem."

"Wait," Kagura stops him from leaving. "That day, during the mission, you said you would give the kimono back to me."

Hijikata turns alittle and looks at her. "What kimono?"

Kagura blinks repeatedly. "The-the one I was wearing, idiot!"

"That one," Hijikata purses his lips. "If your boss did not take it, it's probably still on the ship, or at the trash. Don't blame it on me."

"What?! That is my first kimono!"

"Who cares?" Hijikata replies coldly and continues to walk further. "Just ask your boyfriend to buy you a new one."

Like an ice stake stabbing her heart, Kagura looks down, fighting hard not to cry.

"I'm sure you'll treasure it even more anyway."

As soon as Hijikata disappears with Sougo, Kagura lets her teardrops fall. This is what she has decided. She has to go through it.

Even though she is in a relationship with someone she does not love, she still has Yorozuya and her Yato strength.

That is all she needs to live.

Right?

 _To be continued..._

* * *

Mwahahahahahahahahah!

Let me hear what you think! Kagura and Sougo officially together and Hijikata turned tsundere and heartbroken lol.

What will happen next? Preview would be definitely Dadtoki taking over haha!

See ya next chapter! It will be New Year! So excited!


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! HuHu I know I'm hopeless when it comes to updating! But hey I keep this long for you hehe! Hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for the reviews! Love you all!**

 **And I know most of you wanna see Hijikagu in action. Well, I myself not sure how to put it but I tried. So brace yourself! Get ready!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Which part of holding hands is romantic?!**

* * *

The living room of the Yorozuya household smells like strawberry milk.

Of course, its source is strawberry milk.

The glass containing the pale pink liquid is stood on the table untouched. It is the first time that Gintoki ignores it, or in matter of fact, abandons it as though he finds truth in the rumours of its high sugar content that can deteriorate his health. His hand feels heavy to move and grab it. In all honesty, the gloom surrounding him is to be blamed. Although one would argue that Gintoki is lazy in the bones all the time, it is really surprising to see him resisting his favourite drink.

Shinpachi is seated next to him, trying hard not to stare at his boss. He cannot dismiss the fact that his boss is doing what a man his age should not be doing.

Yes, he is sulking.

Sulking like a baby whose candy is taken away.

Just look at his face. It is worse than the one when he was in constipation for a week after finishing the expired puddings in which he bought in bulk because they were on sale.

Shinpachi knows why Gintoki is behaving like this.

The news of Kagura dating Sougo has left a huge impact on Gintoki. It is not easy to accept that the girl he looked after, the one whom he religiously warns not to talk to old men at the streets, the same girl whom he was willing to face Harusame for the second time to save her, that very gullible yet naive girl is dating a man.

Not just any man. Sougo is known for his sadistic traits and unreasonable judgement which also make one question why he is wearing the Shinsengumi uniform. A man his personality should be a traitor, betraying his own clan like Orochimaru making experiments over humans to become immortal.

Well, Sougo is indeed strong, Gintoki cannot deny that. Shinsengumi is blessed to have him on the team. If he is making any experiments, it is just targeting his vice-chief.

Gintoki basically does not care if he betrays his own men, or does whatever sadistic crap during his free time, but for daringly touched Kagura, Gintoki felt squashed. His face scrunches up like he has grown ten years older. Even though he ages and grows some white hair, no one can tell from his messy silver hair anyways.

Shinpachi twitches in irk, unable to withstand his boss' melancholy. He is also upset that his idea to calm Gintoki with his favourite drink did not work. There must be something he can do to stop this gloomy state Gintoki casted on himself.

"Gin-san," Shinpachi says with a thin smile. "Flies are going to make your drink into a resort if you don't drink it now."

"Resort? Make an island or a planet inside it for all I care," Gintoki hisses, remained slouching with his head hung low.

Shinpachi sighs. "Is it really that bad a news that Kagura is dating Okita-san?"

"Don't say that bastard's name around me. I'm still finding a way to torture him before stabbing my fist into his chest."

"Oi, Gin-san! Stop with those sadistic thoughts! This is supposed to be a children show!"

"Let this be a lesson not to date when you're too young."

"No, you just made an excuse for your own convenience!" Shinpachi stands up, his patience running thin. "Get a hold of yourself, Gin-san! It is not as horrible as you think! Kagura does not understand what couples do anyways. Like what happened during the Boyfriend arc. She is definitely taking this relationship as a way to continue her games and fights with Okita-san. They are always fighting whenever they meet. They don't look any different than now."

"I'm not stupid, Shinpachi!" Gintoki also stands up and faces him. "He was holding her hand when he fetched her from here. If I wasn't hungover, I would have killed him!"

"Serves you right for drinking the whole night! And them holding hands can be a start of their arm wrestling!"

Gintoki snorts. "What? Arm-wrestling? Look at who's making excuses for his own convenience!"

"I'm not making excuses! You're the one being childish here!"

"Oi, Pattsan! Why are you throwing your frustration on me?! You're not happy that Kagura has someone while you don't! You're bloody jealous!"

"What rubbish are you talking about?! Don't turn this around and take it on me!"

"Ah! I had enough! I'm going out!" Gintoki brushes past Shinpachi to grab his sword.

Shinpachi cringes. "Where're you going?!"

"Find a girl for myself! Why would I sit here with a loser like you?!"

"Ahhh! You're jealous too! You're the one who's jealous!"

The door shuts tight, signing that Gintoki has already left. He obviously cannot handle Shinpachi's rant anymore. The spectacled boy sighs and drops himself on the couch. He wants to understand Gintoki's pain but the older man can be very unreasonable.

"Stupid Gin-san! I'll just drink this myself!"

Shinpachi chugs in the milk and his face instantly turns green. Hurriedly, he barges into the toilet, shouting regretful groans that only make Sadaharu stir in his sleep.

* * *

"Sadist honey."

"Yes, baby pig."

"I wish that you will fall from the highest building, and then get run over by a legion of werewolves and then get thrown into a furnace so I can make pancakes from the heat of your burning body."

"My, my. Your love is so dangerous that I will never let you go. Let us hold hands until we burn in hell together."

"As if I want to hold your stupid hand! How could you put glue in our hands? Just how black is your soul, Sadist!" Kagura yells on the top of her voice, shaking her hand that is locked on his. "What kind of glue did you put there anyway?!"

Sougo smirks. "It's some wicked glue that was confiscated. I heard this is what the aliens in planet Nohair use it to glue back their hair on their head because climate is so cold they keep dropping hair. I also heard it happens to the things between their legs."

"Shut you trap! I don't want to hear anymore weird shit from your mouth! Get it off already!"

"No can do. I don't want you to ruin our first date. If you're going to punch me, you'll be flung together with me. Isn't this great? Do we look like a couple now?"

"Hurry up and die!" Kagura kicks his back, earning a small groan.

When she tries to kick again, Sougo stops it by gripping her ankle, smoothly sliding his hand up to her knee and he pulls her close to hook her leg at his waist. She mewls in pain, still struggling to remove her leg from his grip. Sougo however is enjoying the view of her squirming against his chest. He brings their locked hands under her chin, directing her eyes at him.

"I have ropes, you know. Don't make me do it."

Kagura gulps, as she looks into the threatening red orbs. She blinks away, pouting with her cheeks blown up. Sougo smirks and sneaks a kiss at her earlobe, sending heatwaves throughout her body.

Kagura grumbles. "Teme..."

"Sorry, did I hear something?" Sougo looks purposely dumbfounded. "You wanted it on your lips, was it?"

"Don't you dare!" Kagura bares her teeth at him. "I'll chew on you!"

"Ahh, so hungry for me? Don't worry, I will give myself to you tonight. For now, I want to have my lunch," Sougo replies smugly.

Kagura belches after listening to his words. Sougo releases her, but still pulls her close to him, as they continue their walk down the street. She obliges nonetheless. She only grows exhausted if she continues arguing and struggling against him.

It is not like her to get easily pissed in this time of the day. She is probably still shocked that Sougo only took a few days to recover those broken bones and the first thing Sougo does after he is discharged from the hospital is to find her.

He is not holding back anything. He has nothing to hide anymore. Kagura has accepted him as her boyfriend and they are dating. He already wasted those days sitting at the hospital so now he cannot waste time anymore.

His fingers curl in tightly, interlacing with hers. Kagura winces at his touch as he fastens their hands together. The warmth between those hands almost reaches to her ears. She would not have hated it if there is nothing gooey between their palms. She gives his hand a tight squeeze, hoping to get a reaction from him.

Sougo looks smug as always.

Annoyed, Kagura looks away and sighs. Damn, he is not cute at all.

Not as cute as Toshi.

If it was him, he could probably stutter an excuse with red tinted cheeks.

Toshi...

Kagura recalls the moment they held each other's hands. It happened when Kagura dragged him from the hospital to the kimono store. His hand is bigger than Sougo's but the way Hijikata holds her hand was softer and definitely not as gooey as how Sougo does it.

They were not standing as close as she is with Sougo now but she could feel Hijikata's shyness by his fingers, holding hers delicately. Sougo is the opposite of Hijikata as he tightens his hold like his life depends on it.

Sougo's roughness means him being serious about his feelings while Hijikata's gentle treatment means him cherishing her like a treasure.

Kagura is not sure which one is better.

Reached a restaurant, Sougo pulls her inside and has them both sliding onto a long seat together. The waitress comes with a kind smile, placing the menus for them to see.

"I'll call you when we want to make an order. Now leave," Sougo flicks his wrist, shooing her away.

The waitress does not mind and leaves with the same smile. Kagura glances scarcely at him, wondering what else he has in his mind besides lunch. She knows him too well that he is not bringing her here just to have lunch and that is it. The last time they had a meal together, she was commanded to sit on his lap and pour him sake, not forgetting to mention his detestable prank about the poison and cure which led them locking lips and drinking milk together.

The horror of it still haunts her every night. She refuses to think that it is a kiss but to have her lips against his is enough to be called a kiss, even if she tries to deny it. She never expects a kiss would feel that way.

Urgent and outright disgusting. She cannot erase the memory of his tongue poking in between her lips.

Kagura blows a resigned sigh. She knows that there will be more similar incidents to come in future. She only hopes Sougo will treat her better if he really likes her.

"What do you want to eat?" Sougo breaks the silence, exchanging glances with her before she turns away shyly. "Come on, baka Darling. We don't have all day."

Kagura purses her lips and stares at the menu. "Maybe steak again. Make that 8 plates."

"Okay," Sougo agrees with no hesitation and calls for the waiter.

After the waitress leaves with the order, Sougo pulls her close that her shoulder rests on his solid chest. He briefly blows her hair, tickling her forehead just to have her looking up at him like a confused puppy. Kagura stares at his red lips, moist and shiny. It is unfair for him to own such seductive lips.

The distance between them is caving in. Sougo is proving that he is not holding back at all. Kagura prepares herself mentally, yet the previous horrid experience keeps bugging her mind. She wants to say something, make an excuse or simply irritate him to stop.

He is faster than her thoughts as he captures her lips in a kiss. She is stunned, keeping her eyes open while his eyes are shut close. The sudden kiss has her heart racing madly and she can hear his heart beating as loud as hers.

Sougo pulls back, yet their lips are still close. He opens his eyes as soon as she closes hers.

"You don't like it?" Sougo speaks, his breath fanning on her scalded mouth.

Still having her eyes closed, she manoeuvres her head to nuzzle under his chin instead. She only does this because she does not want another kiss just yet. She was not ready when he did it and she cannot reason why that kiss felt empty. She wonders whether the kiss that every girl wants with the guy she loves feels that way.

Could it be that she is too young to understand or perhaps she does not feel strongly for him?

Her heart was racing. That should at least mean something.

The steaks finally arrive at long last. Kagura moves her hands for the utensils only to remember one of her hand is restrained. Sougo chuckles and moves his free hand. He manages expertly, cutting one piece with one hand and points at her.

"This time, let me feed you," Sougo smiles gently.

Kagura gulps and furrows her brows. "Are you serious? Don't tell me you ask that girl to put something in it!"

"I'm serious about you. And I can't tamper with the food when my hand is in yours. So here, bite it."

Kagura hesitates, doubling her glances on the steak and his eyes. Quickly she jumps in to bite it when Sougo brings it to his teeth and clenches it. He raises his brows repeatedly, encouraging her to continue.

Kagura feels her heart plummets to the ground. This is what he means by feeding her. That is through mouth to mouth.

There is one thing Sougo seems to overlook.

Kagura does not like anyone, seriously no one to bite her food before her.

With one hard fist against his stomach, Sougo bends in, releasing the piece from his lips and it falls into her mouth. She chews happily while Sougo groans in pain.

"This is fun! I get to punch you everytime I bite the steak! One more time!" Kagura chuckles darkly.

Sougo groans with pursed lips. "It is always difficult to tame wild boars."

"Who're you calling wild boars, Baka Gaki?!"

* * *

Honks are heard along the road where the Shinsengumi car has just pulled over. Hijikata climbs out with a grumpy face and stabs a glare at the honker. The scooter swerves in swiftly, together with a wooden sword aiming at Hijikata's face.

"Oi, Teme! What the hell was that for?!" Hijikata snarls as soon as the motorist halts and removes his helmet.

"It is all your fault!" Gintoki points the wooden sword at Hijikata.

The vice-chief responds with an agitated expression. "What are you talking about?!"

"You know what I'm talking about! I don't care how you are going to do it but I want your Sadist companion to leave Kagura alone!"

Hijikata stares at the silverhead, biting on the cigarette. If only Gintoki knows, Hijikata does not approve their relationship too although he acts like he does. He just wants less trouble upon himself. Now that Gintoki is bugging him still, Hijikata curses Sougo even more.

That kid already took Kagura from him and now he had to face her guardians because of that kid too.

Stop messing with me, Hijikata clicks his tongue.

"Are you listening to me, Mayora?!" Gintoki mars his face in anger. "Souchiro-kun is not suitable for her!"

Hijikata sighs. "How did you even know that?"

"He is just too good for her!"

"Eh?" Hijikata gapes.

Gintoki stands closely to Hijikata. "Damn it! Don't you understand? Kagura is still a kid. She knows nothing about sex and love. She is bloody naive and gross, no Yato boy wants her so she preys on boys in Edo. Seriously, Mayora, she only knows how to make egg on rice. Do you want your comrade to live a married life with no drive and only survive with egg on rice?"

The way Gintoki denounces Kagura with her bad traits just stirs Hijikata up, his irritation combusted into extreme rage.

"Teme!" Hijikata tries to punch the silverhead who dodges expertly. "Who the hell are you really siding?! How could you lower her standards as such?! I know she is a kid but that does not mean she is that horrible! Besides, they are just dating! They are not going to get married anytime soon! So just chill!"

Hijikata brushes past Gintoki, intending to enter the restaurant but Gintoki snatches his arm and drags him away.

"Not that way but this way!" Gintoki growls, pulling the vice-chief forcibly. "I saw them at that restaurant over there."

Hijikata hisses, struggling against Gintoki's pull. "Oi! Let me go! Why are you dragging me, Baka Yorozuya?!"

"Be responsible over your stupid son for stealing someone's precious little girl!"

"Teme! I'm not that Sadist's old man! If anyone, it is Kondo-san!"

"Don't lie to me! You definitely sit with all the daddies who smoke to relieve the stress of bringing up kids! Just look at the pathetic V fringe, it's like a guarantee you're the old man!"

"Teme, you're just spouting nonsense! If you don't release me, I'll arrest you and drag you to the station instead! Don't dare me!"

"Just shut up your trap and help me separate them!"

"You shut up! And do whatever you want yourself!"

"We're here!"

"Nande dayo?!"

Stood outside the restaurant, Hijikata and Gintoki face the doors. Hijikata is still peeling Gintoki's ironclaw off him while Gintoki grabs the handle and opens the door. A flying plate of stake welcomes them, as they dodge swiftly. A few customers run as well, escaping from what seems to be a food fight. The two men insist to enter and they behold the sight of the sought duo.

Kagura and Sougo are standing at the ends of the table, facing opposite each other. They both are engrossed grabbing anything within reach and throw them at each other, at the same time their other hands are pulled in taut, two palms locked permanently.

"Oi, oi! What the hell is going on?!" Gintoki yells and turns to Hijikata. "Look at her! Throwing away precious food! Do you want this to be part of a routine everytime she eats with him?! Wake up, old man! You are going to destroy your son's life by marrying him with a monster!"

Hijikata smashes his permed head with a nearby bottle. "Stop calling me that bastard's father! I don't remember raising a Sadist!"

"That hurts, Kisama! Are you picking a fight with me?!"

"That's it! I'll arrest you, Yorozuya! Give me your hands!"

"As if I will!"

"Gin-chan! Health me!"

The silver head turns to the call, just in time to see Kagura break into a run. Sougo is smiling, amused at Kagura's persistence to separate them apart. Instead of fighting back, he allows their locked hands carry him in the air. There is nothing the stupid girl can do to let herself out of this situation. If she flings him away, she will be pulled along. Sougo is clenching his hand on hers, not giving her any chances to escape him.

All of sudden, Kagura enters a gap between chair and table that is small enough for her to enter but unfortunately too small for Sougo. Her reckless running is put to a stop as Sougo remains stuck in that gap. He lets a loud groan everytime Kagura nudges him out.

His head bumps against the chair repeatedly, causing him to be dizzy. "Oi, stop! Stop, fat girl! You're giving me headaches!"

"Shut up! I told you to remove it but you refused so suffer this! I will make you want to let me go!" Kagura yells back. "Watch me!"

Sougo widens his eyes. "What are you trying to do now?"

Kagura shines her bright teeth, mocking him. She grits her teeth, summoning all her strength fo continue moving forward and eventually their hands are unlocked, still stuck by the stretching gel in between.

Sougo gasps in pain. "You're going to pull my arm off, Baka China!"

"I don't care! I said I hate it so I hate it!" Kagura perseveres to outstretch the glue to its limit and break it.

"I'll save you, Soda-kun!" Gintoki yells and swoops in.

Sougo tenses up. "Wait, Danna! Not that!"

"Oi, Yorozuya! That is a bad idea!" Hijikata runs to stop him.

The silver haired samurai gazes at Sougo as though he knows what is going to happen and he does not give a damn.

"Sayonara, Sadist junior."

Gintoki slices the glue with his wooden sword in one clean cut, sending the two to recoil as quick as lightning. As Sougo flies back into the kitchen, Kagura rams against Hijikata and out of the restaurant, rolling non-stop until the alley.

Kagura lies on top of Hijikata, mewling in exasperation. "That stupid Sadist! I will really kill him! I will-"

Her rambling is cut short when she looks down at the muscular toned body lying on his stomach. She captures the green hair of Hijikata from the back and immediately panic, climbing off but something hinders her from separating herself from him.

It is the glue. It is still stuck in her hand but found somewhere to hold onto.

Kagura's face drains white as soon as she realises where her hand has landed.

"Kuso!" Hijikata finally moves, finding his hands to push him up and stand in all fours. "Stupid Yorozuya! My uniform got dirty again! And my body aches like shit."

Hijikata exhales, almost standing up but an uncomfortable weight on his back disturbs him. Still on one knee, he turns his head and looks directly at Kagura's pale face. She is sitting like normal but her hand is attached to him.

And of all places, the contact or more precisely, the glued bond is between her hand and his left butt cheek.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?!" Hijikata shouts on top of his voice, his face slowly turning red.

Kagura pouts. "Don't blame me! Blame your junior for putting glue on my hand in the first place! And it is not like I want it to land there!"

"Oi, oi! Stop messing with me! Take it off now!"

"This glue will not come off by itself, Baka!"

"I don't care! Take it off! Take if off!"

"Do you have a brain?! Can't you understand what I just said?! It won't come off!"

"This is not funny! Why of all places?!"

Kagura is about to bark a response when Hijikata covers his face with one hand, and the tips of his ears bloom red. A loud thud drops inside her, as she cannot stop staring at him. Her world suddenly flashes white, succumbing to her desperation in which makes her push him flat on his back, and her free hand pins next to his face.

Her shocking advance paints fear in those grey eyes, unveiling his embarrassed complexion for the world to see. She towers him despite her smaller body, closing the gap between them. Something about him turning red turns her on, and she cannot explain it.

Hell, she has no time to think about it.

Her heart thumps like a wrecking ball against her chest. This position feels so wrong yet so right.

Seeing herself dominate the vice-chief makes her skin tingle in excitement, driven by the plain curiosity on the outcomes of owning him completely.

This is not new. She felt this way when she held him at the hospital. Only this time, the feeling is stronger than before.

She then sniffs his nicotine breath. It smells strong, both disgusting and enticing. His scent only escalates her desires for him. Her mind is beyond her conscience, as her body obeys to the chanting murmurs of her heart to ravish him.

Hijikata tightens his expression, unable to tame down the heat on his face. Kagura is in her own shade, but the glint in her eyes is one to be feared of. She is staring without a blink, as though he is a scrumptious food served to be devoured. Her hand remains on his ass, the weight of it too hard to dismiss.

The shade suddenly grows darker as Kagura leans forward. Hijikata reacts instantly, pushing her away with his hand stuck on her forehead.

"Oi, what're you thinking?! Get off me!" Hijikata begs, not surprised that his strength is defeated by her stubbornness. "This is not funny anymore!"

"Oh is it?"

Hijikata flinches hearing her deep voice as her hand squeezes the sweet chunk of meat. "Oi! Oi, stop that! Stop that!"

Kagura stretches a white smirk. "Stop what?"

"Whatever you did just now- Don't do it again! Teme, I said- If you're going for the fourth time, I will make you commit- Oi! S-Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Dumbed by embarrassment, being groped by a girl in the middle of the day, Hijikata is out of breath and stunned in agony, hiding his face behind his arms. A sinister giggle creeps in as his arms are pulled back, pinning his wrists above his head. Hijikata is almost in tears, shuddering and helpless under the intense gaze of the Yato girl.

"Why are you doing this?" Hijikata breathes. "You got a boyfriend."

Kagura licks her lips, still grinning. "Haven't you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"That cheating is the most sexy thing right now."

"Don't joke with me! I've never heard of it!"

"It's bold headlines on the Sadist magazines!"

"There is no such thing! Oi! Just stop it! Anyone can see us!"

"Let them see," Kagura giggles and blows a breath that simmers on Hijikata's lips. "Everyone will learn that you are mine."

"Oi..." Hijikata winces, the grip on his wrists crushing his bones.

He soon realises the girl is not being herself. Speaking with a lustrous voice and a stiff white smile across her face, her current features are as though she is possessed by an evil demon.

Could it be that she is succumbing to her Yato instinct?

Does she really have a switch in her that makes her insatiable and desperate at this time of age?!

Hijikata begins to fight back, struggling messily under her. She returns him with a clench of his butt and a squeeze on his wrists, tearing a cry from his throat.

"Stop this! You're gonna regret this!" Hijikata begs again.

"That mouth of yours needs to be taught a lesson."

Hijikata's eyes shot open wide. "What are you doing? Get back! Don't come closer! Oi!"

His pleas fall on dear ears, as she licks her lips again and leans closer.

"Stop, China. S-stop..."

Merely a hairline, their lips touch.

"Dahlia!"

She freezes.

"Don't, Dahlia. Dear Dahlia."

Her eyes blink, returning to the innocent glassy ones as she gazes into the tired grey ones.

"Toshi..."

"I don't want it."

Kagura examines his face as if she just returns from space and comes back to Earth. Their lips brush, yet Kagura has his words stained her memory.

He does not want it.

Her shoulders tense, pulling herself away, along with her hand that pinned him. She sits, staring blankly at her bruised red hand, not sure what had happened.

But again, his rejection stabs her deep in her spine.

"Oi."

Kagura looks up, connecting her eyes with his. Sitting up, he reaches his hand and cups her cheek. His warmth is hotter than expected, and his thumb swipes a tear from her eye. She then realises her tears are flowing thick down her face.

"You're confused, Kagura."

Her heart clenches, blistering in pain for she never feels she wants a kiss this much before.

"I'm sorry!" Kagura suddenly yelps, rubbing her wet eyes with her free fist. "I don't know what happened to me!"

"It's okay," Hijikata creases his brows.

"But I was- and then- but just now-"

She stumbles with her words in between sobs, unsure what caused her to stammer. He hushes her and brings her forehead to his lips, pressing a peck of kiss. Her head somehow refuses to pull back, lingering in the touch of his soft lips and enjoying his long fingers comb in her orange hair.

Hijikata has longed for this chance, to hold her dearly in his arms. This might be one of a lifetime chance and he goes for it. Before she pushes him away, he pulls back. The separation makes Kagura yearn for more.

Instead of meeting her eyes, Hijikata stands and grabs the wrist of the hand that is attached on his butt. He pulls her as strong as he can and slices the glue away. He places his handkerchief over her glued hand so that she will not get attached to anything else.

His eyes soon found hers. He smiles alittle, saying nothing at all.

"Toshi..." Kagura calls him involuntarily.

Standing up straight, Hijikata pats her head and breaks into a run.

"Wait!"

"Kagura!"

Her hand that reaches for Hijikata retreats as she turns to find Gintoki running to her. He stops at her and lets out a long sigh.

Kagura bursts in chuckles. "What happened to your hair, Gin-chan?!"

"Oi, oi! This is not funny, okay?! Don't make fun of my perms!"

"But you have a bald patch at the front of your head!"

"Whose fault is that?! Sofa-kun hand flew to my head and he pulled his hand along with my precious perms! I gave him a blow and knocked him out! Seriously, I'm literally bald because of your stupid boyfriend!" Gintoki complains while covering his head. "Where is that mayora anyways?"

In my heart, is what Kagura wished to say. "He ran off."

"That bastard! I want him to take responsibility!"

Kagura stands up and smiles. "You look good with it."

"Bullshit! Don't joke with me!"

"But what if your hair never grows back?"

"Oi! Don't underestimate my perms! It will become a forest within a night!" Gintoki grabs her hand and pulls her out of the alley. "Let's get back home! I want to have a word with you about having a boyfriend!"

"But we went through this already!"

"I don't approve any of it!"

"But Gin-chan!"

"We'll continue once we're back!"

As soon as Kagura is brought away, Hijikata leans his head back against the wall that he is hiding. He clips his lips with a cigarette and lights it up. Blowing a puff of smoke up, Hijikata reminisces the short yet sweet moments with Kagura.

Her skin on her forehead is too soft to be true.

And her eyes put angel's ones to shame.

If he has submitted to his desires, he would have taken advantage of her crying self.

But she belongs to someone now.

Someone whom he once stole his beloved sister's heart.

Life can be really unfair to Hijikata.

He dials his cellphone and rests it on his ear.

"Oi, Yamazaki. I'm somewhere at the alley down north of Kabuki-cho. Bring a pair of pants with you."

Keeping his cellphone into his pocket, he continues to stand with his butt glued to the wall.

Life is bloody unfair.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

So what do you think? Hope the funny part is funny haha.

I kinda happy and sad that Gintama2018 is out! I'm not ready to watch it huhu

Anyways hope I update faster next time. Hopefully! See ya again!


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! It's been like 88 years since I update this. I firstly apologise for not updating because I have a life crisis to sort out and now I'm back. I won't say I'm back for good because I don't think I can update as quick as I used to.**

 **But hey, Gintama Live Action movie 2 is lit! Love the cast to bits!**

 **When I heard about it, I remembered my stories and found new reviews! I'm happy to read them and decided maybe I should try updating one so this story is my top favourite so far.**

 **Oh just to note, this is mere fanfiction. Like seriously, I'm not in any way endorse or approve such relationships that is between Kagura and Hijikata. This is for FUN! Of course, Okikagu is canon and the biggest ship in Gintama. I totally agree with you. But Hijikagu is just a story that I started when I was trying to escape from boredom. Oh and by the way, since it is rare pairing, please expect some OOC-ness. I'm not Sorachi-sensei so don't expect the same original character being portrayed here.**

 **I'm sorry if what I've said turned you off but I just have to put it out clearly. And again, let me repeat one last time, I'm here for fanfiction and I'm an amateur writer. I have plenty things to improve on. So yeah, for my lovely reviewers that follow and favourite this story, thank you all with lots of love!**

 **Hope you enjoy this random update!**

 **Have fun reading! Thank you in advance!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13: Nobody says cooking is easy, less said therapeutic!**

* * *

"You're confused, Kagura."

Those words are playing in Kagura's head.

As she walks down the street, she stares at the little stones which are kicked by her shoes. She wonders what Hijikata means behind those words. She cannot even tell if he means good or bad.

What was for sure is that Hijikata kissed her forehead.

She quirks a tug on the side of her lips. That has become one of her sweet memories with the vice-chief of Shinsengumi. She wants to believe that Hijikata might give in to her desires but when they had the chance to be alone together, he was relentlessly rejecting her.

The fact that she declared her fake relationship with Sougo is not enough to make Hijikata pursue her. Hijikata actually chooses to let her go. He also shows no objection towards her relationship with Sougo, as if it is something he has long expected.

As far as she knows, she has no feelings towards Sougo. She has always considered him as a rival in their little fights. If it is anything more than that, she would have taken him as another annoying brother that knows her too well. Romantic feelings however has not once bloomed for Sougo.

And Kagura never thinks about love until things happened between her and Hijikata.

What makes her life complicated now is that Sougo is serious about her. She cannot ignore the fact that he has feelings for her even though he has not once said it out clearly. For him to be outright jealous of Hijikata, there can only be one reason why he wanted her. It is definitely because he likes her.

But on her side of the story, Kagura only agreed to be with him because she wants to avenge him after his stupid prank of faking the cure when she needed it the most. Another reason could probably be because Sougo might be the right boyfriend for her.

It is impossible between her and Hijikata.

Does that mean, she let social standards decide her life rather than her pure maiden heart?

Since when did she care about social standards?

She should have followed her heart.

"I don't want it."

Kagura stops her idling walk at the streets and stares at the ground. It pains her to remember Hijikata's rejection when she tried to kiss him that day. Even at her deluded state, she could understand from his eyes that he was resisting her. Forcing a kiss on him would have made things worse between them.

Now that she thinks of it, she never feel that way all her life. Not even when Sougo kissed her.

Papi never mentioned that a Yato would exhibit predatory instincts when trying to claim his or her mate.

Thanks to Hijikata, Kagura has tasted how it feels to be turned on. It made her heart race, her blue eyes ablaze, her ears yearning to hear moans of submission.

Damn!

Kagura deliberately bowsnlow and hides under her umbrella. She cups her mouth as though she is feeling nauseous. She wishes she can share what she feels to someone but she knows better that no one will understand what she is going through. A young girl like her has these feelings towards a man twice her age. If her Papi finds out, the whole Earth will be crushed to dust.

Furthermore, Gintoki is mad at her for dating Sougo and if she mentions her true feelings are actually towards Hijikata, Gintoki might attack Shinsengumi like a Joui terrorist would do. Shinpachi is out of question as he is the last person to give love advice.

Kagura sighs miserably, adjusting her posture by straightening up her umbrella. Her eyes widen at the person in front of her.

"How long have you been standing there, Baka Sadist?" Kagura pouts.

The young man with his hands in the pockets shrugs. "A couple of minutes. I was expecting you to drop dead any moment. You were so stiff I thought you died standing."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard from you. Are you underestimating me?"

Sougo begins to come closer. "I have always looked down on you but it was not enough to make you depressed as you are now."

In one pull, Sougo has Kagura flattened her chest against his as he fastens her with his arm around her waist.

"Oi, let me go!" Kagura grumbles. "I'll bite you."

"Kiss me."

Kagura's eyes shrink. "What?"

"You're my girlfriend so I'm asking for a kiss," Sougo demands.

"We are in the middle of the street, Boke! Have you no shame?!"

Her whine stops when Sougo clips his fingers on her chin, directing her lips to his. They are about to kiss publicly and this sadist has no qualms about doing it in uniform. Kagura has the strongest urge to retaliate but she has to be careful not to piss him off. She knows he will punish her if she does.

"N-Not now, honey!" Kagura squeals with a fake sweet voice. "Please! Let's do it in your room!"

Sougo creases his brows. "I'm having night duty in an hour's time. So we do it now."

"Night duty? Oh, then you should rest before the time comes! You always sleep until you purposely overslept, right?" Kagura tries to avoid the kiss as long as she can.

"Ara, is that you being caring towards me?" Sougo suddenly smirks. "That's a first."

Kagura laughs half-heartedly, still within his cage of arms. "Of course! I'm your girlfriend! It's my job to take care of you!"

"If that's the case, I'm hungry," Sougo states and releases her from his chest only because he wants to hold her hand and pull her along. "Cook me dinner."

"No way! Are you serious?! I can't cook besides egg on rice! And abit of soya sauce!"

"That's not healthy. As my girlfriend, you should learn to cook good meals so I can reward you with toys- I mean, kisses and hugs, right China?"

"I told you I can't cook! Give it up already!"

"Either you cook for me or I ravish you in front of everyone here!"

Kagura gulps. "Fine! I'll cook your stupid food, Baka Tax Robber!"

"Good."

* * *

At the Shinsengumi kitchen, Kagura opens the fridge and rummages into the ingredients for Sougo's dinner. She can definitely cook small meals like how she did when she looked after her late sick mother. Nonetheless, Sougo gives her the impression that he wants something fulfilling and tasty. He even allows her to use anything she can find in the kitchen. She is given half an hour to deliver his dinner into his room.

Firstly, Kagura is not going to give him what he wants. In fact, she wants to give him food poisoning as revenge for threatening her just now. Kagura will relish the joy of watching their first squad captain stuck in the toilet cubicle for hours.

And secondly, if possible, she wants to change Sougo's way of treating her. She cannot keep up with his commands like asking her to kiss. She is only a kid with an umbrella but Sougo treats her like a prostitute in the middle of the street. How Kagura wishes Sougo can show some decency.

After making a ruckus in the kitchen, she finally appears in front of Sougo's room. She knocks on his door before entering. Sougo who was leaning against the wall with the eyepatch on, moves and wakes up to her arrival. He removes his eyemask and sits across Kagura at the dining table.

Sougo is eager to eat as he already holds his chopsticks in his hand. Although his facial expression implies bored and uninterested, his heart is elated to be the first boy who will get to taste Kagura's cooking. His red eyes dawn on the pot with a cover and a bowl of rice.

"Smells nice," Sougo comments. "What did you cook?"

"Curry," Kagura smiles, placing his rice bowl in front of him. "Do you like curry?"

"It depends," Sougo says, pretending not to be excited.

His hand reaches the handle of the pot and opens it. His heart almost drops to his stomach.

"What curry is this?" Sougo stares at the smiling redhead.

"Why won't you taste it to find out?"

"I'm asking you a question. Answer it."

Kagura pouts, picking up discontent from Sougo's voice. "Hey. It took alot of hardwork making your dinner and this is what I get from you. Don't judge it before tasting it!"

His chopsticks are slammed on the table. "I'm not eating it."

"What?!" Kagura bristles. "You told me to do this for you! Can you appreciate me alittle?!"

"Appreciate you say?" Sougo hisses before grabbing her collar and planting a glare. "Do you really think I'm stupid?!"

"What are you talking about, Baka Sadist?!"

"You boiled sukonbu and tabasco together so that you get the brown of curry, right?"

Kagura blinks and coughs alittle. "I didn't do that."

Agitated, the young man pushes her away and stands up. "Horrible."

Kagura is about to hiss back at him when she notices a frown on Sougo's lips.

"I should have underestimated your cooking too. My bad."

Sougo takes his sword before leaving the room with a loud bang. Kagura stares at his shadow that lingers longer than necessary. It is obvious that he is sulking over the fact that Kagura treated his dinner as a joke. He has actually hoped for a good meal from his pronounced girlfriend but he is too excited that he left his heart unguarded from her mischief and fake love.

Even if he stands there for an hour, he knows that Kagura will not try to comfort him.

With a heavy heart, Sougo makes his way out of the Shinsengumi quarters.

Kagura clicks his tongue and sighs. "What's his problem?! It was just a small prank. There is nothing to get angry about."

Looking at her cooked meal, she wonders if it tastes as bad as it looks. She pokes her finger inside and puts in her mouth. She immediately gags, taking lungful of air.

"Damn! That was bitter and spicy!" Kagura curses before laughing. "It would have been funny to see him eating it. Too bad he is a party spoiler. Boo, Mr. Boring!"

In matter of fact, in her eyes, Sougo has changed. He is being serious these days.

Has he seriously fallen for her? Just what did she do to deserve that?

Kagura nags about him in her mind while she returns to the kitchen with the tray of abandoned food. Not only she has wasted her sukonbu, she will waste a whole pot of her prank curry. She better dispose it before the vice-chief catches her wasting the Shinsengumi food.

As she enters the kitchen, she is stood staggered at the sight of the ladle pulling her curry and pouring it onto a bowl of rice. A mayonnaise bottle squirts its contents, swirling over it until it stands like a pile of poo.

When the chopsticks start to dig, Kagura finally reacts. "Wait!"

The small bite has gone into the mouth of Hijikata. It is within mere seconds, his ears reddened and his face drenched in sweat. He hurriedly places his bowl down and rushes for the toilet.

Kagura follows him as he bends over the toilet seat, coughing out the content and drinking from the tap.

"Nanja kore ya?! It's bloody spicy! Food from hell!" Hijikata curses between gulps of water.

Instead of comforting him, Kagura giggles behind her hand. "You're really stupid, Baka Mayora!"

Hijikata turns around and stares at the laughing girl. "You! What are you doing here?!"

"I made that curry, stupid!" Kagura says, still chuckling. "Don't you ask first before eating someone's curry?!"

"It looks tempting," Hijikata murmurs before continuing to wash his burnt tongue.

Kagura chortles. "You've been deceived! Yes!"

"Shut up, China! What kind of stupid game is this, seriously?"

"Well, I was actually cooking for-"

Kagura puts a halt to her explanation.

Her ultramarine blue eyes stray its line of sight to where it is forbidden.

The messy wet skin on Hijikata's neck is blinding her. The man is indifferent to the fact that removing his scarf and unbuttoning his shirt have given Kagura opportunity to ogle. While Hijikata is busily soothing his tastebuds by gushing water into his mouth, Kagura traces every drop of water travelling down the length of his throat and pooling around his perfectly sculptured collar bone.

Damn Hijikata worked out for real.

Hijikata blows a breath and turns off the tap. "For Sougo, isn't it?"

"W-what?" Kagura unconsciously responds.

Who in the right mind can speak when the handsome Adonis is wiping that sunkissed skin gently?!

"I meant that you cooked the curry for your boyfriend," Hijikata grunts at the stunned girl.

Kagura simply shrugs. "Who knows?"

"Oi, what's with that half-hearted response? Did you leave your brain somewhere else, kusogaki?" Hijikata sounds pissed.

Well, Kagura is more than pissed when Hijikata is being careless around her.

Revealing such tempting skin under his chin, he is oblivious of how he is turning Kagura on.

Kagura suppresses her urge mentally and physically for she knows nothing good will be earned if she gives in. It is her fault to begin with, for laying around a fiery dish dangerous enough to make a handsome man more inviting and lusting that a girl like Kagura can die.

"Ahh, too spicy," Hijikata softly moans, hanging out his tongue and squeezing his eyes. "What the hell did you put-"

A massive punch interrupts him as he stares in astonishment, watching Kagura's punctured fist into the wall, barely inches away from his waist.

"Stop teasing me-aru."

Hijikata blinks and stares down into the most painful expression Kagura can give.

He can only knit his brows in confusion.

He has no idea that exposing his tongue with that vulnerable expression had stirred Kagura into a mess and the only way she can hold back her rocketing urge is to do it with violence.

When he realises having her under him create a familiar closeness, he gulps and looks away. This awkward closeness is giving him awkward ideas unappealing at the moment. He knows better of what Kagura is going to do if he keeps quiet.

She will turn into that monster who pinned him down and attempted to ravish him.

Hijikata's chest immediately clenches, but before he can move his feet, Kagura peels away from him. Hijikata watches Kagura's back as she leaves the toilet.

"I'm sorry."

Hijikata scrunches his face, not feeling relieved by her apology but actually he senses defeat at the distance she puts between them. He then wonders if her apology is meant for making that curry or the hole she made on the wall.

Kagura enters the kitchen and glares at the pot of curry. Her mind is ruthlessly blaming it for making her lose her composure. Had she succumbed to her desires a moment ago Hijikata would utter those poisonous words again.

It is already enough being rejected once.

She does not need to be reminded that she is not wanted by the man she adores.

"Kuso curry!" Kagura yells and carries the pot to the sink.

When she is about to pour it away, two hands snatch it from her. Kagura gasps at the man whose eyes are dawned on her with worry.

"Give it back!" Kagura demands it, pulling the pot from his hold. "It's inedible! I made it to prank Baka Sadist!"

Hijikata persists to fight back and he suddenly snaps. "Wait! You pranked this to him! That is not what couples do!"

Again with the reminder of her fake relationship with Sougo.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it from you! Let go!"

"No, you let go!" Hijikata braves a hand on her hand which instantly triggers her to release the pot. "I will cook it back and make it edible!"

Kagura has her eyes widened. "That is impossible-aru!"

"Oi," Hijikata looks down at her with a cold stare. "Brats like you should just wait and let the adult cook. Sit somewhere else."

"Who're you calling brat, Mayora?!" Kagura hollers angrily until Hijikata pats her head.

Having his hand on her vermillion hair somehow manages to calm her down.

"You're hungry, kusogaki. Do you think I didn't know?" Hijikata snorts. "I don't want you to make another hole again."

Kagura pouts and slaps his hand away. "Ridiculous-aru! I'm not hungry-aru!"

Hijikata huffs. "Are you sure? Then why are you still here?"

"I- I just want to see if you can really make it edible, baka Mayora! Hurry up! I don't have all day!"

"Hai hai."

* * *

Two bowls of curry rice are served on the table. Hijikata sits across Kagura and hands her chopsticks.

"Go on," Hijikata allows her to take her first bite while he squirts his vital dose of mayo into his bowl.

Kagura hums, looking at the curry from different angles. "When you said you're going to cook, I thought you're going to dump mayo in it."

"Hey brat," Hijikata places his mayonnaise bottle aside. "Don't underestimate me. I cook once a while because I used to live on my own. So shut up and eat."

Kagura hums again, cupping her chin this time. "What if this is just payback for just now?"

Hijikata sighs and folds his arms. "Fine. Feed me some from your bowl to prove to you it's edible."

Without hesitation, Kagura scoops some and places on his lips. Before she lets herself get lost in those succulent red mouth of his, he bites off the morsel and chews, raising his brows to show he is fine.

"Still better with mayonnaise," Hijikata comments. "Now you try some."

Kagura hardly says anything when Hijikata scoops a morsel with mayo on his chopsticks and waits for her to open her mouth. She involuntarily blushes and opens her mouth. To her dismay, Hijikata pulls back in time she tries to eat it and he eats that morsel instead.

"Hey!" Kagura bangs a fist on the table, earning a smirk from him. "Rude-aru!"

"Too bad I'm not sharing mayonnaise with someone who rejected Hijikata special before," Hijikata pouts and continues to eat.

Kagura snorts yet smiles alittle, as the tension between them has gone and they can interact like normal. Not only that, she gets to feed him and she does not feel offended when he teases her. Hijikata surely is alot different from Sougo.

Impressed by Hijikata's mouthful chewing, Kagura takes her first bite and she hums in surprise. "This is good!"

"Told you so," Hijikata swallows a gulp. "I just added the ingredients that you missed so it tastes alot better. I'll ask Yamazaki to tell the boys to finish the rest. So don't worry about it. It's not good to waste food."

She is touched by his efforts to mend her curry but she refuses to show it. She continues to dig in, leaving no space in her mind to wander about her feelings. If they were a couple, Kagura would have pulled him to a room and kiss him to death for making a delicious curry to fill her stomach.

That is simple fantasy.

This atmosphere is good. Just her and Hijikata eating curry rice bowls together is good.

She does not want to ruin this moment with her fantasies. She should enjoy this peace with him for alittle longer.

Kagura burps after the last gulp. "Seconds!"

"Damn it, slow down your eating!" Hijikata grumbles and takes her bowl to scoop her second portion. "By the way, don't you want to pack some and give to Sougo? I know where his designated patrol area is."

Why mention him now?! Kagura internally scoffs. "Why would I?"

"He's your boyfriend," Hijikata sighs and puts down her bowl. "He could be sulking right now because you pranked him with that curry."

Kagura instantly eats her bowl.

Forget him. Forget him. Forget him.

It is just her, Hijikata and curry.

Hijikata notices that she avoids answering and he pauses his eating.

"Sougo likes Ramen with more noodles," Hijikata suggests, hoping Kagura spare her boyfriend a thought. "Do you know how to cook them? I can teach you."

The empty bowl slams down hard and she burps unglamorously. "One more!"

Hijikata grits his teeth, seeing she is not sparing a thought at all. He is really disturbed by the fact that Kagura is not going to mend things back with Sougo after pranking him. Hijikata knows best that Sougo can sulk to no end. It might affect their relationship or in better words, exacerbate Sougo's sadism on Kagura.

Obviously Hijikata is worried for her.

"Please consider his feelings for once." Hijikata acts stern and continues to eat his bowl.

That's it.

Kagura begins to kick a fuss, kicking his legs under the table. "One more! One more! One more!"

"What's with you, idiot?! Can't you move your ass and get it yourself?!"

"You gave me seconds! What's wrong about giving me thirds and fourths, Mayora?!"

"Don't joke around! Just take it yourself and keep quiet! Don't make me kick you out of here!"

"You dare to kick me, you kick-the-can loser?!"

"Where did that come from?!"

"Feed me! Feed me! Feed me!"

"No way! No way! No way!"

"I'm hungry I can die-"

Suddenly, Kagura chokes something in her throat, bending over with her head on the table. Hijikata panics and runs to her behind, nudging her shoulders as she coughs hard that her body trembles.

"Oi, get up!" Hijikata persuades her and before she can respond, Hijikata manages to pull her away from the table, having her back against his chest, while he assists her to relieve from coughing.

Kagura finally stop coughing and realises his arms are around her waist. Her back meets his chest yet again.

"Better?" Hijikata asks.

Kagura thinks of an idea, taking advantage of the situation. She pretends to faint and fall her head back on Hijikata's shoulder.

"Oi," Hijikata nudges her again. "Wake up!"

He even slaps her cheeks gently. She does not budge.

"Ahhh, troublesome!"

Hijikata cusses and carries her in his arms, bringing her away from the kitchen. He decides to enter Sougo's room and lays her on his floor before getting the futon from the cupboard. Once he places Kagura on the mattress, he sits next to her and checks her pulse and breathing.

"She seriously knocked off. What a weird girl," Hijikata sighs, pulling out his cellphone. "I should call Sougo."

He intends to dial yet his eyes go astray to her slumberous face. A grain of rice is found on the corner of her lips.

Such a glutton. How clumsy this girl can be.

His tongue licks the grain off.

Wait.

What did he just do?

Sudden realisation kicks in as Hijikata pulls back and stands up, covering his face.

What did he just do?!

Hijikata took advantage of her when she was unguarded.

Does that make him a pedophile?! He has to leave the room now!

He moves away just in time her hand clutches on his ankle and the world turns upside down.

Once again, Kagura towers Hijikata with a sinister smile.

"You!" Hijikata holds his breath. "You're awake?!"

"Don't act surprised," Kagura licks her own lips. "After what you just did."

Hijikata bulges his eyes wide. She knew what he just did. His face turns beet red.

"Get off me," Hijikata warns yet his voice shakes shamelessly.

Kagura hardens her smile. "One more time-aru."

Hijikata chuckles weakly. "F-fine. I'll serve you another bowl. Now get off me so I can bring-"

"That is not what I mean, Mayo-chan."

"M-Mayo-chan?!" Hijikata becomes scarlet red. "Don't call me that!"

"Mayo-chan. Mayo-chan. Mayo-chan."

"I'll kill you, kusogaki!"

Kagura captures Hijikata's gaze, owning his grey blue eyes to only look back at hers.

"If you can lick off a grain, why not give me a kiss, Mayo-chan?" Kagura teases.

Hijikata tightens his expression. "I was not thinking straight!"

"Then, I'll teach your tongue a lesson," Kagura suggests, deepening her voice.

"Don't joke with me!" Hijikata growls. "Why would a brat like you talk like that? And you have Sougo. So get off me before you're going to regret it."

"Stop..." Kagura hisses.

Hijikata has his breath hitched.

"Stop calling me a brat!"

Kagura moves to puncture her canine teeth and bite a morsel of that long tempted skin under his chin. When the ache registers to his brain, he summons a sheer force to push her off but it is still nothing against the strength of the Yato girl.

Hijikata mewls in pain, knowing blood drip on his shirt. Kagura is inclined to go further than a bite knowing what kind of sounds he can make.

"It hurts, teme... Stop it... ahh... Okay.. I won't call... I won't call you brat again!"

Kagura releases him only to give in to his push. She falls back, leaning against the wall with bloody lips. She smiles as she licks. Hijikata blinks away the tears and presses his hand on his wound. He grits his teeth in pain, glaring at her.

"Why did you go that far?!" Hijikata shouts on the top of his voice. "Kuso!"

Kagura presses her wrist over her mouth and stands up. "I won't deny that I'm still the same old brat in front of Gin-chan, Shinpachi and even that Sadist. But when it is with you, I'm not that same brat."

Hijikata squints to see Kagura's face that is shaded by her fringe.

"You changed me ever since that mission."

"That can't be," Hijikata tries to word his thoughts but he could not.

Kagura lifts her head lightly and grins. "So don't provoke me or you'll be suffering another wound like that. Don't forget I'm a Yato and I can do even worse."

She takes slow steps to the door, hearing silence from Hijikata. She holds the door for a moment before turning to face the stunned vice-chief.

"And that wound is a good reminder to what I have said earlier."

Hijikata furrows his brows. "What?"

"You're mine-aru."

Fear pierces into Hijikata's eyes, shrinking and shaking.

"Even though I have Sougo, you're still mine. Remember that. Thanks for the good meal."

She slides the door behind her, making her way out of the headquarters.

Hijikata rams his head against the floorboard repeatedly, trying to wake up from what could be a nightmare. The blood staining the floor and drenching his shirt is clear evidence that it is not a dream.

He cannot believe he would fear being sexually harassed at this time of his age. He was pinned down couple of times, handcuffed, groped and even was bitten twice at the same place. To top all that, he was done by a girl half his age.

Damn himself.

What did he do to deserve this?

"Fuku-chou!"

Hijikata heard Yamazaki's yell and his hurried footsteps.

"What happened?! Who did this?"

Before he can answer, he faints.

Damn it.

* * *

Oh wells, I have some idea for future chapters but God knows when I will update. Hope I can write again soon!

Thank you for reading and supporting this sweet piece of Hijikagu. I know its Okikagu week tho haha Me bad.

And the manga is hinting for closure. I'm utterly sad. Hope its just Sorachi trolling again.

Have a great day ahead. Lots of love!


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Sorry how I update this in irregular times. I really wanted to finish this story but things are in the way sometimes. But hey! Gintama is not ending but sort of postponed to another magazine. Thank goodness I almost cried thinking it will end.**

 **Hope you like this chapter. Warning that you won't get much action here. I promise you the next chapter after this one is what you all have been waiting for mwahahahaha XD**

 **To everyone who reviewed, you are the reason I'm back and motivated to do this! Love you loads! You know who you are! I promise I bring Hijikagu to life bahahaha Poor Sougo tho huhuhu**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: When a man sulks, they are more sour than lemons!**

* * *

At the Shinsengumi quarters, some of the officers are in their kimono heading outside for their day off. It has become quieter as many have left the premises. Surely their chief is either at the cabaret club or Kodokan dojo to stalk his crush. Yamazaki is probably fooling around somewhere with his Love-ru mangas. Hijikata however decides to stay back.

It is not that he is dedicated to finish the piles of paperwork. He is just evading what lies outside.

More like avoiding a certain someone.

He last saw her a week ago. Ever since then, they have not once crossed paths at Kabuki-chou or the city. He did not hear any news about her or Yorozuya. It is too quiet to be true as though what happened the other day never happened.

"Even though I have Sougo, you're still mine."

Chills pop on the back of his neck and he shivers. He thinks it is childish of her to speak those words of possessiveness but a kid would have not gone that far as to bite a chunk of meat from his neck. Even though the swelling receded, the scar remains there to remind him of her. Everytime he looks at the mirror, he sees that scar and her words ring in his head.

That kid must have learned some sort of psycho manipulating techniques to make him feel this way.

Could it be a part of being a Yato?

How come Sougo does not suffer like he does?

Wait, did Sougo even get a hickey from her?

Knowing Sougo, she might not have a chance. Hijikata is more vulnerable and careless than Sougo, to be honest. At times when dealing with women, Hijikata can be at his worst.

That is why he never wants to be involved with women. Or love, even.

Hijikata rests his pen at the side and climbs to a stand. The tonnes of reports have bored him enough to make him remember things he wants to forget. He grabs his wooden sword and intends to practice. When he slides open his door, he marvels at the sight of Sougo standing with a knuckle high to knock.

"Why are you here?" Hijikata asks him directly.

Sougo raises a bottle of sake. "Drink with me."

Hijikata snorts and walks past the shorter lad. "It's noon, baka. It's not the time to be drinking."

"Then, what about chuubert?"

Hijikata halts in his stride and looks back. He wants to avoid Sougo too since the younger lad reminds too much of his girlfriend but that hint of sadness in Sougo's eyes is impossible to ignore. Usually, when Hijikata rejects, Sougo retaliates and strikes him either with a sword or the bazooka.

Instead, Sougo offers alternative. This is the first for Hijikata.

Then he remembers why Sougo is behaving this way.

Those two are not in good terms.

Hijikata gives in and chooses to sit at the side of the walkway where he can face the barren land. Sougo understands and moves to sit next to Hijikata. He passes one chuubert to the older lad and they both start biting the ends.

As soon as Hijikata starts sucking the fruit juice, he gives a Sougo a side stare. "How long are you going to sulk?"

Sougo flinches. "I'm not sulking."

"Look, I don't just know you from yesterday. You're a kid when I met you. Sulking is something you resort to do whenever you have no control over it. Like how you hated seeing me in dojo back then and so you skipped many lessons."

"I still hate you right now."

"Tell me something I don't know, brat," Hijikata smirks teasingly as he seldom hears such a weak rebuttal. "It's day off today. Go and see her."

"I don't want to see her."

"She-she's probably waiting for you to find her," Hijikata feels his voice weaken. "You two belong to each other, right? I'm sure you have a few scars from her lovebites as a reminder."

"What rubbish are you spewing, Hijikata-san?"

"Eh?"

"She never gives me one, apart from bruises from her punches and kicks."

Surprised yet embarrassed, Hijikata grins at the side of his lips. "Well, that is how she shows she cares about you."

"Who knows?" Sougo sighs. "I haven't seen her initiate anything, not even a hug or kiss."

Hijikata blows a loud sigh and sucks more of his chuubert. "Don't drag this problem between you two for too long. I don't want it to affect your fighting focus when we face our enemies. In matter of fact, when Kondo-san forms Shinsengumi, he never intends to have a team that spends their time miserly. We have sworn to stake our lives. That is what samurais are about."

"So you are saying," Sougo speaks finally. "You would never find a woman for yourself?"

Hijikata suppresses his irritation towards the question. "I don't plan to and never will."

"Even if my sister comes back from the grave?"

Hijikata spins his head to look right into dull bronze eyes of Sougo. The younger lad looks back as though he expected this reaction.

Hijikata suddenly chuckles. "I don't think I like to be haunted all my life."

"Hijikata-san."

"What?"

"You rejected my sister because you couldn't make her happy, right?"

Hijikata looks at Sougo with a soft expression. "So what if that is true?"

"Do you think I can make China happy?"

Hijikata widens his eyes, amazed at the question Sougo raised to him. Hijikata is certainly surprised that Sougo has been thinking about his girl. At times like this, Hijikata realised he forgets about the fact that Sougo is not the brat like before. Sougo has grown up into a young adult and he is able to think deep and far. Not to mention also, the Prince Sadist actually confides his problems to Hijikata. This can only mean he is serious about Kagura and he is swallowing his pride by asking advice from the man he loathed so much.

Hijikata however feels alittle disappointed with himself. He is the last person to be giving relationship advice. And furthermore, knowing how much Sougo cared about Kagura, Hijikata realised his place. He has no chance to ever win Kagura over Sougo. The lad loves her this much and she deserves him.

There is no denying that Hijikata has feelings for Kagura but he will never go as far as Sougo. Needless to say, it was never possible for him in the first place.

"Forget what I've asked."

Sougo suddenly stands up. Hijikata turns in guilt for not responding promptly to the question. His delay only leads Sougo to thinking that Hijikata is trying hard to refute him nicely.

"Oi, Sougo. Wait," Hijikata tries to call him back.

"I'm giving up."

Hijikata is wide-eyed. "What?"

Sougo turns alittle just to look over his shoulder. "It is obvious that it is not working. I tried to win her heart yet she took me as a joke. Now I thought she would find me but she has not even appeared in my sight for this whole week. She doesn't seem to care about me."

"She could probably be busy in a job with Yorozuya. Don't be hard on yourself."

"Don't be hard on myself, you say?" Sougo chortles weakly. "I once had an important woman in my life and now she's gone. I don't want to suffer another episode of it again so I will break it before it breaks me."

"Oi!" Hijikata stands up. "Calm down, Sougo! You don't have to end it! You both just need to talk."

"I rather kill myself than to find her."

"Then I'll find her for you!"

Sougo turns fully and faces Hijikata in awe. "Hijikata-san."

"In matter of fact, I'll go and find her right now. Make her come and talk to you. So in the meantime don't do anything stupid!"

Hijikata tosses the empty chuubert to Sougo and he makes a move to leave. As soon as Hijikata is not in his sight, Sougo continues drinking his chuubert.

A smirk stretches across his face. "So lame, Hijikata-san."

Sougo walks back to his bedroom with hawk eyes hovering a sneer.

"It's always good to have a puppet around."

* * *

Knocks are heard at the door of Yorozuya's house.

"Coming!"

Gintoki slides open the door while having one finger in his ear. His eyes twitch to meet Hijikata of all people.

"Ara, are you selling something?" Gintoki snorts. "I'll just give you 300 yen so don't come again."

Hijikata snaps. "I'm not selling anything! I need to talk to you!"

"Go on," Gintoki sighs. "I'm listening."

"We talk inside."

"Oi, the kids are not around so I can recover from my hungover. I need my rest!"

"It'll be quick! Move aside!"

Hijikata manages himself to enter and stride in.

Gintoki sighs. "Damn it! Fujoshis are going to write about this!"

As soon as the two of them sit on the couch facing each other, Hijikata glances at the closet. His heart suddenly races when he remembers the last time he was here. Gintoki yawns loudly stealing Hijikata's attention back to him.

"So what is it? Make it quick," Gintoki slurs, still digging his ear.

"I want you to tell your Yato comrade that she needs to talk to Sougo."

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

"Oi, oi. You don't look like the kind of guy who interferes someone else's relationship."

Hijikata clicks his tongue in irk as he cannot deny what Gintoki has said.

"Furthermore, Kagura looks happy without him. She is not like any other girl who rants for not meeting her partner. Let them deal their relationship themselves. Or maybe you are here to actually hint that Sougo wants to dump her. Just let him know Kagura-chan will dump him first!"

"Oi, this is not some sort of competition on who dumps first!" Hijikata snaps. "Sougo is not asking for a break-up. He's rooting for her."

"Then why are you trying to fix this, not him?" Gintoki asks in a deep tone. "If he couldn't bring himself to meet her, at least face me. Or has he always been a coward?"

"Watch your language, Yorozuya."

"You're just protecting him because he is your comrade. It's sad that as an adult you cannot teach him basic respect. It's your fault that he turns out to be a heartless sadist."

"Shut up already!" Hijikata leans forward. "Don't make me punch you!"

"Uruse! Get out of my house! I will make them break up!"

"I can arrest you for ruining their relationship!"

"It was ruined in the first place! Kagura-chan does not need a boyfriend!"

"What boyfriend?"

The two men swivel their heads and their jaw drop to the floor.

Umibozu just waltzs in, aiming his umbrella at the two.

"W-what boyfriend? We didn't talk about boyfriends! Right, Hijikata-kun?!" Gintoki pinches Hijikata secretly, asking him to play along.

Hijikata grits his teeth. "We are just exchanging theories about her and a possible but not real boyfriend."

"Yes! Yes, even though I don't understand the nonsense he just said!" the frightened white-haired samurai laughs. "And what brings you here, bald man?"

"I'm not bald!" Umibozu grunts, hitting Gintoki on the head anyway. "Weren't you the one who called me to come over? And the sandy bulbhead at the headquarters told me the vice-chief is dating my daughter."

"That bastard, Sougo!" Hijikata finally understands why Sougo wants him to find Kagura instead of himself.

He knew Umibozu is in town. He wants Hijikata to face the wrath of the most feared Amanto in the universe.

The umbrella is now aimed at Hijikata, causing the prey to gulp. "Say your last words!"

"Nobody's dating her! It was a lie!" Hijikata shouts in one breath.

Umibozu looks unconvinced until Gintoki strikes the umbrella, bringing Umibozu to face Gintoki with their weapons clashed.

"Oi, oi. Are you insane? Why would you think I let this bastard date her? He is twice as old as her!"

"I don't care about such things! She is too young to date anyone!"

"Rest assured she is not dating anyone! You can trust me, baldy!"

"Oi, you two cut it out!" Hijikata snaps at them, feeling offended by their words. "Umibozu, I called you here because she was drugged before!"

Umibozu releases his strength from the umbrella and looks at Hijikata. "What drug?"

"We encountered Harusame in a mission a month ago. They carried the drug that you fear would have reached your daughter."

"I have given the cure, didn't I?" Umibozu has his eyes wrinkled in worry.

Hijikata blows a sigh seeing Umibozu has calmed down from attacking them. "Yes. That is why I like you to replenish by giving me or Yorozuya another dosage, in any case it will happen again."

"Unfortunately, I don't carry one right now. It is not easy to obtain it. That poison is lethal even to Yato kind so that is why it takes alot of efforts to obtain the cure," Umibozu says angrily. "You should have been more careful! I can't believe you brought my daughter into such situation!"

"Oi, she was the one running into danger despite me warning her off!" Gintoki argues back. "In any case, you didn't tell me you have some relative in Harusame!"

"What are you saying?!" Umibozu snaps.

"One of his people saw a pirate with similar colour of hair as Kagura's! He also believed that pirate gave Kagura the cure first! Even after that cure, she was without a heartbeat until a moment later she revived!"

Kamui. Umibozu mentally notes and sighs.

"What he means to say," Hijikata clarifies Gintoki's outburst. "Kagura was poisoned twice and cured twice but by two different injections."

"That is bad news," Umibozu looks at them in the eyes that gradually show fear. "You should have called me sooner."

Gintoki grits his teeth. "Oi, what do you mean bad news?!"

"Didn't I say that the cure takes alot of efforts? What I mean is that the cure needs to be examined as effective and safe for the victim. It must not pose any harmful side effects. But I don't think Harusame cares that much."

"True about that," Hijikata agreed. "Harusame used the same drug on the girls for human trafficking and cured them once they were secured on the ship. Their main objective is to capture the girls and not bother about their health. Those girls are turned into slaves and sold off to host clubs and whatnot. That is why we have to stop Harusame from harming more people. It is a job of the Shinsengumi but we are deeply regretful to have your daughter involved. That is why I believed if you can obtain another cure, we will be more prepared and careful."

Umibozu looks at Hijikata who sounds intelligent and disciplined, unlike his daughter's good-for-nothing boss. Umibozu cannot deny he is impressed by what has been said but it looks like the vice-chief still has lots to learn.

"Hijikata-san, have you wondered what kind of side effects the cure would give to those girls?" Umibozu raises a brow at him.

Hijikata looks away to think which almost makes Umibozu laugh.

This man is too gullible to be the demon vice-chief. Gintoki however can pick up the hint and he smirks darkly.

"Don't tell me," Gintoki chuckles. "The side effects got to do with their future jobs as hosts."

Too bad Umibozu is not impressed with Gintoki's dirty mind.

"What do you mean?" Hijikata asks and the two men exchange looks before looking at Hijikata again.

Gintoki smirks. "Desires."

"Lust," Umibozu adds.

"Bondage."

"Roleplay."

"Even worse, obsessiveness. Killing stalking."

Hijikata drops himself on the couch with his face turned as red as tomato. "You're joking."

Hijikata can hardly breathe, thinking that Kagura would have been harbouring these dirty thoughts. But if he considered what happened to Kagura after the mission, it stared to make sense. Hijikata is the only one who experienced that dark side of Kagura, especially when the two of them are alone. It is impossible for Hijikata to deny Umibozu's words. He cannot laugh it off even if he wants too.

The scar on his neck suddenly burns, making him recall the shiver he had when Kagura towered him and how she smiled with bloodied lips.

Hijikata sits quietly panicking while the other two sneers.

"Oi, oi, baldy Ossan! You tainted the poor Fuku-chou's innocence!"

"Is he still a virgin?"

"Uruse!" Hijikata snaps up. "She was injected by your cure on the second time! So it definitely cancels out! Right?!"

Umibozu sighs. "I'm no doctor so I can't tell you. But if she has turned more violent than before, that also means her urges are twice as strong as before. What you two can do now is to make sure that she must not have any intimate moments-"

"She won't have any, right, Yorozuya?!" Hijikata demands Gintoki who nods quickly in response.

"Very well, now things are clear, I will go and get another cure as you requested," Umibozu says and he leaves the both of them at ease. "Oh before I go, I like to see her from afar. Where do you think she is right now?"

Gintoki hums. "She has been hanging out with Tsukuyo and Seita recently. Probably at Yoshiwara."

"W-what?!"

* * *

The sky above Yoshiwara is fascinating as the day approaches the sunset. Purple blends with orange amidst the fading blue of the sky floor. The clouds are spreading as though they are blankets to put the people of Yoshiwara to sleep.

Ironically, Yoshiwara is the city of the night where it only gets busier as the night falls.

Men from different backgrounds come to visit the adorned ladies in kimono and make-up. Their chatter amidst the aroma of perfume amazes Kagura. She wonders what they are talking about before heading to the love hotel. Sitting idly with her hundredth dango and bowl of rice, she munches the evening away.

"Kagura-chan."

The orangehead turns to her side seeing the leader of Hyakka leaning against a nearby wall. "Tsuki-nee-chan."

The blonde woman smiles at her. "It is getting late. You should head home."

Kagura digs into her rice bowl instead.

Tsukuyo blows a puff of smoke. "Is something bothering you? You have been spacing out most of the time when you are here."

"I guess I am," Kagura admits softly before eating more of her food.

"Releasing stress by eating will not solve your problems, Kagura-chan," Hinowa rolls her wheelchair nearby. "You have gotten more hungry as the days pass. I fear your stomach will explode."

Hinowa laughs to lighten up the mood but Kagura remains with a small grin. There is truth in Hinowa's words. Her hunger feels like it has been tripled everytime she wakes up. She cannot relieve her starving with Gintoki's fridge. That is why she always comes over Yoshiwara where Hinowa will gladly cook her food. It sounds as though her problems are about her hunger but it is miserably not.

The real problem is the dreams that are recurring every night and making her go hungry every time she wakes up from it. And it is not the kind of dream where you are running away from a huge army or fighting against a Harusame pervert or even being deserted in an island for a month.

Kagura dreams of Hijikata.

The things she wants to do with him in every dream gets crazier every night and yet so irresistible that her childlike mind struggles to understand. She cannot forget all the scenes that triggers her desires as though she has saved them in a photo album in her head. Whenever she thinks of Hijikata, those pictures are rolling across her memory, fueling her body to go and find Hijikata.

It was incredibly difficult for her to resist this temptation. It was not something she wanted. Although her blood tells her that it will be fun and exciting, she can picture hurt and disgust in Hijikata's expression. All she can do now is to avoid going around the city or Kabuki-chou, just anywhere to bump into Shinsengumi.

There is nothing more hurtful than to see hate in the people you love.

She has to be strong.

"Kagura-chan."

"Yes, Hinowa-san."

"Why are you crying?"

Kagura blinks hard, realising the tears stream down her face.

Hinowa gives her a pat on the head and rests her head on Hinowa's shoulder. "There, there. You should not keep things all by yourself. You may have not realised but it is just us girls now. If it is something you cannot share with Gin-san or Shinpachi, you can share with us."

"Hinowa-san," Kagura sniffles and buries her face into Hinowa's neck. "It's frustrating-aru!"

Tsukuyo approaches closer. "What is it, Kagura-chan?"

"Being a kid is frustrating-aru!"

Tsukuyo furrows her brows in bafflement. "Why not? Seita seems happy being who he is."

"You're wrong, Tsuki-nee-chan! There are things a kid like me cannot do and I cannot simply wait to grow up! I might lose him forever!"

Hinowa smirks, somehow getting the hint. "Who is this lucky man?"

Kagura looks down and pouts. "A handsome gentleman that only comes once in a hundred years."

Hinowa and Tsukuyo exchange looks, clearly surprised to hear she mentioned a man instead of a boy. That only proves Hinowa's suspicion that Kagura has fallen in love with a man older than her by very much. There is not many men that Hinowa knew, especially the ones that are close to Kagura who also possess the trait of gentleman. Obviously Shinpachi is not in the age group and Gintoki is less a gentleman.

"Why?" Tsukuyo utters carelessly and then blushes.

Kagura straightens up and wipes her tears. "I don't know. It started from hating him, wanting to kill him, then admiring him, pinning for him and now I-"

The orangehead looks terrified to share her thoughts, expecting the two women to look back in disgust.

"You want to eat him, right?" Hinowa chuckles.

Kagura and Tsukuyo glare at the carefree smile across Hinowa. The most treasured host in Yoshiwara does not seem ignorant of such feelings and perhaps she is the only one who can understand what is going on in Kagura's head. Her emerald eyes however soften its gaze on Kagura, as she captures Kagura's ultramarine blue eyes.

Hinowa can sense suffocating resistance, an internal battle between Kagura's conscience and her true desires. Hinowa cannot help but sympathise because Kagura is too young to be fighting against this sort of desires. This kind of desires only bloom when one reach an adult stage. Kagura however is experiencing it now and will have difficulties containing them.

"I can never do that, Hinowa-san," Kagura tears her gaze away from the wheelchaired lady and watches her fingers twiddle. "He probably tasted like crap. Mayonnaise crap."

Kagura forces a laugh and stands up. Hinowa grabs her hand before she thinks of running away.

"I can help you, my dear Kagura," Hinowa comforts her. "Tsukuyo is facing the same problem as you."

"Eh?" Tsukuyo blushes hard this time. "No, I don't! What are you saying, Hinowa-san?!"

Hinowa sighs. "You young girls are trying hard to keep it a secret but you know that is all futile. When you're still young right now, you should take this chance and win the man you love. Claim them before you lose them."

"Hinowa-san," Kagura is touched by her words.

Hinowa looks up at Kagura. "You're never alone in this, okay, Kagura-chan."

"Thank you, Hinowa-san!"

"You're welcome. Now let's get started. Listen you two."

Tsukuyo and Kagura bring the ears near to Hinowa and they listen attentively. The longer her whispering, the redder the two girls' cheeks have become. Seita walks in, puzzled looking at their quiet sharing. When Hinowa is done, Tsukuyo and Kagura walk out of the room almost drowsily.

"Kaa-san, what are you talking about?" Seita sits next to Hinowa. "They look sick."

Hinowa laughs. "It is girls' secret."

* * *

Hahaha I always like when Hinowa shows her dark side something like that!

Ouh so Gintoki and Hijikata going to Yoshiwara where Kagura and Tsukyo are. Huhuhu see what happens next. I hope to upload it in a week. Look out for it!

And thank you Gazilion much for reading, favouriting and reviewing! You guys are amaziiiiiiin!


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya guys! Another update again! Just to note, I've not been writing ever since I took a hiatus so I'm very sorry if my writing and grammar have gone worse. I'm trying to pick up my skills again and also update other stories. Hope you still give this a chance and continue to support this story. Thank you!**

 **And special thanks to Angel Soares, trisha23flow and Nanami Chanz for the lovely reviews! This chapter is what we all are waiting for! And once again I'm sorry if I ruin it with my horrible grammar! Cheers and happy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Love brings the cruel part of you. It gotta hurts.**

* * *

"Hinowa-san, I don't think this is a good idea."

Tsukuyo faces her regarded older sister with worry. Hinowa seems undisturbed by her comment and smiles innocently. As they are waiting for Kagura to change, Tsukuyo insists to stop this idea of bringing Kagura to blend with the other hostesses. Hinowa intends that Kagura learns how to serve the men and understand men better. It is in some way acts like Hinowa supports the idea of Kagura dating a man.

Of course as the leader of Hyakka squad, Tsukuyo has no wisdom in matters of love and men. But it does not take any intelligence to know that the love Kagura pins for is a clear taboo.

Even Yoshiwara allows women of mature age to serve the men.

Kagura is too young to be thinking about love. Tsukuyo is afraid this might taint her youth and scarred her whole life. When Tsukuyo was Kagura's age, she actually evaded becoming a hostess by giving a scar to her face. She knew what the future of a hostess is like and she struggled hard to escape that path.

But here is Kagura, diving into this path because she loves a man.

Tsukuyo blows a loud sigh and steps towards the dressing room when suddenly, Kagura slides back the curtains. Hinowa gasps first followed by Tsukuyo. They are astonished at the redhead donning on a pastel pink kimono with sakura petals adorning the hems and sleeves. Her vermillion hair is tied into a bun, crowned with a hair ornament of silver roses.

"Kagura-chan! You are so adorable and pretty that I almost thought today is your wedding day!" Hinowa weeps, holding onto Kagura's petite hands.

Kagura beams shyly. "Really? Do I look like a goddess?"

"Of course!" Hinowa nods with excitement. "Right, Tsuki-chan?"

"Kagura, I insist you think this over," Tsukuyo interrupts their joyful moment.

Kagura notices deep anxiety in those purple orbs. "It's alright. I'm born ready for this! I won't regret this, Tsuki-nee-chan."

"But, Kagura-chan!"

"I know this might be the most horrible thing I am about to do. I'm probably going to embarrass my family and Gin-san and Pattsan. But this is something I really want to do and understand about myself better. I can promise you that I won't get carried away because there is only one person I like and I know him better that he will never come here. So I will be alright," Kagura explains. "So please support me too, Tsuki-nee-chan."

Tsukuyo bites her smokepipe and sucks enough to blow a gulf of smoke. "If you say it that way, I can't refuse."

"But if I do get carried away, please stop me."

Tsukuyo opens her eyes widely. "What?"

Kagura clenches her fists and looks down. "There is something in me that I am not sure what it is. If I surrender to it, I might lose myself. So if I go out of control, do anything you can. I'll understand."

"Now I cannot let you do this even more!" Tsukuyo exclaims. "What should I tell Gintoki if you lose control?!"

"He'll forgive me. I know," Kagura grins seeking empathy.

* * *

"I cannot believe you let my daughter walk into these kind of streets, you perm bastard!"

"Let me go, Baldy!"

Umibozu has been strangling Gintoki's neck with his arm as they both walk down into Yoshiwara. Hijikata follows behind quietly, puffing his cigarette like he is in his own world. He decides to stay focus on the two men before him. He cannot afford a stray of sight to his left or right because he senses numerous of eyes on him.

Yoshiwara is where men spend their worries and problems away with women pouring sake into his cup. If that man gets lucky, he will spend the night with her too.

That is what Hijikata is aggressively avoiding right now.

He is not ignorant about his appearance that attracts attention. He knows from the moment he cut his long hair, he earns stares and giggles from girls around him. He is like a babe magnet, pulling girls to drool around him. He does not have the balls to call himself handsome but he dares to say he is cool in his own way. It will not be a difficult task for Hijikata to find a partner as pretty as him.

But in all honesty, he does not think you can really find love in this kind of places.

Now that he recalls about love, he recalls the vermillion red hair with ultramarine blue eyes.

He wishes he can lift his gaze up to find her but he will only be victim to the girls loitering around, chancing to connect their eyes with his.

"Oi, Yorozuya," Hijikata is getting impatient. "Where is your friend's house?"

Gintoki grunts in the midst of arm battle with Kagura's father. "Why you ask? Do you want to try some service?!"

Umibozu stabs a stare at Hijikata. "Are you forgetting why we are here?!"

"Relax you two. I'm not going anywhere," Hijikata bites his cigarette. "I'm just asking so that we hurry up and leave."

Gintoki snorts. "Excuses. He is tempted."

Hijikata flinches. "Teme! Did you hear what I've said?! Stop deciding what I feel, konoyaro!"

"This is your first time here, right, Toshi?"

"Don't call me that!"

"If that is the case, we separate ways!"

Hijikata's face drains out of colour. "What?"

"We already passed by their house a long time ago and she is not there. So she is probably out and about with Tsukuyo," Gintoki states. "If we separate ways, we can find her in lesser time. Right, Baldy?"

Umibozu rubs his chin. "I see some truth in that."

Seeing the two morons obviously lock eyes with two opposites bars, Hijikata bellows. "No, you don't! You are both tempted! Have you no shame?!"

"Uruse!" Gintoki yells back. "You are the one who begs us to come here! You are responsible for Kagura's condition right now! So you should go and find her while we ask around here!"

"Ask around my ass! You both are just going to get wasted in sake there!" Hijikata retorts.

Umibozu knocks Hijikata's head. "Stop acting like a spoiled child! Go out there and find her! We will check this side, understand?!"

"Not you too!"

"Hey handsome man! Want a drink? We'll give a massage too," winks a woman at Umibozu.

"Please treat me gently."

"Nande dayo!" Hijikata reacts in spasms of frustration as Umibozu allows himself being pulled by three women praising him for his non-existent hair.

When Hijikata is about to make Gintoki stop Umibozu, he is too late as Gintoki is already inside drinking and laughing away.

"Useless!" Hijikata turns away from them and grumbles. "I pity her for having these men to take care of her. Damn it, where is she?"

Hijikata forces himself to be calm as he continues strolling down the road. His eyes is stubbornly looking down. He believes his observant hearing can help him pick up Kagura's unique baby voice. He does not have to pay any attention to girls by their doors.

To think she would stay deeper into the city, Hijikata cannot help but to feel worried.

Has she really submitted to her desires?

She could not take it out on Hijikata because he rejected her. She could not do it with Sougo because they are fighting. The thought of her releasing her tension with strangers pisses him off. His hand is gripping his sword, ready to cut off any hand that lays on her. He hope he is not too late.

The voice at the back of his mind tells him she would not do it.

Nonetheless, he is the only one who possibly have seen that side of her. And that side of her is real.

The side where she is in desperate need of attention, touch and love.

Her eyes can pierce through your brain, while her lustful voice strum your heartstrings into an upbeat rhythm.

If it is not for Hijikata's persistent rejection to her seduction, he would have been consumed by her mentally and sexually.

Hijikata shakes his head painfully and stays with his sight at the front. He cannot surrender to those thoughts that she has become one of the whores in these houses. Kagura is a respectable girl, who will fight for her friends and family. Even though she has a sharp tongue, she will not do or say anything embarrassing. Hijikata is certain Kagura will protect her pride.

No stupid side effects will ruin her. Never.

"Ossan! You are too funny!"

Hijikata stops in his track and fixes his hearing at that loud voice.

"Anything to make you smile, little flower bud," a husky voice belonging to a middle-aged man responds. "I didn't know a beautiful girl like you stay here. If I have known, I'll come here everyday."

"Really?" her babying innocent voice replies. "Why, Ossan?"

"Because, little flower bud, you make my day brighter and my heart full of happiness."

"You can feel that way by just being with me?"

"Yes, little flower bud. In return, I will do anything for you."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"Then," her voice suddenly changes followed by a bottle crashing down the floor. "Will you strip naked for me now-aru?"

Hijikata turns sharply and holds his breath. Just as he imagined, Kagura is climbing over the table and her hand grabs the man by the collar, towering over him with those taunting eyes. Hijikata does not know who to fear, the man who will retaliate or the Yato girl drunk in her own thoughts. Hijikata gulps, trying to deny that she is Kagura.

That girl in a revealing pink kimono and decorated hairstyle cannot be Kagura.

Hijikata only knows a girl in a red China costume and twin hair ornaments.

Right there is not Kagura he adores.

Hijikata is too stunned to do anything and he is left stood there staring at the scene.

"Little flower bud, what are you doing?" the man stutters with a nervous grin. "You can ask nicely."

Kagura lengthens a smirk. "I don't do nice-aru."

The man attempts to pull her hand away but to no avail. She is too strong.

"Do it now or I'll do it for you."

Once again Kagura demands the man to take off his clothes. The other men already flee from the table while the girls scurry behind the counter. Tsukuyo is leaning against the wall watching everything in calm. Hijikata does not see Tsukuyo but she definitely sees him staggered outside. She begs for a name as he looks familiar but she is not really good with names.

Suddenly she recalls Kagura saying that the man she likes is handsome.

That man out there is a ikemen without doubt.

He hardly realised that a crowd of women have gathered behind him since he is stood there. Those girls are not there for the commotion obviously.

"Okay, okay. I will do it for you, little flower bud."

Kagura releases his collar and adjusts her sitting posture on the table. "Good. Hurry up-aru."

Hijikata looks away, kicking conscience in his mind that what he is about to witness is wrong. He should run and call Gintoki to stop her. That is the most safe and effective plan. If he jumps in there, he will be just as hopeless as that man.

Without another second to lose, Hijikata turns and dashes away.

The moment Hijikata disappeared from the window, Tsukuyo hears Kagura's mischievous giggles fill the room.

"Don't do it, Ossan! I'm just kidding," Kagura laughs and climbs off the table. "I have to go and replace your bottle-aru."

The man drops his shoulders in defeat and relief. Tsukuyo chases after Kagura, pulling her arm.

"What was that about?" Tsukuyo asks discreetly.

"He is here."

Tsukuyo widens her eyes. "It's him?"

"You saw him," Kagura looks down, letting her fringe shade her eyes. "Do you finally understand why I can't see him? I turn into this monster that I cannot even recognise."

"But he is far outside. You didn't even lift your eyes to glance at him."

Kagura falls her head on the counter, hiding her flustered face. "His scent."

"His scent?" Tsukuyo repeats.

"I already smelled his scent the moment he stepped into this town. I knew he will reach here. That is why I acted like that to bring fear in him so that he won't come near me. Just as I thought he ran off. I really scared him away."

Kagura hugs her head with her arms, her body starting to shiver. "This is really funny. I really scared him away-aru."

Tsukuyo grips Kagura's shoulder, feeling sympathy over what she is going through. Even if she tries to hold it in, just like other girls her age, it is better to cry it out. To think a man you love is scared of you, it is probably the most painful feeling you can ever feel.

"I don't think so," Tsukuyo grins. "The face he was giving was not the face of someone who is scared."

Kagura peeks an eye at her. "What do you mean? I only sense fear in him."

Tsukuyo pushes some of her bright orange hair off her wet eyes. "That fear is not for him but for you. He looks like he wants to protect you. He ran away probably because he couldn't do it alone. He's asking for help."

"I get it," Kagura breaks into a smile. "He's asking Gin-chan."

"He's here too?" Tsukuyo blushes.

Kagura looks up at the blonde woman. "So it's him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Still blushing.

"Let the secrets keep between us, Tsuki-nee-chan."

Tsukuyo gives a side smile until Kagura suddenly sits upright. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go somewhere."

"Kagura-chan, wait!"

* * *

Hijikata has been running non-stop but he cannot find the bar that he left the two idiots behind. He hates to admit he has lost his way. He does not have Gintoki's cellphone number because that bastard does not even own a phone. Hijikata has no choice but to keep on weaving into the evening crowd, glancing at the signage where the lights are flashing. The bar cannot be this far from where he left Kagura.

In the midst of confusion, an obstacle crosses his path and causes him to turn swiftly and trip over his sandal.

"Itte!" Hijikata groans from the ground, dusting his kimono off.

"Gomenasai!" a lady approaches him and squats before him. "Are you alright?"

Hijikata refuses to look at her eyes and stands up without a word to her. The lady in red kimono is not going to lose this chance. She grabs him by the sleeve and places a hand on his cheek, measuring his bruise that hits the sandy ground.

"You have a bruise, sir," she pampers him with a rubbing thumb. "Allow me to treat it. You fell because I blocked your way."

Hijikata brings his face away from her hand. "Touch me again, I'll make you commit seppuku."

The red kimono lady frowns, unable to accept that treatment after her attempt to flirt with him. Hijikata turns away and stares at the signs again, trying to figure out which way to the bar. His focus is too occupied thinking he is running out of time that he is less attentive of the lady he just rejected.

She pulls out a syringe from under her sleeve and aims for a discreet plunge. To her dismay, as soon as she reaches the needle to his skin, he moves to pierce an eye on her. She thinks she still has a second more to risk that jab on his skin but her hand is not moving.

It is shaking.

Her wrist is clenched by someone else.

She looks up into fierce ultramarine blue eyes.

Thinking it is another hostess around here, the red kimono lady mars an angry expression. "I saw him first. Let go or I'll kill you."

The vermillion head smirks darkly. "Oh, I see you try-aru."

Snap!

With a twist of her hand, Kagura breaks her wrist and drops the syringe on the ground. The lady cries and runs off hugging her hurt wrist.

Hijikata steps back, looking down at the redhead. "Ka-Kagura."

Calling her name comes to him naturally.

It takes a few seconds before Hijikata realised what he has said.

He then watches Kagura clench her fists tightly, showing much she is struggling not to look up at him. But hearing him call her name is like opening the floodgates of desires in her.

"Get out of here, boke."

That is all Kagura can muster to say to him.

She turns away only to have her own wrist being held by him. Before he can speak a word, Kagura pulls a high fist and punches him to the chest, throwing him up five storeys high into the opposite hotel. The debris drop in thunderous noises, causing everyone nearby to evacuate. Screams and cries fill the air.

Kagura jumps up into the broken window and walks into the room. She looks around to realise Hijikata is not at the punctured wall where he is supposed to stay hurt.

A sword suddenly arrives under her neck. She grins, always amazed by samurais of high calibre like Hijikata and Gintoki. Although they both play it rough, Hijikata has exploit his intelligent prowess while Gintoki bursts with full strength. Both are demons when they brace their swords.

To find Hijikata swallowing the pain after the hit, and sneaks behind to apprehend her, Hijikata is not the demon vice chief just by name.

"This is the first time you point your sword at me, Toshi."

Hijikata sucks a breath from his cigarette. "I don't mean any harm. I'm just holding you back for awhile."

"I see, a police officer trying to act despite out of duty-aru," Kagura replies sarcastically. "I guess I don't really have the right to question where you want to spend your free time-aru."

"You're misunderstood. I'm here for you."

Kagura has her eyes stretched wide. "Me? Why?"

Hijikata grits his teeth on the cigarette. "Don't give in to those feelings. I know you are stronger than this."

"What are you talking about?" Kagura breathes.

"You are facing some sort of side effects from the cure that the pirate has given you. It makes you act more violently whenever your emotions strike. You will also feel like you want to be loved and love someone so hard that you can go crazy," Hijikata blows a smoke. "Don't worry. These 'feelings' you're having can be treated. We have contacted your father and he is on his way to find its tranquiliser and erase those feelings."

Kagura is unable to comprehend what Hijikata is talking about. Is he trying to say that all she is feeling now are just side effects of a drug?

It can't be.

She only feels this way towards Hijikata and no one else.

It can't be because of some stupid drug.

"Listen," Hijikata continues realising Kagura has calmed down. "You don't have to suffer with these feelings. You'll be back to normal in no time. Just follow me and we'll go find your boss."

"Are you saying that I'm suffering right now? Are you saying I'm sick?" Kagura asks him back.

Hijikata sighs. "Those desires and dirty thoughts, they are just illusions. You'll have them with anyone you see. You might lose yourself."

Illusions? With anyone? Losing myself?

A stinging sensation fills her eyes. Kagura grits her teeth.

"Until your father returned, we will ask a doctor to look into it and see if we have anything to tame it down-"

"Cruel."

Hijikata furrows his brows, puzzled.

Kagura leans forward, letting the blade touch her neck. "You pushed me away. You kept quiet when I dated Sadist. You called me a brat who does stupid things. I thought I just accepted all that for now."

"Oi," Hijikata pulls his sword away from her.

"But to say my feelings are just illusions, just some stupid side effects from a drug," Kagura swiftly turns to face Hijikata. "You are really cruel-aru!"

Hijikata gapes at the stream of tears rolling down her face. Her fists are still shaking, despite her eyes finally connected with Hijikata's. She is staring with hope that Hijikata would comfort her. At least tell her that he was just joking with her.

He is once again silenced and stood unmoved.

Kagura looks away and presses her arm over her eyes. She is just hoping for a miracle that Hijikata will even try to comfort her.

"You know what," Kagura sniffles back her tears. "I don't think I should care about it anymore. You will always see me as an annoying brat no matter what. You are even here to spend time with real women. Sorry that I interrupted you-aru."

Hijikata finally reacts. "That's not true. I told you that I'm here for you."

"Save it," Kagura forces out a smile, hiding her trembling hands behind her back. "I won't disturb you so don't disturb me. Tell Gin-chan I won't forget my curfew. And don't stay in this area. It's dangerous-aru."

Kagura turns away and proceeds to the door.

She has to leave now.

After being called fake, after the whole week not seeing him, after soaking in his scent of sweat and blood.

She has to leave.

She might not able to hold back this time.

He called her by her name. He stood closely behind her. He even said he was here because of her.

This must be the toughest time she has to resist her monstrous desires for him.

Damn it Yato blood. Damn it love.

Damn it Hijikata Toushiro.

Why do you have to come and conquer my heart?

Hijikata wishes he can hear her thoughts.

He is completely speechless after listening to her cold words.

Once again her back is facing him. It numbs him from head to toe. It all started from staring at her naked back and now she is leaving him, with a cold unspoken back.

Just like how she left him a week ago, without a look back at him.

Can he really go for another week without seeing her again?

Maybe two weeks or even a month?

When he knows she will be here all the time, being among strangers while her state is in urgent devour for a companion?

Never!

Hijikata moves his aching body, hurrying to close their gap.

"Oi, where do you think you're going? We haven't finished talking here."

"My men are waiting for me- aru."

This distance between them is expanding once again.

Hijikata grabs her arm in a heartbeat, this time he is not planning to let her go.

"I rather get beaten up by you than letting you stay here."

"Let me go."

Playing insensitive to his attempt, Kagura begins to struggle and break free.

Hijikata become more pissed.

"Your condition is critical! We need to tame you down, baka! You're going to make your father and Gintoki worried!"

"I said let go. Toshi."

His grip on her is getting tighter but it is not painful enough to make Kagura look at him. If only he knows, the pain on her wrist is nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

"I'll butcher every men you talk to," Hijikata resorts to threatening her. "I'll decapitate them if they laugh at your jokes. Or do you want me to torture them in my interrogation pool until they die a cold death?"

Tch.

She's already at her limit.

She has to punch him away.

Amazingly Hijikata is quick to dodge.

"Teme!" Kagura yells angrily. "Let go!"

"Not this time."

"Aren't you tired acting that you cared about me, baka Toshi?!"

That just strikes a chord in Hijikata.

The grip on her arm is flung away and her world takes a whole spin.

The cigarette fall abandoned.

When she opens her eyes, she gazes at the man she loves pressing his lips against hers. His arms find their way around her waist, carrying her up so that her lips press over his. Her tears drip onto his closed eyes as she closes her wet lashes, embracing his body below her.

It is just like she imagined.

Her body feels refreshed as though she jumps into cold freshwater down the river.

Their kiss is soft yet intimate, her tears failed to stop flowing out of joy and relief.

It definitely feels different than with Sougo.

Hijikata's lips are larger and tougher, claiming shut over hers. She can imagine her lips going swollen by just one kiss.

So gentle and careful. Full of preciousness in just one kiss.

She rests her arms on his shoulders, hugging him back. Her fingers playfully thread into his silky hair. His nicotine scent makes him more of a guilty pleasure.

When finally he needs to breathe, as he did not plan for the kiss, he breaks it softly, slowly looking up into the sleepy blue eyes gazing down at him.

"Toshi," Kagura voices, her breath spraying on his reddened lips.

"What?"

She smiles widely. "We kissed."

Hijikata blushes. "Don't say it out loud, brat."

"I want more."

"What more you want?" Hijikata smirks, deepening his voice. "Isn't a kiss too much for you? I don't want to scare you."

Kagura feels a nerve burst on her forehead and she pulls his head for another kiss. This time, Kagura bites his lips causing him to gasp and open his mouth. Before he recovers from the sudden bite, she protrudes her tongue into his mouth. His eyes shoot open wide in shock and soon he squints feeling her tongue battling his. They wrap with one another in a slippery cavern, so desperate that a trail of drool drips down his own jaw.

With one last lick on the roof of Hijikata's mouth, Kagura breaks the kiss and marvels at the hot mess she makes out of the demon chief. Hijikata feels too overwhelmed that his knees give way and he falls sitting on the ground, with Kagura sitting on his lap.

"How was that?" Kagura licks her lips proudly.

Hijikata scoffs suddenly, wiping away the saliva.

"What, you didn't like that?" Kagura pouts. "Is it disgusting?"

Hijikata sighs, distracting himself by finding his cigarette in his kimono.

"Answer me!" Kagura pulls his collar so he faces her fully.

"It was really good," Hijikata hisses. "Sougo really taught you well."

Kagura blinks in surprise while Hijikata takes a bud on his lips.

"What makes you think we both did that?!" Kagura suddenly blurts at him.

Hijikata frowns. "You wouldn't be that good if you didn't practice with your boyfriend! Sheesh, expecting me to say it out loud, are you trying to embarrass me?"

"What?" Kagura takes her turn to frown. "You are just jealous! You're making this up because you're jealous!"

"Why would I be jealous?! He's your boyfriend! It is only right that you do all those things with him!"

"Stop talking like that! I'll punch you-aru!"

"Why do you want to punch me?!"

"You just kissed me and dared to talk about that Sadist bastard! Are you stupid?! You are really stupid-aru!"

"Don't call me stupid!"

Kagura starts to punch him lightly. Hijikata groans at her pathetic hits and quickly grabs her hands.

"Stop that, baka!" Hijikata yells at her.

"I'm only in love with you, damn it!" Kagura weeps before glaring at Hijikata. "Must I really say it out loud for you to understand, boke?! I only dated him to make you jealous! I also wanted to revenge him-aru! You are really stupid-aru! Making me cry so much! I hate that I love you, baka Toshi!"

Hijikata releases her hands, astonished at her sudden confession. Abruptly he smiles and breaks into laughter. Kagura blinks, watching the charming man stretch his lips widely for the first time.

It is as though Kagura heard laughter for the first time. His laughter is so addicting that she wants to hear more.

It is making her heart to do somersaults.

Why did she make him laugh?

This is dangerous.

"That is really cute," Hijikata admits carelessly before covering his mouth. "Forget what I've said."

Kagura sneers. "You just called me cute."

Hijikata flinches, his whole body flustered. "Yeah so what?! You got a problem?!"

"Damn it. We really have issues when it comes to saying our feelings out-aru. But I can wait to solve that," Kagura smirks and suddenly climbs up higher on Hijikata. "There is something more important that I cannot wait-aru."

"Oi, why are you getting closer? You're heavy," Hijikata tries to back away but Kagura already pins down, caging him.

Kagura bites on Hijikata's cigarette and spits it away. The older man gulps, realising his sword is tossed away far from him. There is something about her aura now that disturbs him. Even though her eyes are looking normal, her advances to cling on him are making him hard to breathe.

When their lips brush on one another, Hijikata faces away, neglecting his ear that is now exposed for the taking.

"He did kiss me but the only person I really want to do it is you, Toshi," Kagura whispers into his ear. "And that French kiss was my first. I learned from the hostesses back in that bar."

Hijikata swallows. "Stop learning the wrong things, China."

"Wrong things?" Kagura nibbles his ear lobe, earning a stroke of red under his eyes. "But you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Hijikata scrunches his face, trying to stay calm.

"Ne, Toshi. Do you know there are three types of French kisses?"

Kagura licks the back of his ear, making him bite down a moan. Hijikata cannot give into her brave seduction. At times he wonders if she is the same girl who always digs her nose and sucks on sukonbu.

Right now she behaves like a professional concubine because Hijikata cannot see himself escaping from being lured by her. Nonetheless, he is here to bring her out of this city. He has to stay calm and persuade her to leave with him.

"French kisses? Oi, that is not something you should be asking me. Where is the decency? By the way, samurais do not need that kind of knowledge- Oi! Where is your hand touching?!" Hijikata yells as soon as he feels something cold touching his stomach. "Get your hand off there!"

"Look at me-aru," Kagura commands.

"No!"

Hijikata wants to find that hand and remove it but both his arms are occupied supporting her weight on him. If he gives in to her weight, he will be flattened down the floor and give Kagura more freedom to toy him. He struggles under Kagura's towering yet petite body, but now with a hand invading his privacy.

Watching his forehead break into sweat, Kagura cannot hold back from feeling excited. He is starting to squirm under her, his body shivering in large tremors that only turns her on even more.

Forget decency. Forget world.

It is just her and Hijikata under her command.

With a coy smile, Kagura slides that hand lower than before, squeezing a gasp from Hijikata. He finally looks up, having his forehead pressed against hers.

"Don't go down!" Hijikata warns her. "It's dirty, baka! Stop doing stupid things you're going to regret!"

"Okay-aru. I won't if you tell me one type of French kiss," chortles the redhead.

Hijikata grits in deep breaths. "How am I supposed to know that?!"

Kagura droops her eyes unimpressed. "You're already at this age and you don't know that-aru? Don't tell me you are still a virgin until now."

Hijikata has his breath hitched. His face blooms scarlet.

"Toshi, are you seriously that pure and innocent despite being the demon vice-chief?"

"My bad! My bad I am that hopeless! Why are you even asking me this?! You are a virgin too! So get your heavy body off me! Let me go already!" Hijikata nearly shrieks in embarrassment. "I will seriously kill you! Get off me!"

Kagura chuckles looking at how easy she can make him panic. "It can't be helped-aru. I have to teach you-aru."

"No! Not now! I have plenty of work back at the office!"

"Toshi," Kagura taps his groin. "Either this or French kiss. Which one?"

A wanton moan escapes him when she touches him. He cannot tolerate it anymore so he resorts to finally move his arms and perch both his hands on her shoulders, trying to push her back.

"None!"

"Wrong answer-aru."

Kagura pushes him down and all his efforts to resist are wasted. She claims his lips, silencing his begging to be released. His hand however manages to stop her straying hand, successfully made his body escape from getting sexually harassed by the redhead. He however underestimates her hunger to kiss him deeply and sucking on his tongue.

His stifled moans only fuel Kagura to go harder and longer than she planned. Her hands involuntarily nail him to the floor, not even a single fidget can escape her.

She finally had him.

In about a few feet away hides Tsukuyo behind the door. She smokes through her kiseru but her ears are as red as tomato. To be near a couple making out should not be something new to her but the way Kagura holds Hijikata is new and strange.

It sparks a burst of excitement in Tsukuyo. It is as though she has a sadistic side she never knows. Probably everyone already knows she has one. Just give her a bottle of sake and she becomes a drunk terminator.

"What are the three types of French Kisses anyway?" a question is asked out of the blue.

Tsukuyo blows a smoke. "There's no such a thing. It is just a pick-up line Kagura picked up from the men at the bar- Gin-Gintoki!"

She startles herself as she realised she is not alone in the hiding. Gintoki is standing opposite of her, sneaking at the two too.

"L-look," Tsukuyo stutters in embarrassment. "I can explain!"

"No need to."

Gintoki lifts his eyes off the couple and looks into Tsukuyo's purple orbs. He smirks before releasing a long sigh.

"I already knew from the beginning. Finally I can share this with someone," Gin nervously laughs. "It is not easy to hide it, ya know."

Tsukuyo blinks in shock. "How did you know?"

"I'm her guardian, baka. She kept on calling his name whenever she's asleep. She is pinning for him secretly that at times she can be obvious. Seriously, who does she think she is to think she can keep secrets from Gin-san?" Gintoki leans more onto the wall. "They both have been holding back for a long time. It's torturing watching them."

"Gintoki..." Tsukuyo is touched by Gintoki's kindness.

Gintoki sighs. "Well, I don't really approve this but I'm no expert in love. So I can only watch them."

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

Gintoki looks at Tsukuyo, surprised. "Me? I don't think so. If I have a girl, I probably make her cry all the time."

"I won't cry!" Tsukuyo suddenly admits, shocking both of them.

"Tsukuyo? Are you-" Gintoki is shut silenced after a flying kunai nearly misses him and plunges into the wall next to him.

"Quiet down," Tsukuyo changes the topic in a heartbeat. "Kagura is going out of control."

Gintoki grits feeling annoyed. "How convenient of you to do that, Tsuki. By the way, they are just getting to the hot part of biting each other. Leave them be."

"She's biting his pulse."

"Kagura's all grown up. Where did she learn all this?"

"I'm going in."

"Oi oi. That bastard is enjoying it. Look at the way he is wriggling like a worm."

"He's bleeding!"

"Okay that's not good."

Tsukuyo jumps in and pulls Kagura away from the man on the floor. The interruption triggers Kagura into abrupt rage and she swings her arm making Tsukuyo fly up to the ceiling. Gintoki smashes his sword onto Kagura's head only to be countered by her bare hand and she crushes Lake Toya into pieces.

Gintoki could only gasp and counter back with the remaining part of the sword.

As expected Kagura has became deluded and violent. Her eyes are dilated too.

Her hand aims to punch Gintoki in the face when a shower of kunais rain on her. One manages to strike Kagura's neck and cause her to tumble, fainted. Tsukuyo dives in and pulls out the kunai.

"Don't worry," Tsukuyo quickly rests a band aid on Kagura's neck. "It is a drug temporarily making her sleep."

"Teme!" Gintoki groans pulling out the rest of kunais that stab him. "You could at least warn me first!"

Tsukuyo squints. "Gomen."

"Yorozuya, you're here?"

The two intruders turn to look at Hijikata who is now sat upright. His eyes are widened with shock and eventually droops down in misery. To be discovered like this had him feel nothing more than humiliation and lost of self-worth.

They saved him from being molested by a girl.

His dignity is washed down the drain.

"Oi, catch."

Hijikata raises his eyes just in time to catch a mayonnaise bottle.

"That will cheer you up," Gintoki snorts, earning an eye-roll from Tsukuyo. "Don't look so defeated, Hijikata-kun."

Hijikata furrows his brows. "But-"

"You haven't lost your virginity yet. There's still time."

Hijikata snaps. "Uruse, you stupid perm-head!"

"Arigatou."

The man with a bleeding neck looks up at the hand offered by the standing silverhead.

Gintoki smiles. "Whether it is the side effects or her true feelings, you are still worried about her. You tried your best to stop her from crying. For that, I respect you, Hijikata-kun."

"You're here for her, right?"

Hijikata looks at Tsukuyo who starts to speak.

"That really means alot to Kagura. She's here everyday just hoping you come for her," Tsukuyo adds, biting her kiseru. "Stay strong for her, can you?"

Gintoki nods. "This time, you're not alone facing this. You have both of us."

Hijikata exchanges looks between Tsukuyo and Gintoki. "Are you two together?"

"Me with her? Give me a break," Gintoki laughs. "She's as good as a monster when she is drunk-"

The silverhead falls on his knees after a kunai strikes the back of his head. Hijikata is definitely not going to mess with this blonde. Nonetheless seeing Kagura unconscious, Hijikata moves to stand up by himself. He tears his own sleeve and wraps around his neck to stop his wound from bleeding.

He begins to step towards Tsukuyo.

"Stay back," Tsukuyo warns. "She might wake up because of your scent."

"Don't care," Hijikata grabs Kagura's arm and carries her small body on his back.

Tsukuyo still resists him. "Don't be stubborn. If she wakes up, she will-"

"She can do whatever she wants," Hijikata still manages to light a cigarette and bite on it. "Bite me, punch me whatever. It's better than seeing her here and learning stupid things."

Tsukuyo is touched by his protectiveness and she finally releases Kagura.

"And thank you for watching over her," Hijikata nods at her. "Come on, Yorozuya. We need to find her father too."

Gintoki runs next to Hijikata. "Let me carry her! I don't want to carry that drunk baldy!"

"Uruse! You're bleeding more than me. Fix that first, konoyaro!"

"Oi, oi! Don't act all hero with me! You don't even know the three types of French kisses!"

"You heard that?! How long were you here, Teme?!"

"Long enough! You're a horrible kisser! Can't believe you're being led by her! Talk about being a man!"

"I'll kill you, stupid perm-bastard!"

"Uruse! You're going to wake her up!"

Tsukuyo watches from behind, amused by the two men's bickering. It looks like they have chemistry too.

Actually, the man named Hijikata has chemistry with anyone. His personality is really admirable. Even after getting punched into a building and pinned down for a forceful yet passionate embrace, he still carries an air of maturity and persists to protect Kagura no matter what.

"You chose the right man, Kagura-chan," Tsukuyo mutters to herself before blowing a long smoke. "Mine has still a long way to go. Such an idiot."

* * *

Ahh so nice to have some Gintsu moments in the mix. Hope you enjoy Hijikagu kissing time mwahaha thank you for reading and see you next chapter.

They totally forgot about Sougo lol.


End file.
